TSHUAPA
by Amasayda
Summary: Ein Forscherteam verschwindet im Dschungel der Demokratischen Republik Kongo. Scully, Mulder und einige andere machen sich auf die Suche nach dem Team. Doch schon bald wird die Suche nach den Forschern auch zur Suche nach einem uralten Geheimnis.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:****TSHUAPA**

Autor:Kat

E-mail:Amasaydaweb.de

Disclaimer: Skinner, Scully und Mulder waren leider nicht meine fantastische Erfindung, sondern gehören Chris Carter, 1013 Productions und der Fox Broadcasting Company. Alle anderen Personen oder Tiere habe ich erfunden.

Rating: PG für die Sprache, ansonsten ist alles wirklich sehr harmlos.

Kategorie: Abenteuer und ein bisschen UST oder vielleicht sogar schon MSR.

Spoiler: „Ruinen" und „Congo"

Summary: Ein Forscherteam verschwindet im Dschungel der Demokratischen Republik Kongo. Scully, Mulder und einige andere machen sich auf die Suche nach dem Team. Doch schon bald wird die Suche nach den Forschern auch zur Suche nach einem uralten Geheimnis.

Dedication:Jetzt widme ich sie allen, die diese Geschichte ohne größeren Schaden überstehen! 

Anmerkung:Das ist eine meiner ältesten Geschichten, von der ich dachte, dass ich sie niemals veröffentlichen würde, daher sind einige Ideen aus meinen anderen (späteren) Stories aus dieser Geschichte abgekupfert – vielleicht bemerkt man es noch nicht einmal, aber ich wollte wenigstens darauf hinweisen. 

Viel, viel Spass beim lesen!

TSHUAPA (c) 2000 

**1. **Camp einer amerikanischen Expeditionsgruppe/ Kongobecken, Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Samstag 9. 34 Uhr

** Gott, ist das heiss dachte sich Phillip McCarthy und nahm den Hut ab, um sich** einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn zu wischen. Er sass an seinem Laptop und fütterte ihn mit neuen Daten über ihre Forschungsergebnisse bei den Berggorillas. Neben ihm sass Chucky, das Maskottchen der Expedition, ein zahmes Totenkopfäffchen, und spielte mit einigen Stiften. Seine Gruppe und er waren jetzt schon seit 3 Monaten hier und immer wieder gab es neue aufregende Dinge, die sie entdeckten.

Die Geräuschkulisse des Regenwaldes, die ihn umgab war schon längst zur Alltäglichkeit geworden. Trotzdem sah er auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er an einem Laptop, umgeben von einem Wald, viel älter als die Technologie dieses hilfreichen kleinen Computers. Er beendete seinen Bericht über die Forschungsergebnisse und machte sich daran den Tagesbericht zu schreiben, den er dann via e - mail an die Sponsoren von Net Technologies und an die Universität in Berkeley schicken wollte. Wie jeden Tag. Er hasste diese Tätigkeit. Viel lieber wäre er mit den anderen in der Nähe der Gorillas, um ihr Verhalten und ihre sozialen Strukturen zu dokumentieren. Phillip seufzte und wischte sich noch einmal mit seinem Handrücken über seine Stirn. Aber solche Sachen waren nun einmal Aufgabe des Expeditionsleiters. Sein Herz klopfte in freudiger Erwartung, als er die beiden Tagesberichte abschickte und endlich zu den anderen gehen konnte. Doch es war zu spät, denn als er aufstand hörte er schon von weitem die Stimmen seiner Freunde.

Kaum eine Minute später tauchten sie im Camp auf. Frank Blackwood, Phillips bester Freund und Veterinär der Expedition, holte sich zuerst einmal etwas zu trinken. Hinter ihm tauchten Jenny Levinson, die Expeditionsfotografin, Walter Chairman, der Paläobotaniker, Mara Dales, die Anthropologin und Geoffrey Potter, der Vertreter von Net Technologies, die anderen Mitglieder der Expedition, auf, gefolgt von mehreren einheimischen Führern und Trägern.

Chucky sprang auf Phillips Schulter, als er auf seine Freunde zuging. „Ihr seid ja schon hier!" Sagte er und blickte in ihre Gesichter.

„Ja!" Antwortete Frank, strich sein auffällig geblümtes Hawaiihemd glatt und setzte die Wasserflasche wieder an den Mund.

Alle anderen gingen an Phillip vorbei auf die Kochstelle zu.

„Wieso seid ihr denn schon wieder hier?" Fragte er und blickte ihnen nach.

Jenny nahm ihren Fotoapparat vom Hals ab und legte ihn neben sich auf die Erde. „Die Tiere waren heute irgendwie unruhig. Keine Ahnung warum." Sagte sie und schnappte sich einen Teller, auf den sie ein paar Löffel von der Suppe schaufelte.

„Außerdem fehlt Buttercup!" Bemerkte Frank, als er sich neben Phillip stellte.

Die anderen nickten.

„Sie war nicht bei der Gruppe?" Fragte Phillip nach.

Mara schüttelte den Kopf und kraulte Chucky. „Nein, keine Spur von ihr." Sagte sie und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Teller Suppe. „Wir vermuten, dass Buttercups Verschwinden mit der Unruhe der Gruppe zu tun hat."

Phillip setzte sich zu ihnen auf den Boden. „Vielleicht taucht sie morgen wieder auf. Seid froh, dann habt ihr heute mal eher Feierabend!" Er schnappte sich ein kleines Brot und mümmelte genüsslich daran herum, als sich Geoffrey an ihn wandte.

„Phillip, haben die Investoren schon gesagt, wann wir aufhören müssen?"

„Nein. Ich habe eben den Tagesbericht abgeschickt und danach gefragt. Morgen wissen wir mehr."

Mara seufzte laut, und alle sahen gleichzeitig zu ihr.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich habe mir nur gerade eine warme Badewanne vorgestellt!"

Auch Jenny seufzte laut, und fuhr sich durch ihr kurzes blondes Haar. „Oh ja!"

Alle Männer schüttelten den Kopf.

Um die Kochstelle herum waren die Zelte der einzelnen Expeditionsteilnehmer aufgebaut. Jede Menge Kisten mit Material und Verpflegung standen kreuz und quer im Camp herum. Ihre Expedition wurde von der Universität in Berkeley und einer grossen Firma aus dem Silicon Valley gesponsert und sollte zum besseren Verständnis und besseren Kenntnissen über die im Kongobecken lebenden Berggorillas führen. Es war zuerst nicht einfach gewesen die Erlaubnis für eine Expedition in das Kongobecken zu bekommen, denn die Behörden waren immer noch sehr misstrauisch gegenüber ausländischen Expeditionsgruppen. Doch letztlich hatten sie es geschafft.

**Phillip fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das dichte schwarze Haar und sah sich die** Fotos der einzelnen Gorillas an, die ihm Jenny gegeben hatte. Sie lag in seinen Armen und streichelte seine Brust, denn er und sie waren nicht nur bei der Arbeit ein Paar. „Jen, die Fotos sind sehr gut!" Er sah sich das nächste an, auf dem Buttercup abgebildet war, und meinte plötzlich etwas im Gebüsch direkt dahinter zu sehen. „Jen, was ist das da?"

Jenny setzte sich auf und nahm Phillip das Foto aus der Hand. „Was meinst du?"

Phillip zeigte auf die Stelle des Fotos an der er etwas zu sehen glaubte. „Das meine ich! Es sieht aus wie ein anderer Gorilla!"

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach quatsch! Die Gruppe besteht nur aus 8 Tieren. Elvis würde niemals einen neuen Gorilla in seiner Gruppe dulden! Das auf dem Foto muss eine Lichtreflektion sein, Phillip!"

Phillip nickte, denn er wusste, dass Jenny Recht haben musste. Ein Gorillamännchen wie Elvis würde jeden Eindringling sofort töten. Jenny kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme und er strich über ihr blondes Haar. „Okay, du hast mich überzeugt!"

Im Camp herrschte jetzt Ruhe. Mara und Geoffrey hatten sich zum schlafen hingelegt und Frank spielte mit Walter Karten. Die Einheimischen sassen in einer Gruppe für sich und unterhielten sich leise in einiger Entfernung. Alles, was lauter als dieses Geflüster war, waren die Tiere aus dem Wald. Bunte Vögel sassen in den Bäumen und trällerten ihr Lied. Vereinzelt fielen einige Sonnenstrahlen auf den Boden des Regenwaldes und formten sich zu interessanten Mustern und der fast schon schwere Geruch der immerfeuchten Erde hing in der Luft.

Endlich tat sich etwas in der Gruppe. Einige der Einheimischen standen auf und stahlen sich in Richtung Fluss davon.

Kurz darauf rannte Nadu Nkebe auf Phillip zu. Nadu konnte ihre Sprache sprechen und war der einheimische Führer ihrer Expedition. Er war für einen Afrikaner ziemlich gross und muskulös, und immer ruhig in brenzlichen Situationen. Doch jetzt kam er aufgeregt auf Phillip zugerannt. „McCarthy!"

Phillip setzte sich auf und Jenny stellte sich neben ihn. „Was ist denn los?"

„Die Männer, . . . sie wollen gehen! Sie sagen, dass sie Angst haben, dass ihnen dieser Ort Angst macht, dass sie hier schnell weg müssen!"

Phillip schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Aber wieso? Sag ihnen, dass wir sie brauchen, ausserdem haben wir sie bezahlt!"

„Sie verstehen nicht, McCarthy! Diese Menschen sind sehr abergläubisch. Sie denken, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren wird!"

„Dann sagen sie ihnen, dass wir ihnen mehr Geld geben werden!"

„Auch Geld wird sie nicht zurückbringen."

Panisch sah Phillip, wie die letzten Männer die Lichtung auf der das Camp stand verließen und in dem undurchdringlichen Grün verschwanden. „Nadu, du musst mit ihnen reden! Auf dich werden sie hören! Ohne die Männer kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg."

Nadu hatte verstanden. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte hinter den Männern her. Phillip und Jenny liess er zurück.

Aufgeweckt von dem Tumult, den Nadu verursacht hatte, kamen Mara und Geoffrey aus ihren Zelten gekrochen. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Geoffrey und kam auf sie zu.

Phillip nickte in die Richtung des Flusses. „Die Einheimischen, sie hauen ab!"

„Wieso?", wollte Mara wissen und band sich ihr braunes Haar mit einem Band zurück.

„Nadu sagt, sie haben Angst!", erklärte Jenny.

„Aber wovor denn?", fragte Geoffrey zurück, doch Phillip zuckte mit den Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe Nadu holt sie zurück. Ohne die Träger kommen wir mit unserem ganzen Gepäck hier nicht weg."

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch Frank und Walter zu ihnen gesellt. Das Lager war wie verlassen. Nur noch sie waren hier, und alles wirkte plötzlich unglaublich still. Doch da durchschnitt ein lauter Schrei diese Stille. Der Schrei kam aus der Richtung des Flusses. Jenny und Mara schreckten zusammen und Walter griff nach seinem Gewehr.

„Was war das?", fragte er.

Alle zuckten die Schultern und sahen sich an, als plötzlich Nadu auf der Camplichtung erschien und sie lautschreiend zu sich winkte. „McCarthy, schnell, kommen sie!"

Alle rannten zu Nadu und folgten ihm in den dichten Urwald.

„Was ist denn los, Nadu?", erkundigte sich Frank.

„Sehen sie selbst."

Nach ein paar hundert Metern durch dichten Urwald kamen sie an das Flussufer mit der breiten Sandbank. Schon von weitem konnten sie die Menge der Einheimischen sehen, die um irgendetwas herumstand. Mara und Walter tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, und dann erreichten sie endlich die Einheimischen, die sofort den Weg freimachten und den Blick auf das freigaben, was vom Fluss an das Ufer gespült worden war. Vor ihnen lagen die aufgedunsenen und zerfleischten Überreste von Buttercup. Angeekelt sah Jenny weg. Es war nicht mehr viel von dem Gorillaweibchen übrig. Ein paar intakte Knochen, ihr Schädel, aber der Rest war übel zugerichtet und kaum noch wieder zu erkennen.

Frank beugte sich hinunter und untersuchte die Überreste. „Das ist ganz eindeutig Buttercup."

Walter schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber wer oder was kann denn so etwas getan haben? Seht euch doch nur mal ihre Leiche an. Gestern haben wir sie noch mit den anderen gesehen, und jetzt?"

Frank nickte. „Phillip, kennst du irgendein Tier, das so etwas anrichtet? Das Gorillas angreift?"

Phillip schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber irgendein Tier muss Buttercup getötet haben. Menschen waren es nicht.", stellte Mara fest.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Phillip.

„Wir Menschen fangen Gorillas um sie in Zoos zu stecken. Warum sollten wir sie töten? Sie haben nichts Wertvolles an sich, kein Elfenbein und auch ihr Pelz ist nicht unglaublich begehrt. Also? Warum sollten es Menschen sein?"

„Vielleicht ist irgendetwas schief gegangen und man musste sie töten!", warf Walter in die Runde.

„Nein.", sagte Nadu.

„Aber warum nicht?!", fragte Geoffrey.

„Wir hätten den Schuss gehört. Ganz sicher."

Jenny sah sich um. „Und warum hätten die Wilderer sie dann hier vor unsere Nase erlegt. Wir hätten sie leicht erwischen können. Dieses Risiko wären die Wilddiebe niemals eingegangen."

Frank nickte. „Jen hat Recht. Wir sind uns also einig, dass es ein Tier gewesen sein muss."

Hinter ihnen murmelten die Einheimischen ängstlich und warfen ihnen misstrauische Blicke zu.

„Hier in der Gegend lebt aber kein Tier, das einen Gorilla angreifen würde!", sagte Phillip.

„Dann hat eben ihre Gruppe Buttercup getötet. Vielleicht ist sie mit einem anderen Gorillamännchen fremdgegangen und Elvis hat sie umgebracht.", mutmaßte Walter, der danach sofort von Mara angestoßen wurde.

„Quatsch. Gorillas sind sanftmütig. Sie hätten Buttercup vertrieben, aber niemals getötet."

Alle sahen voller Mitleid auf die Überreste, die Jenny mit ihrem Hemd zudeckte. „Aber irgendjemand hat das getan, und wir sollten besser wissen wer, denn vielleicht stehen nicht nur Gorillas auf seiner Liste.", sagte sie und blickte in die Runde.

**Sie hatten Buttercup in der Nähe des Camps begraben und sassen nun alle in der** Runde um die Kochstelle. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und sie warteten darauf, dass Nadu zurückkam, um ihnen die Entscheidung der Einheimischen mitzuteilen. Alle schwiegen und jeder dachte etwas anderes.

Geoffrey schaltete eine Videokamera ein und bastelte an ihr herum. Chucky hüpfte über die Kisten und schnappte sich eine Banane, als Nadu hinter den Büschen hervorkam. Phillip und Walter standen auf.

„Was ist, Nadu? Bleiben sie?" Fragte Phillip.

Nadu brauchte nichts sagen, man sah es an seinem Gesicht. „Nein!"

Wütend warf Phillip seinen Hut auf den Boden. „Verdammt, wieso denn nicht?"

„McCarthy, sie verstehen das nicht. Sie denken, sie wissen, wer Buttercup umgebracht hat und wollen weg!"

Die anderen sahen zu Nadu auf.

„Sie wissen wer Buttercup ermordet hat?", fragte Geoffrey und stand auf.

Nadu nickte.

„Wer?" Mara sah Nadu fragend an.

„Sie denken, dass es die bösen Geister sind, und dass ihr sie geweckt hättet."

„Ach das ist doch Schwachsinn!", rief Phillip aus.

„Nur weil sie nicht daran glauben ist es noch lange kein Schwachsinn, McCarthy!" Nadus Augen funkelten Phillip böse an.

„Aber wer jetzt letztlich dafür verantwortlich ist spielt keine Rolle, denn Tatsache ist, dass wir keine Träger mehr haben. Ohne Träger, keine Abreise!", schloss Frank.

„Dann sage ich morgen in meinem Tagesbericht, dass die sich um neue Träger kümmern sollen, schließlich . . . . . . ." Phillip wurde durch einen lauten, erbärmlichen Schrei unterbrochen, der wieder aus der Richtung des Flusses kam.

Danach hörten sie wilde Angstschreie. Ihnen allen blieb das Herz stehen.

„Was zum Teufel geht da vor?", fragte Jenny und stellte sich dicht neben Phillip.

„Das kommt wieder vom Fluss!", sagte Walter und schnappte sich sein Gewehr.

Alle sahen sich an und nickten dann. Wieder ging es in Richtung Fluss und alle trugen eine Waffe oder zumindest ein Betäubungsgewehr. Als sie das Flussufer erreichten konnten sie nichts sehen. Alles war seltsam ruhig und leise. Zu leise. Die Vögel waren verstummt und nichts tat sich. Alles hielt den Atem an, selbst die Natur. Am Ufer lag das abfahrbereite Boot der Einheimischen doch von ihnen fehlte jede Spur. Das Herz schlug ihnen bis zum Hals.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte Frank und blickte zu Nadu, der ängstlich den Waldrand im Auge behielt.

„Wie können 12 Personen einfach so verschwinden?"

Nichts geschah. Es blieb still. Kein Wind, kein Geräusch, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben.

„Walter, Nadu, Geoffrey und ich, wir gehen uns mal umsehen. Jen, Mara und Frank, ihr bleibt hier!", sagte Phillip und schlich mit den anderen davon.

Ruhig und gleichmäßig floss der Fluss vorbei, als sich Jenny, Mara und Frank in ein Gebüsch hockten.

„Das ist gar nicht gut!", sagte Mara und sah sich zu Jenny um.

„Ruhig!", befahl ihr Frank.

Die Zeit verging, doch Phillip, Walter und Nadu kamen nicht wieder zurück.

„Verdammt, wo sind sie?" Jennys Stimme zitterte ebenso, wie ihr Körper.

„Wir werden sie suchen müssen!", schlug Frank vor.

Die Frauen stimmten ihm zu und dann krochen sie vorsichtig aus dem Gebüsch hervor.

„Wir gehen am Fluss entlang!", flüsterte Frank und ging auf das Ufer zu.

Immer noch hatte sich nichts an der Stille geändert. Das lauteste Geräusch war das Knirschen des Sandes unter ihren Füssen. Frank behielt den Waldrand im Auge, während Jenny und Mara zu beiden Richtungen blickten. Totenstille, die deshalb umsomehr durch Maras schrecklichen Schrei zerissen wurde. Erschreckt wirbelten Frank und Jenny herum, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Maras Blick war starr auf den Fluss gerichtet. Auch Jenny fing an zu schreien und fiel auf die Knie.

Im Fluss trieben an ihnen vier leblose Körper vorbei. Selbst Frank musste schwer schlucken und liess das Gewehr fallen, als er Phillips schwarzes Haar erkannte. Daneben schwammen Walter, Geoffrey und Nadu.

Durch die hysterischen Schreie von Mara und Jenny bemerkten sie nicht, dass die Gefahr noch auf sie lauerte. Nicht weit von ihnen.

Langsam schlich es auf sie zu und packte zuerst Frank, den es mit einem kräftigen Schlag das Genick brach. Jenny und Mara schrien wahnsinnig vor Angst auf. Es war da, und es war gekommen um sie zu töten. Mara und Jenny rannten zurück zum Camp, und hofften auf Sicherheit. Doch es war hinter ihnen und es war schneller. Mara stürzte über eine Wurzel und wurde plötzlich von etwas in den Dschungel gerissen. Das letzte was Jenny von ihr hörte, war ein entsetzlicher Schrei.

Rennend erreichte Jenny das Camp. Wahnsinnig vor Angst rannte sie auf den Laptop zu und schaltete ihn ein. Sie warf einen Blick hinter sich, doch nichts war mehr zu sehen. Als hätte die Natur wieder die Luft angehalten. Alles war wieder still. Sie fing an panisch zu weinen und betete um Hilfe. Dann sah sie wieder auf um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie in Sicherheit war, doch da konnte sie es wieder sehen. Es rannte direkt auf sie zu. Sie war verloren. Jenny merkte nicht mehr, als ihr Schädel brach.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **Universität Berkeley/ Kalifornien/ Sonntag 13. 45 Uhr

Dorothy Chairman schloss die Tür zum Büro des Universitätsdirektors auf und trat ein. Dorothy liebte das Büro mit den alten hölzernen Wandvertäfelungen und dem dunklen Parkett. Was ihr daran nicht gefiel, waren die vielen ausgestopften Tiere, die die Vorgänger von Mr Layman über die Jahre gesammelt hatten. Sie ging auf den riesigen Schreibtisch zu und klemmte sich vor den Computer. Dorothy war für den Kontakt mit den Teilnehmern der Expedition, an der auch ihr Bruder teilnahm, verantwortlich und lenkte alles weitere von Los Angeles aus. Der Direktor war gerade auf dem Weg hierher und sie hatte sich schon Eintritt zu seinem Büro verschafft. Sie klopfte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, als der Computer mal wieder länger brauchte um ins Internet zu kommen. 

Endlich kam der Direktor zur Tür herein. Vincent Layman war ein mittelgroßer dicklicher Mann, mit grauem Haar und einer Nickelbrille. „Hallo Dorothy! Ist der Bericht schon da?"

„Ich bin noch nicht online!"

Mr Layman stellte seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch und holte sich einen Stuhl. „Ist das jetzt der aktuellste Bericht?", fragte er, und bewunderte, wie Dorothy mit ihren Fingern schnell über die Tastatur glitt.

„Ja! Phillip muss ihn heute erst geschrieben haben!"

Mr Layman sah aus dem Fenster und seufzte. Es regnete. „Hoffentlich haben sie da hinten nicht so schlechtes Wetter wie hier!"

Dorothy lächelte, endlich war sie online. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte sie keine Post. „Mr Layman, Sir?"

Vincent Layman stellte seine Kaffeetasse wieder auf den Tisch. „Was ist? Was schreiben sie?"

„Gar nichts! Sie haben nicht geschrieben!"

„Was meinen sie mit, sie haben nicht geschrieben ?"

„Gestern haben wir den Tagesbericht von Samstag bekommen, richtig?"

Layman sah Dorothy ungläubig an. „Ja, und?"

„Heute müssten wir also hier den Tagesbericht für Sonntag bekommen!"

„Ja!"

Dorothy schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte dann besorgt zu Layman. „Da ist aber kein Tagesbericht in unserer Mailbox!"

Vincent Layman starrte auf den Monitor. „Prüfen sie das noch einmal!"

„Gut!" Wieder sah Dorothy in der Mailbox nach. „Nein, Sir! Es ist kein Tagesbericht da. Ich habe hier Tagesberichte von jedem Tag der Expedition. Abgeschickt jeden Tag um dieselbe Uhrzeit. Der heutige Tagesbericht fehlt, Sir!"

Layman konnte sich das nicht erklären. „Das kann nicht sein. Vielleicht sind sie nur ein bisschen spät. Ich werde mit den Investoren telefonieren. Vielleicht haben die Post, ansonsten warten wir bis morgen."

Dorothy nickte und starrte dann wieder auf den Bildschirm.

**Layman hatte Dorothy nach Hause geschickt und sass nun vor dem Telefon in** seinem Büro. Vor ihm lag die Nummer der Firma, die die Expedition mitsponserte. Langsam wählte er die Nummer. Es dauerte, aber dann nahm endlich jemand ab.

„Net Technologies, Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Eine freundliche Stimme am anderen Ende liess Layman lächeln. „Hallo, mein Name ist Professor Layman von der Universität Berkeley. Ich würde gerne mit Mr Morgan reden!"

„Einen Augenblick, ich verbinde sie!"

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick und dann hatte er einen Mann am Apparat.

„Morgan!"

„Pete? Hier ist Vincent!"

„Vincent! Ich glaube ich weiss, warum du anrufst."

„Habt ihr auch nichts gehört?"

„Nein!" Das Seufzen am anderen Ende verriet ihm, dass sich Pete Morgan ebenfalls Sorgen um die Expeditionsgruppe machte.

„Pete, ich mache mir Sorgen! Auf Phillip McCarthy kann man sich verlassen. So etwas würde er nicht einfach vergessen!"

„Du meinst, es ist etwas passiert?"

Layman nickte. „Ja, das denke ich! Vielleicht ist etwas schiefgegangen!"

Stille.

„Sag etwas, Pete!"

„Je länger wir warten, desto mehr Geld verschwenden wir!"

Layman nickte still. „Und was jetzt?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Vincent! Ich kenne da jemandem. In zwei Tagen rufe ich dich zurück!"

Erleichtert atmete Layman aus, dann legte er auf.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **FBI – Hauptquartier/ Washington D. C./ Dienstag 10. 13 Uhr

_Der Tag begann im Grunde ganz normal. Nachdem Special Agent Dana Scully_

ihren Wagenim Parkhaus des J. Edgar Hoover Gebäudes geparkt hatte, betrat sie die riesige Eingangshalle. Sie hatte gehofft den ersten Touristen des Tages noch zuvor zukommen, doch einige trieben sich auch jetzt schon im Foyer herum. Ihre Absätze klapperten auf dem blanken Marmor, als sie auf die Fahrstühle zuging. Sie grüßte die Wachmänner im vorbeigehen und strich dann ihren Anzug vor den Aufzugtüren glatt. Sie war nicht sehr gross und zierlich gebaut und kaum jemand hätte sie für eine FBI Agentin gehalten, doch sie liebte ihre Arbeit und war gut darin. Während sie auf das vertraute Ping wartete, gesellte sich jemand zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Agent Scully!"

Erschreckt sah Scully auf. „Oh, Mr Skinner, Sir!"

Walter S. Skinner, ein Assistant Director des FBI, lächelte sie freundlich an und Scully lächelte zurück. Skinner war ein kräftiger, großer Mann Mitte vierzig. Scully wusste nie so richtig, wie sie Skinner einzuschätzen hatte. „Guten Morgen, Sir!"

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls gingen auf, und Walter Skinner liess Scully zuerst eintreten.

Scully drückte den Knopf in den Keller und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Etage 4, Sir?"

Skinner rückte seine Brille zurecht und nickte freundlich.

Scully drückte den Knopf.

„Agent Scully?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden!"

Scully wurde hellhörig und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder passiert? Sie schluckte und drehte sich zu Skinner. „Mit mir?"

„Und mit Agent Mulder! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in meinem Büro!"

Scully nickte, als sich die Türen öffneten und Walter Skinner den Fahrstuhl verliess. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als Skinner den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte und versank dann wieder in ihren Gedanken, bis die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich erneut öffneten und sie den Keller des FBI–Hauptquartiers erreicht hatte.

Ein Korridor tat sich vor ihr auf und sie musste ein wenig lächeln. Alles sah noch genau so aus wie vor gut sieben Jahren, als sie zum aller ersten Mal das Allerheiligste des FBI betreten hatte. Damals noch als frischgebackene Außendienstagentin, die den X–Akten und einem neuen Partner zugeteilt wurde.

Scully strich sich eine Strähne ihres fuchsroten Haares aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Partner Fox Mulder. Mit ihm arbeitete sie nun schon seit sieben Jahren an den X–Akten, jenen Fällen, die niemand sonst im FBI auch nur mit Handschuhen angefasst hätte. Fälle, bei denen Wissenschaft und Rationalität meist keine Rolle spielten, was sie selbst oft genug erfahren hatte. Es handelte sich um die Fälle, für die es keine konventionellen Erklärungen gab: Mysteriöse Erscheinungen, paranormale Ereignisse.

Deshalb wurde Mulder auch spöttisch von vielen seiner Kollegen Spooky Mulder genannt. Zu Anfang ihrer Arbeit mit Fox Mulder hatte sie all die unerklärlichen Phänomene für Schwachsinn erklärt. Doch mit der Zeit fiel es selbst Scully, als ausgebildete Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin, schwer hinter jedem mysteriösen Fall eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung zu finden. Es gab Dinge für die es keine Erklärung gab. Das hatte sie mit der Zeit lernen müssen. Das war vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür, warum sie und Mulder mit der Zeit immer besser mit einander auskamen. Sie beide waren durch die Jahre und ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse zu einer Einheit zusammengewachsen, die auch nur noch als solche funktionieren konnte. In diesen sieben Jahren hatte sich vieles verändert.

Vorsichtig klopfte Scully an die nur angelehnte Bürotür ihres Partners, und schob dann vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch den Spalt.

Mulder sass mit einer Brille vor einer Röntgenaufnahme und bemerkte Scully nicht, als sie den Raum betrat. Mulder war ein großer Mann von jugendlichem Aussehen, doch seine haselnussfarbenen Augen verrieten sein wirkliches Alter. Er hatte mehr gesehen, als sich die meisten Menschen vorstellen konnten.

Scully liess ihren Blick über das Chaos schweifen und schüttelte den Kopf. Mulder war kein Fan von Ordnung, denn es herrschte ständig trostloses Durcheinander. Überall lagen irgendwelche Videobänder, DNS–Aufzeichnungen, Krankengeschichten, Nahaufnahmen von irgendwelchen seltsamen Zeichen auf verwelkter Haut, verschwommene Schnappschüsse verstreut herum, die angeblich die Existenz von Außerirdischen beweisen sollten. All diese Gegenstände gehörten zu Fällen, die nur darauf warteten in die schwarzen Metallschränke gebettet zu werden, die die Hälfte des schon kleinen Büros einnahmen. Diese Schränke enthielten Mulders Lebensaufgabe: Die X–Akten.

Scully klopfte an den Rahmen der Tür, um sich bemerkbar zu machen und strich noch einmal ihre Haare glatt. „Mulder?"

Erschreckt durch Scullys Stimme sah er auf. Immer noch trug er die Brille auf der Nase, die er normalerweise nicht brauchte.

Scully musste grinsen, denn man bekam Mulder nur äußerst selten mit dieser Brille zu Gesicht. Scully liebte es ihn mit Brille zu sehen. Dadurch wirkte er noch intelligenter.

Er sah ihr Lächeln und grinste zurück. „Ich sehe schon, Scully, ihnen geht es gut!"

Langsam ging sie auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und schmiss ihren Mantel über die Lehne eines Stuhls.

Mulder beobachtete sie. „Also, Scully, was treibt sie denn schon so früh hierher? Sehnsucht?" Schelmisch grinste er sie an.

„Früh? Mulder, es ist ... " Schnell sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „ ... es ist schon 10. 40 Uhr, und eigentlich bin ich viel zu spät!" Sie schnappte sich den seltsam verformten Metallklumpen, der auf Mulders Tisch lag und drehte ihn in ihrer Hand hin und her.

„Wissen sie, was das ist, Scully?"

Scully wusste sofort was jetzt kam. Er würde ihr wieder einen Vortrag über die Herkunft dieses Metallklumpens halten. Und der Klumpen kam dann ganz sicher aus der Antarktis oder war ein Bewies für die Existenz von Atlantis. „Nein, das weiss ich nicht!" Sie sah, wie es in Mulders Augen aufblitzte.

„Das ist ein Klumpen verbogenes Metall, dass von einem abgestürzten UFO aus Wisconsin stammen soll!"

Sie musste einfach grinsen. Sein Glaube an das Übernatürliche und an außerirdische Lebensformen war nach wie vor unerschüttert. „Toll!" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Röntgenaufnahmen auf seinem Tisch. „Was ist das, Mulder?" Und da wusste sie sofort, dass sie das Falsche gesagt hatte, denn sie hatte ihm schon wieder einen Grund für einen neuen Vortrag gegeben. „Ähm, ist schon gut!" Werte sie schnell ab. Noch einen seiner „Vorträge" würde sie so früh am Morgen dann doch nicht überstehen.

Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, dann eben nicht." Sagte er in einem beleidigten Tonfall. Doch die richtige Wirkung schien er bei Scully damit nicht zu erzeugen.

„Mulder, Skinner will uns in seinem Büro sehen!"

Mulder musterte ihr Gesicht. „Weshalb?" Mulder zog sich die Brille von seiner Nase und liess sie achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen. „Wir waren doch so brav in letzter Zeit." Er grinste sie an.

Scully zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Metallklumpen wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich weiss nicht, was er von uns will." Sie seufzte und stand dann auf. „Also los, Mulder! Auf in die Höhle des Löwen!"

Mulder schnappte sich seine Anzug Jacke und verliess hinter Scully das Kellerbüro.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhl öffneten sich vor ihnen, als sie die 4. Etage erreicht hatten. Viele FBI Agenten eilten hektisch durch die Gänge und verschwanden mit einem Stapel Akten unter den Armen in anderen Büros. 

Mulder und Scully gingen den Korridor entlang und näherten sich langsam dem Büro des Assistant Directors.

Kimberly Cook, Skinners Sekretärin, sah auf und bedeutete den beiden noch Platz zu nehmen.

Fünf Minuten später wurden sie in Skinners Büro gerufen.

Der Assistant Director sass an seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte, als Mulder und Scully von Kimberly in das Büro geführt wurden. Skinner nickte den beiden zu und sie setzten sich auf zwei Stühle, die direkt vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Als Skinner das Telefonat beendet hatte, sah er auf und brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande. „Agent Mulder, Agent Scully!" Er nickte ihnen anerkennend zu.

„Sir!", sagte Mulder und strich seinen Schlips glatt.

„An das FBI wurde eine ganz spezielle Bitte herangetragen." Er sah den beiden Agenten direkt in die Augen. „Es geht um das Verschwinden eines amerikanischen Expeditionsteams in der Demokratischen Republik Kongo. Den Investoren dieses Projekts ist es sehr wichtig zu wissen, was mit dem Team geschehen ist."

Mulder verstand nicht ganz, was Skinner damit sagen wollte, und tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Scully aus. „Aber Sir, was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

„Ich habe **sie** **beide **für diese Aufgabe in Betracht gezogen! Es wird vermutet, dass das Team von einer freiheitskämpferischen Gruppe festgehalten wird. Die Regierung in der Demokratischen Republik wird zurzeit durch einige militante Separatistengruppen unter Druck gesetzt, und es könnte sein, dass das Team in einen politischen Unruheherd getappt ist."

Scully räusperte sich. „Aber Sir, dann ist es kein Fall für die X–Akten!"

Skinner blickte zu Scully und schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. „Das ist es gewiss nicht. Doch es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sie für einen anderen Fall abkommandiere." Skinner blickte zwischen Mulder und Scully hin und her. „Ich habe ihnen und Agent Mulder den Status eines Rechtsattachés verschafft, die ausser Landes geschickt werden können, um für die Botschaft der Vereinigten Staaten tätig zu werden."

Mulder fing ironisch an zu grinsen. „Warum haben wir nur immer so viel Glück?"

Skinner funkelte ihn tadelnd an.

Manchmal war Mulders Temperament nur schwer zu bändigen und diese Tatsache hatte ihn schon mehr als einmal in eine brenzliche Lage gebracht. Scully konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich diesmal beherrschen würde. Doch heute musste auch Scully darum beten, dass sie ruhig blieb. War diese ganze _Rechtsattaché-Sache_ etwa wieder nur ein einfacher Vorwand, um sie aus Washington wegzulocken?

„Ich werde ihnen die Unterlagen mitgeben, damit sie sich einarbeiten können. Falls sie noch weitere Fragen haben, wenden sie sich an mich!" Skinner zog eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf und holte einen größeren Ordner heraus, den er Scully aushändigte.

„Danke Sir!"

„Sie können gehen!"

Mulder warf Scully einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass sie verärgert war, dann erhoben sie sich und verließen Skinners Büro.

Scully riss die Tür zu Mulders Büro auf und schmiss ihre Anzugjacke herein. 

Jetzt merkte Mulder deutlich, dass sie sauer war, als sie ihre Tasche auf den Schreibtischstuhl warf. „Scully, was ist los?"

„Nichts!"

„Scully?"

Scully konnte ihre Gefühle normalerweise sehr gut verbergen und deshalb war sie immer wieder erneut erstaunt, wie Mulder doch merkte, wenn ihr etwas fehlte. Auf ihn konnte sie sich wirklich verlassen. Und sie wusste das. Er war derjenige, der sie niemals anlügen würde. Ihm konnte sie vertrauen. „Ja, stört sie das denn gar nicht, Mulder?"

Mulder sah sie verwundert an.

Er ist immer so verdammt ruhig, dachte Scully. Diese Ruhe kannte sie nur zu gut.

Manchmal wunderte sich selbst Mulder, wie Scully wusste, was ihm fehlte, ohne ihr davon erzählt zu haben. Für Scully war Mulder einfach zu verstehen. Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und wusste, was ihm fehlte. Heute überraschte er sie mit demselben Gespür. „Scully, was meinen sie?"

Scully stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck in den Augen an. „Mulder, diese ganze Sache ist doch wieder mal nur ein idiotischer Vorwand, um uns von den X–Akten abzuziehen!"

Mulder musste lächeln. „Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden?"

Scullys Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Verständnislosigkeit. „Mulder, worüber lachen sie?"

„Naja, sie verteidigen die X–Akten!" Mulder lockerte seinen Schlips.

„Mulder, ich verteidige **sie**! Sie und ihre Arbeit! Und es ist einfach lächerlich, dass Skinner uns in den Kongo schickt. Das Expeditionsteam wurde ganz sicher von Separatisten gefangengenommen. Spezialeinheiten der Regierung sind für diese Fälle verantwortlich, Mulder. Was haben wir denn damit zu tun?"

Mulder konnte Scullys Standpunkt durchaus verstehen und eigentlich empfand er diese Aufgabe auch eher als lästig. Doch im Moment musste er Scully erstmal beruhigen, denn er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte. „Sehen wir uns doch erstmal die Unterlagen an, hm?"

Murrend öffnete sie den Ordner in ihrer Hand. „Sechs amerikanische Forscher sind in der Demokratischen Republik Kongo, nahe dem Tshuapa Fluss verschwunden. Seit Sonntag keine Zeichen mehr von ihnen. Erforschten das Verhalten und das Leben der Berggorillas!"

Mulder atmete aus. Scully hatte keine Lust zu diesem Trip und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Mulder das alles so kalt liess. Er war derjenige, der die X–Akten wieder zurück ins Leben geholt hatte. Es hätte doch in seinem Interesse liegen müssen, dass dieser Fall wenigstens ein bisschen paranormal war.

„Scully, Skinner hat uns **persönlich** dazu beauftragt. Wir **müssen** seiner Aufforderung Folge leisten!" Er zog sein Jackett aus und warf es über einen Stuhl. Mulder wusste, dass er Scully mit diesem Argument in der Tasche hatte. Sie war zwar diejenige, der er am meisten traute und er wusste, sie würde alles für ihn aufs Spiel setzen, doch sie war dem Bureau immer noch loyal. Regeln und Kontrolle spielten für Dana Scully eine sehr wichtige Rolle. An dem Tag, an dem dies nicht mehr der Fall sein würde, würde ihre Welt zusammenbrechen, dachte Mulder.

Sie wusste, dass Mulder Recht hatte und nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf.

„Scully, sie müssen das alles positiv sehen!" Mulder lehnte sich an eine freie Wand in seinem Büro.

„Was bitte, ist daran positiv?" Scully schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite und setzte sich dann auf den freien Stuhl direkt gegenüber von Mulder.

„Naja, sehen sie es so, sie waren noch nie in ihrem Leben im Dschungel der Demokratischen Republik Kongo!" Er lächelte sie freundlich an und nahm ihr den Aktenordner aus der Hand.

Scully schüttelte den Kopf und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Mulder konnte sie immer wieder zum lachen bringen.

Mulder wusste, dass sie diesen Fall zwar nicht gerne machen würde, aber sie würde ihr Bestes geben. Wie immer. Manchmal beneidete er sie um diese Gabe. Auch wenn sie nicht oft einer Meinung waren, wusste er, dass sie ihn niemals verraten würde.

Sie würde ihr Leben für ihn geben und dasselbe würde er für sie tun.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.** Universität Berkeley/ Kalifornien/ Mittwoch 8. 30 Uhr

Layman sass in seinem Büro und rauchte eine seiner kubanischen Zigarren, während er auf Dorothy wartete. Pete Morgan von Net Technologies hatte ihn zurückgerufen, und ihm gesagt, dass er mit dem Freund gesprochen hätte und ein Team zusammengestellt werden würde. Zwei FBI Agenten, ein Interessenvertreter von Net Technologies, er und Dorothy Chairman sollten die Reise ins Kongobecken antreten. Er hatte Dorothy zu sich gerufen, um ihr das zu sagen. Der Abflug einer privaten Maschine vom Flughafen in Washington D.C. war für Freitag angesetzt worden, und bis dahin war es nicht mehr viel Zeit eine neue Expedition vorzubereiten. Layman wurde durch ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seiner Bürotür aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. „Herein!" 

Dorothy Chairman steckte ihren Kopf mit dem schwarzen Haar durch die Tür und kam dann mit einem schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie war eine gute Studentin, angehende Biologin, und weil sie so gross war, wirkte sie ziemlich schlaksig.

Er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht sehr gut geschlafen hatte, denn ihre Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen. Kein Wunder, dachte sich Layman, schließlich war ihr Bruder ein Teilnehmer dieser verschollenen Expedition.

„Was ist los, Mr Layman? Haben sie doch noch geschrieben?" Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Dorothy gehofft Mr Layman würde ja sagen, doch dann sagte er das, was sie sich gedacht hatte.

„Nein!"

„Was dann?" Dorothy nahm Platz auf einem der schwarzen Ledersessel.

„Wir unternehmen eine zweite Expedition zum Tshuapa, Dorothy! Und sie und ich werden als Interessenvertreter der Universität mitgehen!"

Dorothy traf es wie ein Schlag. „Aber, Sir, wir? Wir fahren ins Kongobecken?"

„Dorothy, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal!" Er versuchte ihr mit einem Lächeln den ersten Schock zu nehmen und sie zu beruhigen, doch er selbst war viel zu unruhig.

„Ja, Sir!"

„Sie werden sehen, Dorothy!" Er sah sie an, doch Dorothy hatte ihre Brauen hochgezogen und schien zu fragen: ist das wirkliche eine so gute Idee, Mr Layman? Doch er selbst glaubte es nicht wirklich, wie sollte es da jemand anderes tun?

**Pete Morgan hatte Jason Turner zu sich in sein Büro gerufen. Jason war ein** mittelgroßer, sehr kräftiger Mann und hatte es innerhalb von Net Technologies schon weit gebracht. Er war der Sicherheitschef der Labore und hatte früher beim Secret Service gearbeitet. Und obwohl er für die Sicherheit verantwortlich war, machte er keinen vertrauensvollen Eindruck. Seine eng zusammenstehenden Augen verliehen ihm etwas animalisches, hinterhältiges.

Als er an diesem Tag von Pete Morgan, dem Präsidenten von Net Technologies, zu sich gerufen wurde, konnte er sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Kein Fehler war ihm oder seinen Angestellten unterlaufen, alles war so wie es sein sollte. Und dafür würde er seine Hand ins Feuer legen. Jason redete sich ein, dass es keinen Grund für dieses Zusammentreffen geben konnte. Und er liess noch nicht einmal den Gedanken an einen Fehler von seiner Seite aus zu. Er war kein Typ, der Fehler machte. Jason stieß die Tür zum Vorzimmer von Mr Morgan auf und meldete sich bei der Sekretärin.

„Sie werden schon erwartet, Mr Turner!" Sagte die freundliche Sekretärin und führte Jason in das Büro.

Pete Morgan hielt einen Golfschläger in der Hand und übte das Putten als seine Sekretärin mit Jason zur Tür herein kam. Morgan sah nicht auf sondern spielte ruhig weiter.

Jason konnte Pete Morgan nicht ausstehen, aber solange er in Morgans Gunst stand war ihm das egal.

„Hallo, Jason! Setzen sie sich!"

Jason setzte sich auf die nahegelegene Couch. „Tag, Mr Morgan!"

Endlich hatte Morgan den kleinen weißen Ball in eine dafür vorgesehene Kuhle geschlagen und ein elektronischer Beifall war zu hören. Morgan packte den Schläger weg und kam dann auf Jason zu, der immer noch auf der Couch sass. „Fantastisch, oder?" Morgan zeigte hinter sich auf das Home–golfing–System . „Haben die Japaner erfunden!"

Jason nickte ihm zu. „Sir, sie wollten mit mir reden. Weswegen?"

Morgans Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er stand auf um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen. „Jason, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon?"

Jason musterte Morgan mit Berechnung. „Acht Jahre, Mr Morgan, Sir!"

Morgan nickte mit dem Kopf. „Acht Jahre!" Dann sah ihn Morgan direkt an. „Und sie sind einer meiner treuesten Mitarbeiter, richtig? Immerhin leiten sie das Sicherheitssystem meiner Labore!"

Jasons Gesicht zeigte nach wie vor keine Miene. „Ja, Sir, das tue ich!"

Morgan winkte ihn näher heran. „Wissen sie, dass unsere Firma eine Expedition in das Kongobecken finanziert?"

Jason wusste es nicht. „Sir?"

„Jason, diese Expedition ist verschwunden, und wir wollen wissen, was mit ihr passiert ist!"

Jason ahnte schon, was Morgan ihm gleich sagen würde und lehnte sich ruhig in der ledernen Couch zurück.

„Sie sollen als Interessenvertreter unserer Firma die zweite Expedition begleiten!"

Seine Intuition hatte ihn nicht getäuscht.

„Sein sie übermorgen in Washington D.C., um alles weitere haben wir uns schon gekümmert!"

Jason nickte pflichtbewusst. Er spürte etwas abenteuerliches und sein Blut schoss schneller durch seine Venen.

„Sie werden von einem Professor, einer Studentin und zwei Bundesagenten begleitet werden!"

Jason gefiel die Idee mit den Bundesagenten gar nicht. Als er noch beim Secret Service war hatte er immer schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht. Er hasste sie förmlich. Diese Fed´s. Und er schwor sich, sich nicht von den Feds in seine Aufgaben pfuschen zu lassen. Das würde er zu verhindern wissen.

„Ihr Flugticket wird ihnen Miss Gutierrez am Ausgang geben!" Morgan legte so viel Vertrauen in seinen Stimme, wie es ihm möglich war.

Jason verabschiedete sich und lief in Richtung Tür.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **Internationaler Flughafen Dulles/ Washington D.C./ Freitag 7. 57 Uhr

Es war noch nicht richtig hell, als Mulder sein Appartement verlassen und sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen gemacht hatte. Mulder hasste es so früh am Morgen aufzustehen, vor allem wenn man am Abend vorher noch bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hatte. Scully und er hatten sich in einem kleinen Café getroffen und waren den ganzen Fall noch einmal durchgegangen. Skinner hatte ihnen beiden noch einmal vollstes Vertrauen ausgesprochen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass alles, was sie vielleicht brauchen könnten, schon am Flughafen bereitstehen würde. 

Mulder parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz und machte sich dann mit seinem Gepäck auf den Weg zum Terminal. Er wusste, dass das Flugzeug, das sie in den Kongo bringen sollte von einer kleineren Piste abfliegen würde, doch wo das genau war konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Auf Flughäfen kam er sich immer irgendwie verloren vor. Wäre Scully hier, dachte Mulder, würde sie das schon regeln. Wie immer. Bei dem Gedanken an sie musste er lächeln.

Mulder atmete tief ein und sah sich zu allen möglichen Richtungen um. Menschenmassen strömten durch den riesigen Terminal und andauernd wechselten die Ankunfts - und Abflugszeiten auf den digitalen Schirmen. Kinder schrien, Telefone klingelten und die Lautsprecheransage wiederholte immer wieder dasselbe. Plötzlich meinte Mulder seinen Namen gehört zu haben, und er drehte sich um.

Scully kam durch die Menge auf ihn zu. Sie trug Jeans, T – Shirt und eine schwarze Strickjacke. Ein ungewohntes, aber zu Scully passendes Outfit. Er musste grinsen, denn zwischen diesen vielen Menschen wirkte sie noch viel kleiner als sie sowieso schon war. Er machte oft Scherze über ihre Größe, doch er meinte sie nie ernst. Er hatte bei Scully immer das Gefühl sie beschützen zu müssen, und das lag vielleicht gerade daran, dass sie so zierlich war.

Als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte liess sie ihre Tasche vor seine Füße fallen und blies geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„Morgen!" Sagte Mulder und grinste.

Scully lächelte ihn an und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Mulder! Was machen sie hier?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich suche ich unsere Rollbahn!"

„Die ist gleich da vorne!"

Es war ihm klar, dass Scully sich in diesem ganzen Chaos zurecht finden würde.

„Kommen sie!" Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging dann auf das ferne Ende des Terminals zu.

„Scully, wollen wir nicht rebellieren?" Fragte Mulder aus heiterem Himmel.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was?"

„Na los, wir fliegen einfach in die Karibik!" Mulder konnte nicht sehen, wie sie grinste. „Kommen sie, Scully, sie haben mich noch nie in Badehose gesehen!"

„Jetzt dürfen sie drei Mal raten warum ich nicht in die Karibik will!"

Er grinste. „Soll das etwa heißen, sie wollen mich nicht in Badehose sehen?" Doch seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet, da ein Wachmann auf sie zukam und sie anhielt.

„Halt! Wo wollen sie hin?" Fragte der junge Wachmann und versperrte Scully den Weg. „Sie können hier nicht raus. Diese Rollbahnen sind nur für gecharterte Flüge!"

Scully und Mulder zogen ihre Ausweise und konnten sehen, wie das Gesicht des Mannes ein bisschen weißer wurde.

Mulder liebte diese Augenblicke. Da konnte man mal wieder sehen, wie viel Einfluss die Behörden auf einfache Leute hatten.

Als sie den Wachmann passiert hatten traten sie auf die erste Rollbahn und hatten sofort Glück. Unweit vor ihnen stand eine mittelgroße Maschine und einige Männer waren gerade dabei Materialkisten zu verstauen auf denen FBI stand. Langsam gingen sie darauf zu und hielten dann in einiger Entfernung an. Ein leichter Wind wehte, und mittlerweile war es hell.

Scully sah zu Mulder auf, der aus der Entfernung das Flugzeug musterte. „Was denken sie, Mulder?"

„Naja, ich überlege, ob diese Maschine da überhaupt noch bis in den Kongo kommt!"

Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

Er wusste genau, dass sie Angst vor dem Fliegen hatte und nutzte das manchmal schamlos aus. Doch niemals meinte er das, was er sagte auch wirklich ernst.

„Sie sind fies!" Scully verpasste ihm einen kleinen Stoss und ging dann weiter auf die Maschine zu.

„Hey, Scully, bis jetzt ist noch nie Eine oben geblieben!" Er amüsierte sich über ihre Angst und folgte ihr dann. Kurz vor der Maschine holte er sie wieder ein.

„Mulder, warum müssen sie mich immer quälen?"

„Naja, irgendetwas in ihnen ruft den Sadist in mir hervor!"

Beide grinsten sich an, als sie plötzlich von einer grossen, dünnen Frau angesprochen wurden. „Sind sie die Feds?"

Scully hasste dieses abwertende Wort für die Bundesangestellten.

„Ja!" Sagte Mulder und streckte der Frau die Hand hin. „Und wer sind sie?"

Die Frau richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und kam leicht an die von Mulder heran. „Mein Name ist Dorothy Chairman. Ich bin von der Universität Berkeley. Der Universitätsdirektor und ich reisen mit ihnen!"

Scully musterte sie. „Berkeley? Ist Mr Layman immer noch der Direktor?"

Die blauen kalten Augen von Dorothy fixierten Scullys. „Ja, wieso?"

„Ich habe auch für ein Semester in Berkeley studiert!"

Mit einem Mal war die kühle Distanz aus Dorothys Augen verschwunden und sie streckte auch Scully freundschaftlich die Hand hin. „Fein! Ich werde mich jetzt noch um ein paar Sachen kümmern, wir sehen uns dann im Flugzeug." Mit diesen Worten rannte Dorothy davon und verschwand hinter der Maschine.

Mulder und Scully gingen weiter auf das Flugzeug zu und reichten dann einem Träger ihre Sachen, der sie sofort ins Innere des Flugzeugs brachte.

„Ähm, Scully?"

„Ja?" Scully sah ihn an.

„Was sollten wir eigentlich mit diesen Tabletten machen, die wir bekommen haben? Was war das eigentlich?" Er konnte den Schock auf Scullys Gesicht erkennen.

„Sie haben sie nicht geschluckt?" Hauchte sie und sah ihn schockiert an.

Er sagte gar nichts sondern sah sie nur an.

„Mulder, das waren die Prophylaxen gegen Malaria, Gelbfieber und alle möglichen Arten von Diarrhöe! Sie sollten sie 24h vor Abflug einnehmen, Mulder, sonst . . . . ."

Er konnte die Besorgnis in ihren Augen sehen und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Gut! Dann weiss ich jetzt wenigstens was ich geschluckt habe!"

Scully atmete aus. „Was habe ich ihnen getan, Mulder? Klebt auf meiner Stirn vielleicht ein Zettel auf dem steht Bitte ärgern! Sie verträgt´s ?" Sie sah ihn aus ihren wasserblauen Augen an und ging dann an ihm vorbei ins Flugzeug.

„Ach, Scully, kommen sie schon! Sie sind doch jetzt nicht wirklich sauer, oder? Scully?"

Natürlich war sie nicht sauer. Wie hätte sie auf ihn sauer sein können.

**Jason Turner betrat die Rollbahn, mit seiner Tasche auf dem Rücken.** **Hinter ihm** fuhr ein Gabelstapler auf die Rollbahn, der mehrere Kisten geladen hatte auf denen das Firmenlogo von Net Technologies stand. Jason hatte beschlossen seine Sache gut zu machen, denn das war ganz sicher förderlich für seine weiteren Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten innerhalb der Firma. Ausserdem konnte dieser Trip in den Kongo nicht so schwer sein.

Die Träger, die eben noch dabei waren das Flugzeug zu beladen waren mittlerweile mit ihren Arbeiten fertig und verließen die Rollbahn. Es war jetzt 8. 15 Uhr und das Flugzeug sollte um 8. 30 Uhr starten.

Es war also Zeit für Jason an Bord zu gehen.

Scully, Mulder Dorothy und Mr Layman hatten sich zusammen auf die linke Seite gesetzt, und waren gerade dabei ihr Handgepäck zu verstauen, als Jason den Kabinenraum betrat. Keiner von den Passagieren bemerkte ihn, bis er sich räusperte.

Alle sahen erschrocken auf.

Scully mochte ihn auf Anhieb nicht. Sie hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis und man konnte sich immer darauf verlassen. Und bei Jason Turner hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl. Sie tauschte schnell mit Mulder einen Blick aus und er verstand, was sie sagen wollte.

Auch das liebte er an der Beziehung, die er mit Scully hatte. Beide konnten sich auch ohne Worte verstehen. Mulder tat einen Schritt auf Jason zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Fox Mulder, FBI! Und wer sind sie?"

Jason sah ihn nicht an, sondern musterte die anderen Passagiere. „Jason Turner von Net Technologies!"

Layman drängte sich an Mulder vorbei und stellte sich direkt vor Jason. „Hat Pete Morgan sie geschickt?"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte Jason die Frage.

Dann wandte sich Layman wieder an die anderen. „Ich denke, sie möchten alle wissen, worum es sich hier handelt!"

Scully nickte.

„Net Technologies unterstützt ebenfalls die Expedition, deshalb wird auch ein Vertreter von Net mitgeschickt!"

Auch Mulder mochte die Art nicht, wie Jason Turner alle Leute innerhalb des Flugzeugs abtaxierte und er war froh, als der Pilot ihnen sagte, dass sie nun starten würden. Es würde sich zeigen, in wie weit sein und Scullys Gefühl Recht behalten würde.

**13 Stunden sollte der Flug nach Kinshasa dauern und sie hatten erst die Hälfte **davon hinter sich. Bisher war alles ruhig verlaufen.

Layman hatte sich in ein Gespräch mit Jason verwickeln lassen, was für Mulder vollkommen unverständlich war und Dorothy hatte sich ein wenig hingelegt um zu schlafen.

Scully sass neben ihm und sah aus dem Fenster. Schon an ihrer Haltung konnte er sehen, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich wohlfühlte. Ihre Hände hatten sich um die Lehnen gekrallt und ihre makellose helle Haut war noch weißer als sonst. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er wusste, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Und diesmal war er sogar nicht ganz unschuldig daran. „Scully?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm um und sah ihm dann in seine haselnnussfarbenen Augen.

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich das vorhin alles gar nicht ernst meinte mit dem Flugzeug und so, oder?" Er versuchte entschuldigend zu lächeln und atmete innerlich auf, als sie nickte.

„Es liegt nicht an ihren wunderbar unterstützenden Erzählungen, Mulder. Fliegen ist einfach nichts für mich."

Er lächelte verständnisvoll. „Versuchen sie zu schlafen, vielleicht hilft es?!"

„Danke! Aber ich bin nicht müde!" Sie lächelte ihn an und blieb dann mit ihrem Blick an Layman und Jason haften, die sich ein paar Reihen vor ihnen unterhielten. „Über was die wohl reden." Scully nickte in die Richtung der Beiden, und Mulder drehte sich um.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."

Scully sah ihn an und Mulder erwiderte ihren Blick, wobei er bemerkte, dass sie ein wenig von ihrer krampfhaften Haltung verloren hatte. Er musste sie einfach angrinsen.

Scully sah in fragend an. „Was? Was ist denn?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte einfach nicht anders!"

Hinter ihnen hörten sie, wie sich Dorothy bewegte und kurz danach ihren Kopf über die Sitze streckte. „Hey!" Sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Immer noch über dem Atlantik?"

Mulder nickte. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Dorothy aufwachen würde, denn er wollte mit ihr über die Expedition reden. „Dorothy, was für eine Expedition ist das?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie wissen gar nichts?"

„Doch, ein wenig, aber nicht viel!"

Dorothy kroch zurück auf ihren Sitz und holte eine Mappe hervor. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf den Sitz vor die Beiden. „Hier!" Sie händigte den Beiden die Mappe aus und Mulder und Scully überflogen sie, während Dorothy zu jedem Foto und jedem Text die Erklärungen lieferte. „Insgesamt sechs Expeditionsteilnehmer sind im Kongobecken verschwunden. Phillip McCarthy, seine Freundin Jenny Levinson, Geoffrey Potter von Net Technologies, Frank Blackwood, Mara Dales und mein Bruder Walter Chairman. Sie haben das Verhalten der Berggorillas studiert." Dorothy seufzte und atmete dann tief ein. Zu jedem genannten Namen lagen in der Mappe die Fotos parat. „Wir standen während der Expedition in Kontakt mit den Teilnehmern, doch seit Sonntag haben wir nichts mehr von ihnen gehört!"

„Das ist schon fast eine Woche her!" Sagte Scully und sah Dorothy durchdringend an, die darauf hin traurig nickte.

„Ja! Und ich mache mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen!"

Mulder sah auf und nickte ihr zu. Er wusste, dass es nicht gut aussah. Wären sie entführt worden, dann hätten sich die Entführer gemeldet. Doch sie hatten keine weitere Nachricht erhalten und das verbesserte die Situation nicht.

Layman schüttelte den Kopf, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass etwas mit dem Expeditionsteam schiefgelaufen sein könnte. Doch auch diese Möglichkeit konnte man nicht ausser Betracht lassen. Hastig fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn, und wunderte sich, dass Jason Turner so ruhig blieb. „Haben sie so etwas schon öfter gemacht?" 

Jason schenkte ihm einen kalten Blick. „Was?"

„Naja, sie wirken so ruhig!"

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr Layman, ich werde alles unter Kontrolle haben!" Jason wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte, und Layman nickte erleichtert. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und nippte an seinem Glas. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern. Jason war der Erste, der diese Stille brach. „Aber was sollen diese Bundesagenten hier?"

Layman sah Jason fragend an, denn er verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. „Bitte?"

„Ich denke, sie haben mich verstanden!"

„Naja, sie sind als Unterstützung der Regierung dabei!"

Jason schnaubte durch die Nase und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein dichtes Haar. „Die werden ganz sicher nur Probleme machen!"

Layman schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber, sie sind zu unserer Sicherheit ..."

Doch er wurde von Jason unterbrochen. „Layman, ich werde ihnen jetzt mal eines sagen! Falls diese Agenten meine Arbeit in irgendeiner Weise behindern sollten, dann werde ich mich höchstpersönlich um die beiden kümmern!"

Layman warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter. Die junge rothaarige Frau sah aus dem Fenster und der Mann hatte sich in eine Akte vertieft. „Was meinen sie damit?"

Jason funkelte ihn böse an und lächelte dann ironisch. „Keine Sorge, Mr Layman. Ich weiß schon, wie ich die behandeln muss. Die sind doch alle gleich – alles Bürohengste."


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **Internationaler Flughafen Ndolo/ Kinshasa/ Freitag 13. 56 Uhr

Die Maschine rollte langsam aus und kam dann auf einem kleinen Rollfeld endlich zum stehen. Scully atmete erleichtert auf. 

Mulder musste wieder grinsen. „Scully, jetzt sind sie wieder sicher!"

Sie lächelte zurück, wusste aber nicht genau ob Mulder sich wieder lustig über sie machte oder auch einfach nur froh über die problemlose Landung war.

Während des ganzen Fluges hatte sich Layman mit Turner unterhalten und sie taten es auch jetzt noch.

Scully konnte an Laymans Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er mit dem was Jason im gesagt hatte nicht zufrieden war. Endlich wurden die Türen geöffnet und sie konnten aus dem Flugzeug aussteigen. Draussen traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Die Hitze war überwältigend und sie brauchten einige Minuten, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatten die heiße Luft einzuatmen.

Sofort begannen einheimische Träger die Maschine zu entladen.

Dorothy stellte sich neben Mulder und Scully auf die Landebahn und sie warteten darauf, dass auch Layman und Turner zu ihnen kommen würden, als sie plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wurden.

„Hey, hallo! Sie sind aber schon verdammt früh hier!"

Alle drei wirbelten herum und sahen in das Gesicht eines schwarzen Mannes. Das Weiss seiner Zähne leuchtete im Gegensatz zu seiner fast schwarzen Haut.

Grinsend musterte er Dorothy und Scully, was Scully überhaupt nicht gefiel. Und Mulder erst recht nicht.

„Entschuldigen sie, wer sind sie?" Fragte Mulder mit einer festen Stimme.

Der Mann lächelte und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Sidney Washington! Ich bin ihr Führer durch den Dschungel!"

Hinter Mulder tauchten Layman und Turner auf.

„Hey, Jason! Schön dich zu sehen!" Sidney ging auf Jason zu und umarmte ihn feste.

Scully war klar, dass sich solche Männer untereinander kennen mussten.

Sidney brüllte irgendetwas in der Landessprache zu einem der Träger und wandte sich dann wieder an alle die um ihn herum standen. „Also, können wir?"

Scully sah Mulder fragend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schob sie vor sich her. Scully hasste es nicht die Kontrolle über irgendetwas zu haben oder nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde, und folgte den anderen, die sich einem grossen Laster näherten, nur ungern.

Mulder half Scully in den Laster und kletterte dann als letzter hinein, als der Wagen schon anfing zu fahren.

Es war ein schäbiger, alter Lieferwagen dessen Metallskelett mit dreckigem Leinenstoff umspannt war. Alle sassen auf Bänken, die an den Wänden des Lasters befestigt waren. Ihr Gepäck folgte in einem weiteren Laster, der direkt hinter ihrem fuhr. Sie wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt, als sie über die schlechte Asphaltpiste des Flughafens fuhren.

Scully brach als Erste das Schweigen. „Also, wohin fahren wir jetzt?" Ihr Ton verlangte eine Antwort.

Sidneys Blick fixierte sie vollkommen und sie schluckte unsicher. „Wir fahren nach Yenge! Das ist ungefähr 18 Stunden von hier entfernt ..."

Sidney wollte weiter sprechen doch Dorothy sprach das aus, was Scully dachte. „18 Stunden?"

„Ja!"

Frustriert sank Dorothy zurück auf die Bank und krempelte sich die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch.

Scully versuchte ihre eigene Frustration zu verbergen. „Und dann?" Sie legte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und pellte sich aus der schwarzen Strickjacke.

„Dort heuern wir Träger an und dann geht es in den Dschungel!" Sidney grinste sie an. „Und wenn sie wollen Miss, dann kümmere ich mich ganz persönlich um ihr Wohlergehen!"

Scully versuchte freundlich zu bleiben aber auf so eine Anmache fiel eine Frau der 90´er sowieso nicht mehr rein. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht darauf zurückkommen! Danke!"

Als Sidney sich gerade in ein Gespräch mit Jason vertiefen wollte, ging Mulder dazwischen. „Entschuldigung, und wie viele Tage brauchen wir dann bis zum Camp des Expeditionsteams?"

„Naja, vielleicht 1 oder 2! Das kommt ganz darauf an!"

„Worauf?" Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Start in Washington hatte Layman wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Naja, der Dschungel ist gross! Dort leben viele einheimische Stämme. Nicht alle sind freundlich gesinnt! Und ausserdem sagen sie ja selbst, dass ihr verschollenes Expeditionsteam von einer Separatistengruppe dort irgendwo festgehalten wird, oder nicht?" Erwiderte Sidney.

Mulder lehnte sich wieder zurück an eine Metallstrebe, ganz dicht neben Scullys Kopf.

„Mulder?" Ihre Stimme war fast nicht zu hören, also drehte er sich in ihre Richtung.

„Ja?"

„Ich würde gerne mal wissen, worüber sich Layman und Jason den ganzen Flug unterhalten haben!"

Er nickte. „Na dann, machen sie sich mal an einen der beiden ran, Scully!" Er grinste und zog dann sein Hemd aus.

Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen und schloss dann die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Nachher! Ich habe immerhin noch 17 Stunden und 45 Minuten Zeit!"

Plötzlich hielt der Laster abrupt an und alle die sich nicht festgehalten hatten wurden auf den Boden geschleudert.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn los?" Sagte Layman und stand wütend auf.

Ausserhalb des Lasters waren aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören, die eine der vielen Sprachen des Landes sprachen.

„Ihr wartet hier und sagt nichts!" Befahl ihnen Sidney und verschwand.

Mulder hatte sich inzwischen schon wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt, als plötzlich der Leinenstoff an einer Seite hochgezogen wurde und mehrere bewaffnete Männer verärgert in den Wagen starrten. Sie brüllten etwas und sofort stiegen drei Männer mit tarngrünen Anzügen in den Wagen und zogen Layman, Turner, Scully, Mulder und Dorothy aus dem Laster.

Dorothys Herz schlug bis zum Hals und anders ging es den anderen auch nicht, als sie gezwungen wurden sich an den Laster zu stellen.

Sidney stand in einiger Entfernung und unterhielt sich anscheinend mit dem Anführer, der in einem Jeep sass.

Die bewaffneten Männer begannen als erstes Mulder nach Waffen abzutasten und fuhren dann mit Layman und Scully fort.

Mulder überstand die Kontrolle problemlos und auch Layman bekam keine Probleme mit den Männern, doch bei Scully fing auf einmal einer der Männer an zu schreien und alle anderen richteten ihre Waffen auf sie.

„Hey!" Schrie sie und wollte sich umdrehen, doch sie wurde von zwei Männern an den Handgelenken festgehalten.

Einer der Männer rannte zum Jeep und präsentierte dem Anführer das, was sie bei ihr gefunden hatten.

„Scully, was haben sie denn in ihrer Tasche gehabt?" Fragte Mulder und sah besorgt zu ihr hinüber, als sie versuchte den Kopf zu ihm zu drehen aber von einem der Männer am Kopf festgehalten wurde.

„Ich ..."

Der Mann kam vom Jeep zurück und im selben Moment wurde Scully losgelassen und die Waffen wurden wieder gesenkt.

„Alles ok?" Mulder musterte sie von oben bis unten und war erleichtert als sie nickte. „Weshalb haben die so reagiert?"

Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es vor sein Gesicht.

„Eine Nagelfeile?" Er musste sich beherrschen um nicht loszulachen.

Endlich kam Sidney von dem Jeep zu ihnen zurück und die schwarzen Männer zogen wieder ab.

„Was war denn das?" Fauchte Jason wütend.

„Das war die Zollkontrolle! Sie haben von einem Attentäter gehört, der sich auf dem Flughafengelände herumtreiben soll! Vor zwei Tagen wurde der Sohn eines Senators ermordet. Die sind im Moment alle ziemlich aufgeregt!" Sagte Sidney und kletterte wieder auf den Laster.

„Und warum haben sie uns wieder gehen lassen?" Fragte Mulder und half Layman auf den Laster.

„In den meisten Fällen hilft da ein altbewehrtes Mittel! Man nennt es Geld!"

Scully strich mit ihrem Handrücken den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn und stemmte sich dann mit all ihrer Kraft auf die Ladefläche des Lasters. „Sie meinen Korruption?"

Sidney half ihr mit einem kräftigen Schwung hoch. „Sie haben es echt drauf, Lady!" Er lächelte sie an, wobei es ihr eiskalt über den Rücken lief.

Als alle den Laster wieder bestiegen hatten konnte die Reise endlich weitergehen. Sie sahen nicht viel von Kinshasa, sondern hörten nur den immer leiser werdenden Lärm der afrikanischen Grosstadt, denn schließlich waren sie auf dem Weg in das fast unbewohnte Kongobecken, und sie hatten noch gut 17 Stunden vor sich.

**Ein Schlagloch auf der unebenen Piste rüttelte den Laster erneut durch.** **Mulder **schlug sofort die Augen auf. Er hatte versucht ein wenig zu schlafen, doch die staubige, mit Schlaglöchern übersähte Piste machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er rieb sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht um den Schlaf loszuwerden und um den Schweiß fortzuwischen, dann sah er durch den Laster. Es war geradezu still. Ausser dem Motorengeräuschen des Lkw´s war nichts zu hören. Er hob etwas von dem umspannenden Stoff an und versuchte nach draussen zu sehen. Es war dunkel, und er schätzte die Uhrzeit auf 23. 30 Uhr. Neben ihm sassen Scully und Dorothy. Scully lehnte an seiner Schulter und schien friedlich zu schlafen, selbst als ein neues Schlagloch den Reifen in die Quere kam. Scully konnte wirklich überall schlafen. Dorothy hatte sich mit ihren langen Armen um eine Metallstrebe verkeilt und schien so einen sicheren Halt zu haben. Gegenüber von ihm sassen Layman, Sidney und Jason. Layman hatte seine Arme über seinem nicht all zu kleinen Bauch verschränkt und schien eine bequeme Position zum Schlafen gefunden zu haben. Sidney sass einfach nur gerade da und schien trotzdem zu schlafen und dann sah er rüber zu Jason. Jasons kleine grüne Augen musterten ihn genauso, wie seine Augen ihn musterten. „Es ist verdammt heiss, nicht wahr?" Versuchte Mulder eine Konversation zu beginnen. Doch Jason antwortete nicht und Mulder glaubte, dass er zu leise gesprochen hätte und sein Satz von dem Motorengeräusch übertönt worden wäre. Als er gerade noch einmal ansetzten wollte, unterbrach Jason ihn.

„Ich habe ihre Frage schon verstanden!"

„Warum antworten sie dann nicht?"

Jason grinste ihn schief an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht habe ich einfach keine Lust, mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten!"

Fein, dann lassen wir´s doch einfach, dachte Mulder und versuchte eine angenehmere Haltung einzunehmen, ohne dabei Scully zu wecken. Schnell sah er in ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Im Schlaf wirkte sie so hilflos und sein Wunsch, sie zu beschützen und festzuhalten, war stärker als sonst. Vorsichtig zog er sie ein Stück näher zu sich heran, als Jason ihn plötzlich ansprach.

„Versuchen sie jetzt wieder zu schlafen?"

Mulder hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Sie reden mit mir?"

Jason sah sich suchend im Laster um. „Ja, ich denke schon!"

„Eigentlich hatte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ja!" Gab Mulder zurück und wollte schon wieder seine Augen schließen.

Jason nickte ihm mit den Augen zu.

„Wollen sie nicht schlafen?" Fragte Mulder und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Wand.

„Nein! Wenn man schläft ist man so verletzlich!"

Die Art, wie Jason das sagte klang für Mulder wie eine Bedrohung. „Verletzlich?"

Jason nickte. „Wenn ich wach bin kann ich sie wenigstens alle kontrollieren!"

Er hätte sich gefreut wenn Scully wach gewesen wäre, damit er ihr hätte zeigen können, dass es noch einige viel paranoidere Menschen auf diesem Planeten gab. „Na dann!" Sagte Mulder und schloss die Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **Yenge, Kongobecken/ Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Samstag 8. 41 Uhr

**Scully schlug die Augen auf, als der Laster plötzlich stehen blieb. Benommen rieb **sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und musste sich kurz orientieren. Sie war immer noch in dem Laster und um sie herum, waren die Leute mit denen sie unterwegs war, ausser Jason und Sidney, doch keiner schien wach zu sein. Mulder schlief neben ihr und hatte sie in seinen Armen. Sie musste lächeln und sah in sein Gesicht, das ruhig und vollkommen entspannt war. Plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung aus ihren Augenwinkeln wahr. „Mr Layman!"

Erschrocken sah er auf und lächelte sie dann freundlich an. „Wenn sie auch aufgewacht sind, weil wir angehalten haben, junge Dame ..."

Scully musste bei dem Ausdruck junge Dame grinsen.

„... dann begleiten sie mich und wir gehen der Sache auf den Grund!"

„Sehr gerne!"

Vorsichtig löste sie sich von Mulders Seite und verliess mit Professor Layman den Laster.

Die Sonne schien und begann langsam die Erde zu erwärmen, als sie aus dem Laster gekrochen kamen. Sie standen auf einem riesigen Platz um den viele kleine Hütten gebaut waren und dahinter leuchtete das dichte Grün des Regenwaldes auf.

Scully war fasziniert. „Das muss Yenge sein!" Sagte Scully und atmete erleichtert aus, bei dem Gedanken an die unbequeme Fahrt. Der schwere Geruch der feuchten Erde und der Pflanzen zog durch die Luft, als sie sich beide umsahen, aber niemanden entdeckten. „Tja, und was machen wir jetzt ..." Sagte Scully und sah Layman fragend an.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber ich weiss noch gar nicht ihren Namen, junge Dame!"

Scully musste wieder grinsen. „Dana Scully!"

Layman lächelte freundlich und gab ihrer Hand, wie ein Gentleman, einen Handkuss. „Mein Name ist Vincent Layman!"

Scully nickte. „Ich weiss!"

Layman legte die Stirn in Falten und zog ein weißes Tuch aus der Tasche, mit dem er sich schnell über das Gesicht fuhr. „Woher?"

„Ich habe ein Semester lang in Berkeley studiert!"

Wieder bedeckte das Gesicht des alten Mannes ein freundliches Lächeln. „Wirklich?"

Scully nickte und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften um sich dann noch einmal umzusehen. „Also, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir auf das größte Haus da vorne zugehen, Mr Layman!"

„Sehr gerne! Aber bitte nennen sie mich Vincent!"

Die Einfachheit der Worte mit denen Layman mit ihr sprach machte ihr gute Laune.

Layman griff nach ihrem Arm und dann ging er mit ihr auf das größte Gebäude zu, als plötzlich aus einem der Häuser eine Menge Kinder hervorsprang und erstaunt stehen blieb, als sie Scully und Layman sahen.

Die Haut der Kinder war fast schwarz und das Weiss in ihren Augen leuchtete hell. Sie fingen an zu lachen und kamen langsam näher.

Layman und Scully sahen sich unsicher an und lächelten dann freundlich.

Neugierig standen die Kinder um die Beiden herum und betrachteten sie. Anscheinend hatten die Kinder noch nie weißes oder rotes Haar gesehen, geschweige denn überhaupt einen weißen Menschen.

Vorsichtig versuchten sie Laymans Bart oder Scullys Haare zu berühren, und fingen an zu lachen, wenn sie sich einer von beiden bewegte. Layman schnappte sich ein kleines Mädchen und setzte es auf seinen Arm.

Alle Kinder lachten und fingen an, immer wieder dasselbe zu rufen, was so viel bedeutete wie Wunder , und um die beiden herum zu tanzen.

Als Dorothy sich langsam bewegte stieß sie aus Versehen Mulder an, der sofort verschreckt aufwachte. 

„Was?" Er sass senkrecht auf der Bank und starrte in Dorothys verschlafenes Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen!" Versuchte sie entschuldigend zu sagen und streckte sich.

„Guten Morgen, Dorothy!" Sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar. Erst jetzt sah er sich im Laster um. Dorothy und er waren ganz alleine.

Jason, Sidney, Layman und Scully fehlten. Auch Dorothy schien das bemerkt zu haben. „Sind sie wachgeworden, Dorothy, weil sie gehört haben, wie jemand den Laster verlassen hat?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich bin wachgeworden, weil ich ..." Sie lauschte noch einmal und grinste dann. „Hören sie das denn nicht?" Sie sah Mulder an, und da hörte er es auch.

Viele hohe Stimmen riefen immer wieder dasselbe und lachten.

„Was ist das?" Fragte er Dorothy, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Beide verließen den Laster und traten in die Sonne, die mittlerweile schon höher am Himmel stand.

Er brauchte zwar einen Moment bis sich seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten, doch Mulder wusste sofort, dass sie in Yenge sein mussten. Er war überwältigt vom Regenwald, der sich direkt hinter den Hütten erstreckte. Er und Dorothy folgten einfach den lauten Rufen und standen dann plötzlich vor einer Menge eingeborener Kinder, die wie wild um Scully und Layman tanzten und sie bewundernd anstarrten. Mulder musste grinsen.

Als Scully aufsah, schien ihr rotes Haar förmlich vor dem Grün des Dschungels zu glühen. „Mulder!" Sie strahlte ihn an, als er auf sie zuging.

„Guten Morgen!" Sagte er und zog sie an seiner Hand aus der Menge von kleinen Kindern.

„Guten Morgen!" Erwiderte sie und sah sich dann zu Layman um. „Kommen sie, Vincent!"

Mulder sah zu Layman, der sich nur mühsam von den Kleinen losreißen konnte.

Scully hatte sich anscheinend gut mit Layman unterhalten, denn sie durfte ihn schon bei seinem Vornamen nennen.

„Sidney und Jason sind nicht mehr im Laster!" Sagte Mulder und versuchte Scullys Aufmerksamkeit von diesem kleinen afrikanischen Jungen vor ihr auf sich zu lenken.

Doch sie sah nicht zu ihm auf, sondern antwortete ihm nur so. „Ich weiss! Sie waren schon nicht mehr im Laster, als Vincent und ich aufgestanden sind!"

„Vincent und ich?" Mulder grinste. „Habe ich da irgendetwas nicht mit bekommen?" Jetzt hatte er es geschafft. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ihm.

Mit dem kleinen Jungen an der Hand drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Mulder, halten sie die Klappe!" Sie ging vor ihm auf das größte Gebäude zu, wobei ihn der kleine Junge mit den schwarzen Augen an ihrer Hand, anlächelte.

Sidney trat gerade auf den Vorplatz des größten Gebäudes, als die Kinder mit Mulder, Scully, Dorothy und Layman im Schlepptau auf ihn zusteuerten. Die kleine Rothaarige gefiel ihm. „Hey! Schon wach?" Fragte Sidney und trat in die Sonne, direkt vor Scully. 

„Ja, wir sind wach!"

Seine Augen musterten Scully von oben bis unten. „Sind sie sehr sauer, Dana, dass ich sie nicht geweckt habe?"

Mulder rückte neben ihr auf und stellte sich neben sie.

„Woher wissen sie, wie ich heiße?" Scully musterte diesen kleinen Schleimer genauesten mit ihren klaren Augen.

Sidney grinste sie an. „Ich weiss eine Menge, Dana!"

Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und beruhigte Mulder mit einem Blick. „Mr Washington ..."

„Warum nicht Sidney?" Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über Sidneys Gesicht.

„Weil _**ich** _nicht will, dass **sie** mich Dana nennen!" Scullys Stimme war fest und unmissverständlich.

Sidneys Lächeln verschwand und drehte der Gruppe dann den Rücken zu. „Los, wir warten schon die ganze Zeit auf euch!" Sagte Sidney scharf und trat dann wieder in das Gebäude.

Mulder sah zu Scully, die den kleinen Jungen zurückließ. „Anscheinend habe ich bei dem Kerl auch irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen!" Er ging an ihr vorbei in die Hütte.

Es war dunkel und viel kühler als draussen. Die Wände waren aus Lehm und mit kleinen Holzfiguren bedeckt, und umgaben die Mitte des Raumes wo vor ein paar Männern Jason sass und verhandelte. Als auch Dorothy, als Letzte, den Raum betreten hatte stand Jason auf und grinste sie an.

„Na endlich! Noch eine Stunde länger, und Sid und ich wären alleine losgegangen!"

Mulder hätte es nicht gewundert.

„Also, das hier ist der Ältesten Rat!" Jason zeigte hinter sich auf ein paar Einheimische, die Jeans und alte T–Shirts trugen. „Ich habe mit ihnen über die Träger verhandelt! Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen losgehen!"

Dorothy trat aus dem Schatten. „Wieso erst morgen? Wieso nicht schon heute?"

Jason musterte sie und trat einen Schritt näher. „Was?"

„Je eher wir aufbrechen, desto besser! Es ist jetzt eine Woche her, seitdem das letzte Signal von der Gruppe kam. Je länger wir warten, desto weniger Chancen haben wir!" Dorothy hatte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe vor Jason aufgebaut, den sie damit um mindestens einen Kopf übertraf.

„Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung!" Sagte Vincent Layman und trat neben seine Studentin.

„Tja, dann bin ich wohl eindeutig überstimmt, nicht wahr?" Jason blickte in die Runde und machte dann einen freundlichen Diener vor dem Ältesten Rat. Danach verliess er das Gebäude.

Sie hatten sich auf einen Aufbruch am späten Nachmittag des heutigen Tages geeinigt und hatten nun freundlicher Weise Zeit zum Kleider wechseln bekommen. 

Scully wartete am Dorf eigenen Brunnen darauf, dass sie sich endlich umziehen durfte. Neben ihr sass Dorothy, die genauso aussah, wie Scully sich fühlte.

„Ein Bad! Ein Königreich für ein Bad!" Murmelte Dorothy vor sich hin und Scully nickte von ganz alleine. Sie schloss die Augen und krempelte sich die Ärmel ihres T–Shirts hoch. Dorothy drehte ihren Kopf zu Scully und schirmte ihre Augen vor der Sonne ab. „Darf ich sie mal etwas fragen?"

Scully fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die vom Schweiß verklebten Haare. „Natürlich!"

„Soll ich sie eigentlich auch Scully nennen, oder haben sie auch so etwas wie einen Vornamen?"

Scully musste grinsen und drehte sich zu Dorothy um. „Dana!"

„Schön! Ich habe mich schon gewundert! Meinen Namen kennen sie ja!"

Scully nickte und grinste immer noch.

„Darf ich noch mal etwas fragen?"

„Sicher!"

Dorothy zog ihre Schuhe aus und stellte ihre Füße in den warmen Sand.

Scully erwartete die Frage, warum sie und Mulder sich mit ihren Nachnamen anreden würden, doch sie wurde enttäuscht.

„Ist die Haarfarbe echt?"

Sie wollte gerade antworten, als Mulder auf die beiden zuschlenderte. Frisch angezogen in langen beigefarbenen Leinenhosen, einem weißen T–Shirt und Barfuss. Der Anblick war mehr als nur ungewohnt, aber Scully gefielen die Sachen an Mulder.

„Der Nächste ist dran!" Rief er ihnen von weitem zu.

Dorothy sah Scully bettelnd an, fragte aber trotzdem noch mal aus Höflichkeit. „Darf ich?"

Scully nickte freundlich lächelnd, und sah dann Dorothy zu, die sich auf den Weg machte, gerade in dem Moment, als sich Mulder neben ihr fallen liess. Sie musterte ihn von der Seite und fing an zu grinsen.

„Scully, bitte keine fiesen Bemerkungen zu dieser beigen Hose!"

„Na gut!"

Auch er grinste und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen den Brunnen. Ein paar hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt, saß Layman im Schatten eines Baumes umringt von allen Kindern des Dorfes. Jason und Sidney waren mit ein paar Männern damit beschäftigt das Gepäck aus den Lastern zu laden und auf dem Platz zu deponieren.

Scully fasste sich in den Nacken und schob ihre Haare hoch. „Mulder?"

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte sie schon die ganze Zeit fragen, was sie denken, was mit dem Team geschehen ist, und ob sie überhaupt noch leben!"

Mulder verscheuchte eine Mücke auf seinem Arm und sah dann zu Scully. „Ganz ehrlich?"

Sie nickte und griff nach einem Stein, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Was den ersten Punkt betrifft, dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Wir wissen viel zu wenig. Der zweite Punkt, naja, ich denke nicht, dass sie noch leben!"

„Warum nicht?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Wollen sie mir etwa erzählen, sie glauben, dass das Expeditionsteam noch lebt? Nach einer Woche in diesem Dschungel? Ohne ein Lebenszeichen oder ein Signal von irgendwelchen Separatisten, die Lösegeld fordern?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein! Ich dachte nur sie sehen es positiver als ich!"

„Ich wünschte man könnte es so sehen, aber ..."

„Ich weiß, was sie meinen!"

Für einen Moment war es wieder still zwischen den beiden, nur die Geräuschkulisse des Regenwaldes war zu hören und das vereinzelte Lachen der Kinder.

Mulder liess seinen Blick über den ganzen Platz gleiten und blieb dann bei Jason stehen, der einen einheimischen Mann anschrie. „Scully, sagen sie mir wenn ich mich irre, aber kann es sein, dass Jason uns irgendwie nicht mag?"

Scully musste über seine künstliche Naivität lachen. „Wie kommen sie bloss darauf?"

„Naja, ich bin beim FBI!"

Sie musste wieder lachen. Plötzlich sprang sie auf, während Mulder sie fragend ansah.

„Hey, verlassen sie mich?"

Sie nickte ihm über die Schulter zu.

„Warum?" Da sah er, dass Dorothy hinter zwei Hütten hervorkam und Scully zu sich gewunken hatte. „Ja, ja, gehen sie ruhig und betrügen sie mich mit einer Seife!" Er sah Scully nach, bis sie hinter den Hütten verschwunden war und stemmte sich dann hoch um zu Layman und den Kindern zu gehen.

Sidney schnallte sich einen der schweren Rucksäcke auf den Rücken und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um. Es war später Nachmittag, die mörderische Hitze des Tages verschwand langsam und es war die beste Zeit aufzubrechen. Sie hatten zehn einheimische Männer als Träger angeheuert, die in einer Gruppe für sich standen und lachten. „Also, können wir?" Fragte Sidney mit einer lauten Stimme, so dass jeder ihn hören konnte. 

„Mr Layman ist noch nicht da!" Rief Mulder, der Scully half einen Rucksack anzulegen, der fast genauso gross war wie sie selbst.

Endlich kam Layman um die Ecke einer Hütte geeilt, und trug zwei kleine Fetischpüppchen um den Hals. „Ich bin schon da!" Layman, der rotkarierte Schottenbermudas und ein gelbes Hemd trug, schnappte sich einen der noch verbliebenen Rucksäcke und grinste freundlich in die Runde.

„Na fein, dann kann es ja endlich losgehen!" Sagte Sidney und rief den Einheimischen etwas in ihrer Sprache zu, worauf hin sich der ganze Treck in Richtung Urwald bewegte. Sidney an der Spitze und die Einheimischen als letztes.

Die Sonne wanderte immer weiter in Richtung Westen und obwohl es noch hell war, konnte man die Sonne im Dschungel nicht mehr sehen. Der Urwald ragte vor ihnen wie ein undurchdringliches Labyrinth, mit vielen Hinterhalten und tödlichen Fallen, auf. Langsam verstummten die Vögel des Tages und die Tiere der Nacht wurden aktiv.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. **Mitten im Dschungel / Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Samstag 21. 56 Uhr

**Sidney hatte ihnen von einem Lagerplatz mitten im Urwald erzählt, den sie** **heute **unbedingt noch erreichen mussten, und so wie Sidney das Tempo vorgab, blieb den anderen auch kein Zweifel daran, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden. Sie folgten schon seit Stunden dem Fluss, der auch am Dorf entlang geflossen war.

Scully ging direkt hinter Jason und bekam die Zweige, die Jason beiseite stieß, ins Gesicht.

Wilde Ranken und Lianen hatten ihre Beine aufgekratzt und jetzt machten sich auch noch die Mosquitos über sie her. Mulder hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich eine lange Hose hätte anziehen sollen, aber ihr war viel zu warm gewesen. Das hatte sie jetzt davon. Wie sie diesen Trip hasste. „Wie weit ist es noch?" Fragte sie Layman, der hinter ihr ging.

„Keine Ahnung!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, doch er war ihr wirklich keine große Hilfe.

„Dana, ist es hier nicht einfach wunderschön?" Das Glühen in Laymans Augen verriet ihr, dass er, im Gegenteil zu ihr, wirklich etwas für diese Abenteuerwanderung übrig hatte.

„Fantastisch!" Sie lächelte ihn so gut es ging an.

Es war fast ganz dunkel, als sie eine freie Lichtung im Regenwald erreichten und Sidney sagte, dass sie hier rasten würden.

Scully liess sich neben Dorothy auf den Boden fallen.

„Hey, jetzt nicht schlapp machen, meine Damen!" Layman schien den Marsch durch den Wald wie einen Spaziergang hinter sich gebracht zu haben. „Die Zelte müssen aufgebaut werden!"

Scully sah Dorothy erschöpft an und stand dann als Erste auf. Schon im selben Moment schmiss ihr Sidney schwungvoll ein eingepacktes Zelt entgegen. Die Wucht des Wurfes hätte Scully beinahe von den Füßen gerissen.

„Tut mir leid!" Rief Sidney, schien es jedoch nicht so zu meinen.

Scully drehte sich zu Dorothy um und musste leider feststellen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Direkt neben ihrem Rucksack. Sie suchte sich eine freie Stelle und fing an, das Zelt alleine aufzubauen, als plötzlich Sidney hinter sie trat.

„Kann ich helfen?"

Scully sah ihn erstaunt an. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten. „Wenn sie wollen?!" Sagte sie unsicher, aber jede Hilfe war ihr im Moment Recht – auch die Hilfe von Sidney Washington.

In ein paar Minuten hatten sie und Sidney das Zelt aufgebaut und Scully konnte anfangen ihre Sachen und Dorothy in das Zelt zu verfrachten. Als sie fertig war, und das Zelt verliess, brannte auf der Lichtung ein kleines Feuer, um das sich Mulder, Layman, Sidney und Jason gesetzt hatten und etwas aßen. Als Scully näher kam stand Layman, wie ein alter englischer Gentleman, auf und bot ihr seinen Platz an.

„Vielen Dank!" Sagte Scully freundlich und liess sich auf die Erde neben Mulder und Jason fallen. Mulder reichte ihr einen Teller, auf den sie sich ein Brot und etwas Suppe lud.

„Wie weit werden wir morgen noch laufen müssen?" Mulder wandte sich mit der Frage an Sidney, der genüsslich eine Zigarette rauchte.

„Ich denke, wenn wir genauso schnell laufen wie heute, dann sind wir morgen Mittag am Camp des Expeditionsteams."

Scully liess ihre Schultern hängen.

Die Unterhaltung wurde plötzlich durch irgendein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Urwald unterbrochen. Alle hielten die Luft an.

„Was war das?" Fragte Layman.

„Wahrscheinlich nur ein Affe!" Versicherte Sidney ruhig.

Scully versuchte im dunklen Wald etwas zu erkennen. „Was für Tiere gibt es hier denn sonst noch so?" Sie sah zu Sidney, der seine Zigarette auf einer Ameise ausdrückte.

„Die gefährlichsten dürften wohl das Flusspferd, das Nilkrokodil und der Leopard sein. Und ein paar Schlangen!"

„Schlangen? Das ist ja echt beruhigend!" Sagte Mulder und liess sich wieder an den Baumstamm sinken, um gemütlich sein Brot zu essen.

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen!" Sagte Jason auf einmal und verschwand sofort in seinem Zelt.

Scully sah ihm nach und schlug dann plötzlich mit der flachen Hand auf ihr Bein, so dass Mulder erschreckt zurückwich.

„Scully, verdammt, was ..."

Zufrieden hielt sie zwischen ihren Fingern eine kleine Mücke und lächelte Mulder an. „Die verdammten kleinen Biester! Anscheinend mögen die mein Blut ganz besonders gerne!" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Mückenspray hervor, dass sie sich auf die Beine sprühte, und dann verrieb.

„Ich mach mal eben meine Runde um das Lager!" Sagte Sidney und stand auf, als Scully sich die Arme einsprühte.

„Mulder, warum werden sie denn nicht gestochen?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, als sie das Spray auf ihren linken Arm einrieb.

„Vielleicht stehen die Mücken einfach nicht auf mich!"

Sie grinste und hielt ihm dann das Mückenspray vor die Nase.

„Was soll ich damit?" Fragte Mulder und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Campingbecher.

„Wären sie so freundlich und sprühen sie mir das auf den Nacken?" Bat Scully höflich.

Layman hob wie ein Wachhund den Kopf und sah zu den beiden hinüber.

Scully hob ihre Haare hoch und Mulder beugte sich über ihren Rücken um den Hals einzusprühen.

Vorsichtig sprühte er den Nacken ein und verrieb dann langsam die Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Haut. Beruhigt senkte Layman wieder den Kopf, als Mulder ihr die Spraydose wiedergab.

„Vielen, vielen Dank!" Sagte sie und strahlte ihn an, bevor sie gähnte.

„Gehen sie ins Bett, Scully!" Sagte er freundlich.

„Sie haben Recht! Das sollte ich wirklich tun, vor allem, wenn unser Sklaventreiber Sidney das gleiche Tempo für morgen einplant." Sie drehte sich erst zu Layman um. „Gute Nacht, Vincent!"

„Gute Nacht, junge Dame!"

Sie lächelte und drehte sich dann wieder zu Mulder. „Gute Nacht!" Wieder schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, und verschwand dann in ihrem Zelt.

Nach so einem Lächeln fragte sich Mulder immer, ob Scully dieses Lächeln nur für ihn aufbewahrte, um ihn aufzuheitern.

Mulder erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und die Vögel hatten mit ihrem Konzert begonnen. Er pellte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und verliess dann leise das Zelt, um Layman nicht zu wecken. Die Überreste des Feuers qualmten noch vor sich hin und es wunderte ihn nicht sehr, dass Jason schon auf war. Er reinigte eine seiner Waffen. 

„Morgen!" Rief Jason ohne von seiner automatischen Waffe aufzusehen.

„Guten Morgen!" Mulder ging direkt an ihm vorbei und auf das Flussufer zu, dass direkt an ihr Nachtlager angrenzte. Ruhig und langsam floss der Fluss an ihm vorbei und führte einige Blätter mit sich. Das Wasser war dunkelgrün und hob sich vom gelben Sand des Ufers ab.

Mulder setzte sich auf einen Stein, der am Rand einer kleinen Bucht bis ins Wasser reichte, und steckte seine Füße ins Wasser.

„Gut geschlafen?" Ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihm.

Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und sah Dorothy ein paar Meter entfernt am Wasser stehen. „Ja, und sie?"

Dorothy berührte mit ihren Schuhen das Wasser und kam dann langsam auf ihn zu. „Und wie! Ich habe noch nicht mal mehr mitbekommen, dass Dana ganz alleine das Zelt aufgebaut und mich irgendwie hineingeschafft hat."

Mulder musste grinsen. Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, wie Scully bei ihrer Größe eine Frau von Dorothys Größe in das Zelt schaffen konnte. „Schläft sie noch?" Fragte Mulder und zog seine Schuhe wieder an.

„Ja!" Sagte Dorothy und schmiss einen Stein über das Wasser. „Darf ich sie eigentlich Fox nennen?"

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

Dorothy grinste. „Ich stand zufällig neben ihnen, als sie sich bei Jason vorstellten?"

Mulder nickte.

„Also, darf ich sie Fox nennen?"

„Naja, wissen sie, ich habe selbst meine Eltern ..."

„Einverstanden, also Fox!"

Er sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Einverstanden!"

Dorothy warf noch einen Stein ins Wasser, und sah ihn dann mit einem ernsteren Gesicht an. „Glauben sie, dass es noch Hoffnung für meinen Bruder und die anderen gibt?"

Zuerst überlegte Mulder, ob er sie anlügen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen, und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich denke leider nicht!"

Dorothy nickte mit dem Kopf, als hätte sie diese Antwort schon erwartet.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgeben sollen." Mulders Stimme war ruhig und sachlich. Er konnte in gewisser Weise nur zu gut verstehen, wie sich Dorothy fühlte. Auch ein Mitglied aus seiner Familie war verschwunden als er gerade 13 war.

„Kommen sie zurück zum Lager?" Fragte Dorothy und wusch sich mit dem Flusswasser durch ihr Gesicht. „Ich denke, ich sollte Dana wecken!" Sagte sie und wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. „Also?"

„Gehen sie ruhig schon vor, Dorothy, ich komme gleich nach!"

Dorothy nickte und verschwand dann im dichten Grün des Dschungels, während Mulder seinen Blick wieder über den Fluss schweifen liess.

Sie waren schon wieder seit Stunden unterwegs, und Scully hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie die Einzige, die dieser Marsch anstrengte. Sidney hatte das Tempo noch mehr angezogen. Doch da sah sie, wie Layman sich an einen Baum lehnte und tief Luft holte. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und er schwitzte mehr als normal. Scully ging schneller und rempelte Jason an, der ihr im Weg stand. „Vincent, sind sie ok?" Vincent lächelte sie unter seiner kleinen Nickelbrille an und wollte sie beruhigen, aber sie sah, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie war die Letzte der Gruppe gewesen, und mittlerweile hatten sie alle überholt. Sie sah sich suchend nach Mulder um, doch sie konnte nur noch Jasons Rücken sehen. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, junge Dame!"

Scully schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und fühlte den Puls. Er war viel zu schnell. Wieder sah sie sich nach Mulder um, doch jetzt konnte sie noch nicht mal mehr Jason sehen. „MULDER!!!!!!!" Schrie sie und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ganz ruhig, Vincent! Sie müssen jetzt ganz langsam und gleichmäßig atmen!" Sie lächelte ihn an und sah dann wieder in die Richtung, in die der Trupp verschwunden war. Was, wenn man nicht bemerken würde, dass sie fehlten? Wenn man sie hier zurück lassen würde? Mitten im Dschungel. „Mulder!" Wieder rief sie nach ihm und war froh plötzlich seine Stimme zu hören, die ihren Namen rief.

Plötzlich tauchte er zwischen zwei Bäumen auf und rannte auf sie zu. Ausser Atem kam er bei ihr an und kniete sich neben sie. „Scully, was ... ist alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt sah er in ihre intelligenten Augen.

„Um mich brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen! Vincent hat einen Kreislaufkollaps!"

Layman mischte sich ein. „Da möchte ich wiedersprechen!"

Scully sah ihn böse an und Mulder musste grinsen.

„Keine Chance! Sie können gegen sie nicht gewinnen! Ich spreche aus Erfahrung!" Gab Mulder zurück, lächelte sie an und half erst ihr und dann Layman auf die Beine.

„Vincent, ein Marsch durch den Dschungel ist kein Spaziergang. Sie sind nicht mehr der Jüngste! Und bei den tropischen Temperaturen darf man sich nicht überschätzen!"

Layman sah zu Scully, wie ein ungezogener Junge zu seiner standpaukehaltenden Mutter.

Dann wandte sie sich an Mulder. „Wir müssen langsamer gehen!"

„Sagen sie das nicht mir, sagen sie das Sidney!" Wehrte Mulder sie ab.

Sie klopfte den Dreck von ihren Knien und strich sich dann die Haare zurück. „Gut! Kommen sie!"

Der Rest der Truppe hatte sich unter einem riesigen Urwaldriesen niedergelassen und wartete schon, als Layman, gestützt von Scully und Mulder, zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte.

„Na endlich!" Sagte Jason genervt. „Wir warten schon!"

Mulder hasste ihn wie die Pest.

Scully übergab Layman an Mulder und ging dann auf Sidney zu, der neben den Trägern sass.

„Mr Washington!"

„Agent Scully?" Sidney erhob sich und ging auf Scully zu.

„Wir müssen das Tempo drosseln. Mr Layman hatte einen Kreislaufkollaps, und obwohl sie vielleicht an diese extremen Temperaturen gewöhnt sind, sind wir es nicht! Bei einer solchen Hitze ist es für uns kaum möglich mit ihrem Tempo mitzuhalten, und ausserdem ..."

Jason trat zwischen die beiden. „Fertig?" Jason hatte sie unterbrochen und starrte sie aus seinen kleinen Augen an.

„Was? " Fragte Scully gereizt nach.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob sie endlich fertig sind? Wegen ihnen vertrödeln wir hier kostbare Zeit, Ma´am!"

Scully musste Schlucken und war froh, als sie spürte, wie Mulder ganz dicht hinter sie trat.

„Wir haben nur um etwas gebeten, Mr Turner, mehr nicht!" Mulders Worte klangen wie eine Drohung und Jason grinste hinterhältig.

„Fein! Dann können wir ja endlich weitergehen!" Sagte Jason, schnappte sich seine Waffe und marschierte weiter in den Wald.

Sidney wandte sich an Mulder und Scully. „Wir werden langsamer gehen!" Sidney nickte den beiden zu und ging dann hinter Jason in den Wald.

Scully ging zurück zu Layman und stützte ihn mit Mulder zusammen. Dann folgten auch sie den anderen in den Wald.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. **Camp der amerikanischen Expeditionsgruppe/ Kongobecken, Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Sonntag 16. 25 Uhr

Jason und Sidney, die an der Spitze des Trecks gingen, schlugen mit ihren Macheten das dichte Gestrüpp entzwei. „Es ist nicht mehr weit! Vielleicht noch einen Kilometer am Fluss entlang, dann dürften wir das Camp erreicht haben!" Sagte Sidney und drehte sich zu den anderen um, die hinter ihnen warten mussten. 

Dorothy atmete erleichtert auf und zog einen ihrer Schuhe aus. „Sehr gut, ich glaube nämlich, dass ich alle Steine des Regenwaldes in meinen Schuhen habe!"

Jason kam als Erster zu ihnen und starrte in die Runde. Ihm gefiel natürlich nicht, was er sah: Ein alter Mann, zwei Bundesagenten und eine nutzlose Frau. „Also..."

Erstaunt sahen sie ihn an.

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen. Wir wissen nicht, ob und wenn ja, wo sich die vermeintlichen Separatisten aufhalten! Vorsicht ist also geboten!" Er klang wie ein Drill–Sergeant der Armee.

„Wir wissen, was in solchen Fällen zu tun ist, Mr Turner!" Scully würdigte ihn keines Blickes sondern schnürte ihre Schuhe zu.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wenn er nicht härter durchgreifen würde, dann würden ihm bald die Agenten auf der Nase herum tanzen und denken, dass sie hier das Heft in der Hand hatten. „Fein, dann kommen sie mir aber nicht mit ihren auswendiggelernten FBI Strategien daher!" Wütend ging er wieder zu Sidney und durchtrennte die verwachsenen Flechten.

„Da haben sie aber jemanden sauer gemacht." Bemerkte Dorothy, blickte zu Scully hinunter und stand auf, um Jason und Sidney hinterher zu gehen.

„Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Scully zuckte mit den Schultern und kratzte sich an einem Mückenstich, bevor sie sich wieder zu Mulder gesellte und sie gemeinsam, mit Layman unter dem Arm, den anderen folgten.

„Wissen sie, ich finde es wirklich nett, dass sie mir helfen wollen, aber ich kann eigentlich alleine laufen!" Layman sah Mulder bettelnd an.

„Hey, sagen sie das nicht mir!" Mulder´s braune Augen funkelten belustigt.

Laymans Kopf wanderte von Mulder zu Scully. „Also, junge Dame? Ich _kann_ alleine laufen!"

Scully musterte ihn. „Sind sie sicher, dass sie sich schon wieder stark genug fühlen, Vincent?"

„Ich versichere ihnen, Dana, falls es mir schlechter gehen sollte, dann sind sie die Erste, die es erfährt!" Er lächelte sie freundlich an und löste dann ihren Arm von seiner Taille, während Mulder von ganz alleine los liess. Dann stapfte Layman vor ihnen in den Wald ohne ein Anzeichen für eine Schwäche.

Scully konnte nur hoffen, dass das auch so blieb.

Die Grillen zirpten und das leise, gurgelnde Plätschern des Flusses, dem sie sich näherten, war zu hören. 

Sidney ging neben Dorothy an der Spitze, und Jason war jetzt immer direkt in unmittelbarer Nähe von Mulder und Scully um sie im Auge zu behalten.

„Hinter der nächsten Flussbiegung liegt das Lager!" Rief ihnen Sidney über die Schulter zu.

Mulder blies erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen und wischte sich den Schweiß von seinem Gesicht. „Gott sei Dank!"

Scully grinste ihn von der Seite an. „Sie sind doch nicht etwa geschafft?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich versuche ihnen das vorzuspielen, damit ich eine genauso gute ärztliche Behandlung wie Layman bekomme!" Er stieß sie von der Seite an und bekam dafür ein Lächeln.

Der Regenwald wurde lichter und durch das dichte Grün konnte sie die schimmernde Wasseroberfläche ausmachen. Alle nacheinander traten sie auf den gelben trockenen Sand des Ufers und bestaunten das tiefe Grün des Flusses.

„Gott, ist das schön!" Hauchte Dorothy und nahm die Sonnenbrille von ihrer Nase.

„Das ist der Tshuapa!" Erklärte Sidney und atmete tief die vom Wasser abgekühlte Luft ein.

Mulder kniete sich auf den Boden um einen Stein aufzuheben, den er dann in das Wasser warf.

„So, und wo ist nun das Lager?" Jasons gefühlskalte Stimme riss alle anderen aus ihren Träumen.

„Da!" Sagte Sidney und zeigte auf das andere Ufer. „Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses!"

Scullys Mund klappte auf. „Das würde bedeuten, dass wir den Fluss überqueren müssen!"

„Ganz recht, junge Dame!" Layman grinste sie vergnüglich an.

„Aber, wir, wir können ihn doch nicht so ohne weiteres überqueren! Wir wissen nicht, wie schnell die Strömung ist, wie tief der Fluss überhaupt ist oder was für Tiere in ihm leben!"

„Natürlich können wir ihn ohne weiteres überqueren!" Ertönte Jasons Stimme und dann ging er ins Wasser.

Alle beobachteten gespannt, was mit ihm passieren würde, und insgeheim wünschte sich wahrscheinlich jeder, dass es in diesem Fluss Piranhas gäbe. Doch nichts geschah. Als Jason die Mitte des Flusses erreicht hatte stand er bis zum Hals im Wasser, und schneller als die anderen es für möglich hielten war er schon auf der anderen Seite und kippte das Wasser aus seinen Armeestiefeln.

„Los, ich habe keine Lust lange auf sie zu warten!" Schrie er ihnen zu, und dann war Sidney der Nächste, der ins Wasser ging.

Nach ihm ging ein Träger nach dem anderen in den Fluss.

Layman fing an zu lachen, als das Wasser seine Stiefel umschloss.

Dorothy stand mit Scully und Mulder noch am Ufer. „Tja, dann werde ich wohl auch mal!" Sagte sie und trat vorsichtig mit ihren Schuhen in das langsam dahin gleitende Wasser.

„Also, Scully, jetzt sind wir dran!" Sagte Mulder und stellte schon seinen ersten Fuß ins Wasser, als er plötzlich Scullys festen Griff um seinen Arm spürte. Irritiert drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah in ihr von der Hitze gerötetes Gesicht. „Was ist los?"

Sie blickte in Richtung Fluss und zog dann ihre Stirn kraus. „Ich komme da nicht rüber!"

Für einen Moment glaubte er Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

„Ich bin viel zu klein!"

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch dann lachte er los.

Scully sah ihn unsicher an nahm eine aggressive Haltung an. „Was, was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich nun mal nicht so gross bin, wie ..." Sie sah sich um und zeigte dann auf Dorothy, die an der tiefsten Stelle des Flusses nur bis zu den Schultern im Wasser stand. „... wie Dorothy! Mit Dorothys langen Beinen würde ich auch durch den Fluß kommen. Ausserdem kommt es nicht auf die physische sondern auf die psychische Größe und überhaupt ...!" Weiter kam sie nicht mehr, denn Mulder hatte sie gepackt und trug sie nun auf seinen Armen ins Wasser. „Hey, was, was machen sie denn da?"

Sie war leichter als er dachte.

„Was soll denn das? Mulder, ich kann sehr gut alleine laufen!"

„Sie haben eben gesagt, dass sie es nicht können!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht lauf..." Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, denn das kalte Wasser hatte ihre Beine erreicht und durchweichte ihre Hose.

„Alles ok?" Fragte Mulder in seinem beruhigendsten Ton, als sie nichts mehr sagte, doch aus Sturheit antwortete sie immer noch nicht.

An der tiefsten Stelle des Flusses, hatte das Wasser Mulders Schultern und Scullys Brust erreicht. Endlich waren sie am anderen Ufer angekommen und ließen sich auf den Sand fallen. Mulder fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durchs Gesicht und Scully versuchte ihre beige Bluse auszuwringen. Mulder stand auf und wollte Scully aufhelfen, doch sie kam ganz alleine auf die Beine.

„Sauer?" Fragte er vorsichtig und mit einem smarten Lächeln auf dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Doch ihr Gesicht, ihre ganze Haltung versprach nichts Gutes, und er erwartete jede Sekunde ihre Tirade. Er biss auf seine Lippen und senkte den Kopf, doch an Stelle der Tirade hörte er Scullys vergnügtes Lachen, und sah grinsend auf. Wann hatte er sie das letzte Mal so lachen hören?

Sie schubste ihn vor sich her und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare. „Nein, warum auch. Sonst werde ich doch von niemandem auf Händen getragen!"

**Sie wanderten am Fluss entlang, wo ihnen das Laufen nicht so schwer fiel.** **Der **gelbe Sand war eine gute Grundlage und es gab keine Äste, Flechten, oder Lianen, die ihnen den Weg versperrten. Die ganze Stimmung war entspannter, denn sie näherten sich dem Lager.

„Da vorne hinter den Bäumen muss es sein!" Sagte Sidney und kickte einen Stein in den Fluss, bevor er sich wieder zu den Trägern vor ihm umdrehte.

Scully war immer noch dabei ihre beige Bluse auszuwringen, als urplötzlich die Träger an zu schreien fingen und ängstlich in ihre Richtung liefen. Sie sah zu Mulder, der versuchte in der Verwirrung etwas zu entdecken. Scully eilte zu ihm. „Was ist denn los?"

„Keine Ahnung, Scully! Kommen sie!" Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und rannte den Trägern entgegen.

Von weitem sahen sie, wie Sidney mit verzehrtem Gesicht eine Decke über etwas zog, und dann aufstand. „Mr Washington, was ist los?" Fragte Mulder in einem Ton, der sofort nach einer Antwort verlangte.

Sidney schluckte. „Sehen sie selbst!"

Mulder hatte einen Schwarzen noch nie weißer gesehen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er und Scully gingen langsam auf die Decke zu, unter der sich ganz deutlich etwas abzeichnete. Hinter ihnen näherten sich Layman, Jason und Dorothy, die erstmal bei Sidney stehen blieben. Mulder kniete sich neben Scully, die ihre Hand schon an der Decke hatte. Nach Bestätigung suchend blickte sie in Mulders Augen, und dann hob sie die Decke an. Zum Vorschein kamen die entstellten Überreste von Frank Blackwood, die nach sieben Tagen tropischer Hitze deutliche Spuren von Verwesung zeigten. Mulder hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, und sah weg, um den Brechreiz in den Griff zu bekommen.

Scully schluckte hart und schlug die Decke zurück, bevor sie aufstand und mit Mulder wieder auf die anderen zuging.

„Was? Was ist denn?" Hörten sie Dorothys besorgte Stimme schon von weitem.

Scully sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an und bemerkte, wie sich Tränen in Dorothys Augen sammelten. „So weit ich das beurteilen kann, sind das dort die sterblichen Überreste eines Expeditionsmitglieds!" Sagte Scully ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung in ihrer Stimme.

Dorothy brach in ein unkontrolliertes Schluchzen aus. „Bitte, es ist doch nicht Walter, oder? Es ist doch nicht Walter? Oder?"

Mulder biss sich auf die Lippe. „Um das zu klären müssten sie die Leiche identifizieren!" Sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Dorothys Rücken, um sie zur Leiche zu führen.

Jason, Layman, Sidney und die verstörten Träger blieben zurück, als Mulder Scully und Dorothy wieder auf die Leiche zusteuerten.

„Dorothy, es ist kein schöner Anblick!" Scully kniete sich nieder und sah zu Mulder und Dorothy auf. „Sind sie sicher?"

Zögernd nickte Dorothy, und dann zog Scully die Decke zur Seite. Dorothy sog die Luft ein und drehte sich dann weg, während Scully die Leiche wieder zudeckte.

„Ist es ihr Bruder?" Fragte Mulder, und warf schnell einen Blick zu Sidney, Jason und Layman.

Dorothy schüttelte den Kopf und schlang dann ihre Arme um ihre Brust. „Das war Frank Blackwood! Er war der einzige, der diese seltsamen Hawaiihemden trug. Alle anderen haben sich immer über ihn lustig gemacht, aber Frank mochte die frohen Farben." Wieder begann sie zu schluchzen, und Scully legte ihre Arme um sie.

„Kommen sie, Dorothy! Sie müssen sich beruhigen!" Scully begleitete Dorothy zu einem anderen Teil des Ufers und blieb bei ihr, während Mulder zu den Männern ging.

„Und?" Fragte Layman, der an seinen karierten Bermudas herumfummelte.

„Es ist Frank Blackwoods Leiche! Er war Teilnehmer der Expedition." Antwortete Mulder und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

„Verdammt!" Sagte Jason und stampfte auf den Boden. „Diese verdammten Separatisten haben sie umgebracht!"

„Bis jetzt wissen wir nur von einer Leiche! Ob die anderen tot sind wissen wir nicht, und ob die Separatisten daran Schuld sind wissen wir auch nicht!" Stellte Mulder klar.

„Aber der arme Kerl da ist tot, Special Agent Mulder! Wer sonst sollte ihn umgebracht haben?" Wütend hatten sich Jasons Hände um den Griff seiner Waffe gelegt. „Vielleicht die kleinen grünen Männchen mit denen sie sich so gerne beschäftigen?"

Es erstaunte Mulder immer wieder aufs Neue, wie Menschen, die er vorher noch nie im Leben getroffen hatte, doch von seinem Ruf wussten. Und er wusste nicht, ob er das als positiv oder als negativ bewerten sollte. „Hm, wirklich interessante Theorie! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Männchen grau und nicht grün sind." Sagte Mulder sarkastisch und wandte Jason den Rücken zu. Dieser Mensch war seiner weiteren Aufmerksamkeit einfach nicht würdig.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt ins Lager!" Mulder sah Layman und Sidney an, die darauf hin nickten.

„Und was machen wir mit der ..." Layman nickte in Richtung Leiche. „Na, dem, dem ..."

„Wir werden ihn begraben!" Gab Mulder zurück.

Layman schien erleichtert auszuatmen und dann drehten sie sich zu den Trägern um, als Scully mit Dorothy zurückkam.

„Mulder!"

Er hörte ihre aufgeregte Stimme schon von weitem.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden!"

Interessiert näherten sich auch die anderen.

„Was denn?" Fragte Sidney und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über seine Glatze.

Scully und Dorothy führten die Männer ein Stück den Fluss herunter, bis sie vor einem vertäuten Boot standen, das vollgepackt mit Sachen am Ufer lag. „Anscheinend hatten sie vor das Camp zu verlassen!" Sagte Scully und blickte in die Runde.

„Aber warum?" Fragte Dorothy und wischte sich eine einsame Träne ab, die über ihre Wange kullerte.

„Das werden wir herausfinden müssen!" In Mulders Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit und er blickte in Richtung Camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. **Camp der amerikanischen Expeditionsgruppe/ Kongobecken, Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Sonntag 17. 56 Uhr

Obwohl sich die Träger zuerst geweigert hatten die Leiche von Frank Blackwood mitzunehmen, hatte sie Sidney doch überzeugen können. Man hatte die sterblichen Überreste in mehrere Decken eingewickelt, die jetzt von sechs Männern hinter Sidney zum Lager getragen wurden. 

Mulder hatte sich zu Scully zurückfallen lassen, und ging nun mit ihm vor Layman an vorletzter Stelle. „Können sie sagen, woran Blackwood gestorben ist?"

Sie sah mit ihn mit ernsten Augen an und strich sich dann ihre Haare zurück. „Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Mulder! Ich müsste eine Autopsie durchführen, was hier wohl sehr schwer möglich ist! Aber wenn sie sich nur die äußeren Verletzungen der Leiche ansehen, dann könnte er allein daran gestorben sein!"

Mulder nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber vielleicht können sie nachher noch einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen!?"

Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die Stirn und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Das hatte ich sowieso vor!"

Alle nacheinander folgten sie einem kleinen Pfad durch den Wald, als plötzlich ein Teil eines menschlichen Körpers aus dem Dickicht ragte. Sie hatten die nächste Leiche gefunden.

„Oh Gott!" Entfuhr es Dorothy und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in Laymans Brust.

Scully schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als Jason das Gestrüpp zur Seite bog. „Das wird dann wohl Jenny Levinson oder Mara Dales sein!"

„Mara!" Stieß Dorothy mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

Sidney befahl den Trägern auch diese Leiche mitzunehmen, und dann folgten sie dem Pfad weiter, der sie anscheinend auf eine Lichtung brachte. Schon von weitem konnte man jetzt das Camp mit seinen roten Zelten sehen.

„Da vorne ist es!" Rief Layman und rannte an Mulder und Scully vorbei auf die Lichtung zu.

Alles war still und verlassen. Seit Tagen war in diesem Camp niemand mehr gewesen. Vorsichtig legten die Träger die Leichen, auf den Boden und sahen sich wie alle anderen um.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war die kleine Kochstelle und daneben die Kisten mit den Lebensmittelvorräten.

„Gott, was stinkt hier so erbärmlich?" Fragte Jason und legte seine Hand auf die Nase.

Scully trat näher an die Kisten heran und sah die verfaulenden Früchte und die schimmelnden Suppenreste im Kochtopf.

Langsam wanderten alle durch das Camp und sahen sich um, untersuchten jedes Zelt und kontrollierten das noch vorhandene Gepäck.

„Es scheint, als sei nichts passiert! Alles scheint an seinem Platz zu sein!" Warf Layman in die Runde, als er aus einem der Zelte kroch.

„Aber wo sind dann die restlichen Teilnehmer?" Fragte Scully traurig und liess sich auf eine Kiste sinken, als plötzlich Mulder neben ihr auftauchte und ziemlich bleich um die Nase war.

„Ich denke, ich habe einen weiteren Expeditionsteilnehmer gefunden!" Sagte er und stützte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Auf der kleinen Erhebung der Lichtung, von der man aus das ganze Camp überblicken konnte, lag eine weitere Leiche. Ohne Zweifel konnte man erkennen was die Todesursache war, denn es war kein schöner Anblick an Stelle eines Kopfes nur noch eine klebrige Masse aus Haar und Hirn zu sehen. Und auch vom Rest des Körpers war nicht mehr viel erhalten. Die erstarrte Leiche lag unweit von einem umgekippten Tisch und einem Stuhl. 

Sidney hatte eine Decke geholt und legte sie vorsichtig über den toten Körper.

Dorothy sass unweit der kleinen Erhebung mit einem kreideweißen Gesicht und starrte auf ihre Füße, als sich Scully näherte. „Ich weiss was sie wollen, Dana!"

Scully lächelte gequält. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiss, dass es nicht sehr angenehm ist, aber es ist, naja, es ist wirklich sehr schwer zu sagen welches Mitglied der Expedition es ist, man kann sie oder ihn nicht mehr ..."

Dorothy nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ist schon gut." Dorothy stand auf und ging vor Scully auf die Überreste unter der Decke zu, die von Sidney angehoben wurde, als Dorothy neben ihm stand. „Es ist ... es ... Jenny ... Jenny Levinson!" Dorothy schloss krampfhaft die Augen, wurde noch blasser und rannte dann mit einer Hand vor dem Mund davon.

Scully hatte sich durch die Jahre an Tote und den Tod gewöhnt, doch auch für sie war es manchmal noch schwierig die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, wenn sie einen ganz besonders schlimmen Fall vor sich hatte. Sie sah zu Mulder hinüber, der sie anzulächeln versuchte, es dann aber liess.

Auch er konnte Dorothy gut verstehen. Er hatte selbst nach unzähligen Mordfällen den Ekel vor den Leichen nicht verloren und es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie ein Mensch das konnte, wie Scully das konnte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei an etwas Hartes. Erschreckt wirbelte er herum und sah den Laptop, der neben ihm auf der Erde lag. Schnell beugte er sich herab und hob ihn auf. „Hey, sehen sie mal!" Rief er und wischte den Dreck von der dunklen Plastikhülle, bevor er den Laptop öffnete.

Alle versammelten sich hinter ihm und starrten auf den flackernden blauen Bildschirm.

„Das ist der Expeditionslaptop mit dem sie uns die Tagesberichte geschrieben und die Forschungsergebnisse dokumentiert haben!" Layman zeigte aufgeregt auf den kleinen Computer. „Dorothy kennt sich mit diesen kleinen Wundermaschinen aus!"

Jason stand in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete die anderen. „Wenn ich auch mal was sagen darf?!"

Scully funkelte ihn mit ihren Augen böse an. „Aber immer doch!"

„Gut! Es wird bald dunkel, wir sollten das Nachtlager hier aufschlagen und die Leichen beerdigen! Dann können wir alles Weitere besprechen!"

Obwohl Mulder es nicht zugegeben hätte, hatte Jason tatsächlich Recht.

„Das klingt vernünftig!" Sagte Sidney und beauftragte drei Einheimische damit die Leichen in der Nähe des Camps zu begraben, doch vorher warf Scully noch einen Blick auf die Toten.

Als Dorothy vom Fluss zurückkam hatte ihr Gesicht wieder Farbe bekommen. Langsam überquerte sie die Lichtung und ging auf Scully zu, die vor einem Zelt sass und ihre Sachen verstaute. „Hi!" Dorothys Stimme war noch ein wenig schwach und hörte sich trocken an. 

Scully versuchte sie so gut es geht anzulächeln. „Hey, alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Dorothy nickte zögernd. „Ich denke schon!" Dorothy liess ihren Blick über das Camp schweifen und sah die drei Träger, die drei eilig gebaute Kreuze in die frisch aufgeschichtete Erde senkten.

Scully sah, dass Dorothy schluckte. „Wir haben sie beerdigt!"

Wieder nickte Dorothy.

„Sie sollten etwas essen, Dorothy und dann sollten sie schlafen!" Scully griff nach Dorothys Arm und sah zu ihr auf.

„Ich weiss! Begleiten sie mich zum Essen, Dana?"

„Gerne!"

Um die kleine Kochstelle versammelt sassen Jason, Mulder, Layman und Sidney, der dabei war etwas zu kochen. Schon von weitem konnten die beiden Frauen den Geruch des Essens riechen.

„Hm, das riecht sehr gut!" Sagte Dorothy und lächelte Sidney schwach an.

„Und es schmeckt noch viel besser!" Grinsend reichte ihr Sidney einen Teller und einen Löffel. „In zehn Minuten ist das Essen fertig!"

Scully liess sich neben Layman und Mulder auf einen Baumstamm nieder und beobachtete Mulder, der sich am Laptop versuchte. „Schon Erfolg gehabt?" Fragte sie ihn und schnappte sich einen Apfel aus der Obstkiste, die sie mitgebracht hatten.

Mulder atmete unzufrieden aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich kriege dieses verdammte Passwort nicht raus!" Wie wild drückte er die Enter–Taste und fluchte.

„Vielleicht sollten sie einen Hackergrundkurs bei Frohike besuchen!" Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Er sah sie an und grinste. „Nur wenn sie mitkommen, Scully."

Sie lächelte zurück und sah dann zu Sidney, der eine weitere Zutat in den grossen Topf gab und umrührte.

Wieder fluchte Mulder und alle sahen ihn an. „Es ist zum verrückt werden!"

Dorothy stand auf und stellte sich hinter ihn. „Sie haben den Laptop gefunden?" Ihre Augen schienen wieder etwas lebendiger und Mulder nickte. „Darf ich?" Vorsichtig zog sie den Laptop von Mulders Schoss und liess sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz sinken.

„Ich habe versucht das Passwort zu knacken, aber ich habe es ..."

Dorothy ließ ihre Finger ein paar Mal über die Tastatur gleiten und zeigten ihnen dann den Bildschirm auf dem in grossen Buchstaben Access granted stand. Dorothy lächelte triumphierend, als Mulders Kiefer aufklappten.

Scully war begeistert. „Was war das Passwort?" Fragte sie.

„ELVIS."

Scully lachte los, und Mulder bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick. „Mulder, jetzt bin ich aber schwer enttäuscht, dass sie darauf nicht gekommen sind!" Sie grinste ihn unverschämt an.

„Haha, Scully, machen sie sich ruhig lustig!"

Dorothy hockte über dem Laptop und las sich einzelne Dateien durch. „Die Tagesberichte an die Universität und an Net Tech fehlen hier auch. Am Sonntag muss also schon etwas passiert sein, sonst hätten sie geschrieben."

Layman sah zum ersten Mal von seiner eigenen Arbeit auf.

„Ansonsten stehen hier nur ihre Forschungsergebnisse, mehr nicht!" Sagte Dorothy und wollte sich gerade an Sidney wenden, als sie von Layman unterbrochen wurde.

„Yippeee!" Schrie der alternde Mann

„Was ist denn mit ihnen los?" Fragte Mulder und drehte sich zu Layman um, der schon die ganze Zeit an der Videokamera bastelte, die sie kurz nach dem Fund der dritten Leiche gefunden hatten.

„Theoretisch funktioniert sie wieder! Wir haben nur leider keine Batterien um uns anzusehen, was sie aufgenommen hat."

„Aber wir brauchen gar keine!" Sagte Scully und schnappte sich die Kamera. „Wenn dieses Ding ein Satellitenkabel hat, dann ... ha, da ist der Anschluss!" Sie stolperte zu Dorothy und dem Laptop und suchte am Laptop nach einem weiteren Anschluss. „Wir können uns die Videoaufzeichnung am Computer ansehen!" Sie stöpselte das Kabel am Laptop ein und lächelte dann in die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen. „Na los!"

Jason, Sidney, Layman und Mulder standen auf und stellten sich hinter Dorothy und Scully, die den Laptop auf ihren Knien hatten.

„Also gut!" Sagte Scully und fing an die Datei aufzurufen.

Mulder musste grinsen, denn auch wenn er und Scully nun seit sieben Jahren Partner waren konnte sie ihn immer wieder überraschen. Das hätte er zum Beispiel von ihr nicht erwartet. „Scully, wie es scheint, haben sie ihren Kurs bei Frohike schon hinter sich!" Unverschämt grinste er sie an und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Da können sie mal sehen!" Sie drückte die Enter–Taste und der Monitor begann das Aufgenommene der Videokamera abzuspielen.

Sie sahen Bilder des Urwalds direkt neben dem Camp, aber sie hörten die Stimmen der Teilnehmer. Die Unterhaltung die Nadu mit McCarthy geführt hatte und dann der plötzliche Schrei. Sie hörten wie die Teilnehmer das Camp verließen, und wie unheimlich still dann plötzlich alles war. Lange Zeit war alles ruhig, bis plötzlich wieder ein schrecklicher Schrei ertönte, und dann etwas Schluchzendes und Heulendes ganz nah an der Linse vorbei lief.

„Jenny!" Keuchte Dorothy und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Man hörte ihr schreckliches Heulen und ihre verzweifelten Gebete und dann war da plötzlich noch etwas anderes. Ein dumpfes Dröhnen, oder ein tiefes Brummen, was lauter wurde und zu einem hechelnden Grunzen wurde. Und dann schnellte etwas anderes an der Linse der Kamera vorbei. Es war grau und hatte Fell. Dann musste die Kamera durch das Ding zu Boden gerissen worden sein, denn der Bildschirm wurde pechschwarz.

Alle waren still und versuchten das, was sie gerade gesehen hatten zu verarbeiten. Als Erster brach Sidney die Stille, dessen Gesicht wieder eine hellbraune Färbung angenommen hatte.

„Oh Gott!"

In Dorothys Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Was zum Teufel war das?" Fragte Jason und berührte mit seinem Messer den Bildschirm, wo Scully die Sekunden, in denen das graue Etwas zu sehen war, in Zeitlupe noch einmal laufen liess. „Ein Gorilla?" Jason sah die anderen fragend an, um sich zu vergewissern, ob vielleicht einer seine Meinung teilte.

„Meinen sie ein Gorilla hat die Gruppe angegriffen?" Fragte Sidney unsicher und schien ängstlich.

„Natürlich. Wir kennen doch alle die Geschichten über King Kong!" Sagte Jason und hantierte mit seinem Messer herum.

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass das Tier auf dem Bildschirm aussieht wie ein Gorilla, aber das ist Schwachsinn. Gorillas sind sanftmütige Tiere. Sie würden fliehen, nicht angreifen!" Verteidigte sie Dorothy. „Aber ich verstehe das alles trotzdem nicht."

Mulder beobachtet immer noch das Bild auf dem Schirm und sagte dann plötzlich zu Scully: „Stoppen sie hier mal!"

Scully liess den Film ein wenig zurücklaufen und machte dann ein Standbild.

Mulder nickte zufrieden. „Es ist kein Gorilla!" Sagte er und sah die anderen an.

Sidney schluckte.

Nur Scully erkannte das Leuchten in Mulders Augen. „Was ist es denn dann?" Fragte sie und ging in Gedanken, alles durch, was er jetzt aufzählen könnte.

„Ich weiss es nicht! Aber es ist kein Gorilla!"

Scully sah ihn fragend an und zog dann ihre Stirn in Falten. „Woher wollen sie das wissen?"

„Hat ein Gorilla Krallen?" Er deutete auf den Bildschirm, auf dem ganz eindeutig eine Klaue zu sehen war.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. **Camp der amerikanischen Expeditionsgruppe/ Kongobecken, Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Sonntag 20. 47 Uhr

Mulder hatte mit Layman im umliegenden Wald nach Feuerholz gesucht und Sidney hatte daraufhin ein neues Feuer gemacht, um das nun alle sassen und zu Abend aßen. 

In jedem Kopf spukte eine eigene Theorie umher und so aßen alle in Stille. Die Nacht zog langsam ihren dunklen Umhang über die Welt und kühlte sie ab.

„Es wird kalt, ich hole mir einen Pulli!" Sagte Scully und stand auf, um in ihr Zelt zu gehen.

Mulder sah ihr nach und stand auch auf, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen mit ihr alleine zu reden. Kurz vor ihrem Zelt holte er sie ein. „Scully!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte in seine dunklen Augen. „Was ist?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig gereizt, und Mulder wusste, wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten musste. Er durfte sie mit seinen Theorien nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, denn sonst kam es wieder zu einem ihrer typischen Streits, in denen die Wissenschaft und das rationale Denken gegen das Unglaubliche kämpften.

„Woran ist Frank Blackwood gestorben?"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Meinen sie das jetzt ernst? Ich habe im Grunde mit einer verrückten Theorie ihrerseits gerechnet, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

„Tut mir leid – ich will einfach nur ihr Fachwissen."

Sie holte tief Luft und ging dann weiter auf ihr Zelt zu. „Naja, soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist er gestorben, weil ihm das Genick gebrochen wurde! Natürlich hätten aber auch nur die äußeren Verletzungen zum Tod führen können, von den Inneren ganz zu schweigen."

Mulder rief sich das Bild von Frank Blackwoods zerstückelter Leiche ins Gedächtnis, und schüttelte dann angewidert den Kopf. „Und Mara Dales?"

Scully sah ihn noch einmal an und musterte ihn, krabbelte dann aber ins Zelt und holte einen dunkelgrünen Pullover hervor. „Genau wie Blackwood. Ich denke der Genickbruch hat sie getötet aber auch die äußeren und inneren Verletzungen wären tödlich gewesen!"

Mulder nickte und fragte sofort weiter. „Jenny Levinson?"

Fassungslos sah Scully ihn an, und schien ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln, ob er das alles ernst meinte. „Ich dachte, es wäre ihnen klar, Mulder, dass man stirbt, wenn einem der Schädel zerquetscht wird!" Sie meinte zu glauben, dass er sie angrinste, doch mittlerweile war es zu dunkel, um das genau sagen zu können.

„Eigentlich weiss ich das ja auch, aber aus ihrem Mund hört sich so etwas immer viel besser an!" Jetzt grinste sie ihn an, und wollte wieder auf das Lagerfeuer zugehen, als Mulder sie am Arm festhielt. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er musste es jetzt riskieren sie nach ihrer eigenen Theorie zu fragen. Alles was er von ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte, war das Weiße ihrer Augen. „Wer, denken sie, hat das getan?" Er konnte sich diese Frage nicht mehr verkneifen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass einer dieser typischen Kämpfe zwischen ihnen beginnen würde. Er bemühte sich trotzdem so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiss es nicht! Aber ich weigere mich ihrer Theorie über den hier ortsansässigen Killer King Kong anzuschließen!" Das Licht des entfernten Feuers warf warme Muster auf ihre Haut und liess ihr Haar seltsam leuchten.

„Ich habe nie etwas von King Kong gesagt! Eigentlich habe ich noch gar nichts gesagt!" Beteuerte Mulder und hob entschuldigend seine Hände.

„Aber gedacht haben sie daran ganz sicher!"

„Nun ja, ich ..." Mulder mußte zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

Sie ging wieder auf das Lagerfeuer zu doch erneut hielt er sie an ihrem Arm fest. „Was denn, Mulder? Denken sie wirklich, dass es hier einen Killergorilla ..." Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „... gibt?"

„Scully, das _kann_ möglich sein!"

„Es kann aber auch nicht möglich sein! Denken sie, dass hier eine Spezies herumläuft, die noch nie jemand entdeckt hat, und die dazu noch extrem gefährlich ist? Das ist theoretisch nicht möglich! Früher oder später hätte jemand das Tier entdecken müssen, Mulder! Vor allem bei einer solchen Brutalität und Wildheit. Wie schon gesagt, es ist theoretisch nicht möglich."

„Und praktisch? Denken sie doch nur mal an die Antarktis. Am wohlmöglich lebensfeindlichsten Ort der Welt wurde nur durch Zufall Leben gefunden, von dem wir noch nichts wussten. Und das ist gerade mal zwei Jahre her. Es _ist_ möglich, Scully! Es gibt sogar eine spezielle Fachrichtung für die Endeckung neuer Arten, die Kryptozoologie!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete aus. „Mulder, das waren kleine, zellenartige Organismen, die man mit dem bloßen Auge niemals gefunden hätte. Hier reden wir von einem Tier so gross wie ein Gorilla, wenn nicht größer."

Mulder sah zum Feuer und dann wieder in Scullys Gesicht. „Noch eine Frage!" Es war so schwer mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht glauben wollte, vielleicht sogar nicht glauben konnte.

Wartend sah sie ihn an und fing an, sich den grünen Pulli um die Schultern zu legen.

„Warum sind die Leichen so entsetzlich entstellt? Wer hat das gemacht? Scully, ich will doch einfach nur ihre Meinung zu diesem Fall, mehr nicht."

Er hatte Recht. Denn genau diese Fragen hatte sie sich den ganzen Abend über immer wieder gestellt – doch sie hatte keine Antworten gefunden. Alle Leichen, die von Jenny, von Frank und von Mara, waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben. „Ich, naja, ich . . ." Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder glauben sollte.

„Wenn ich mal etwas anmerken darf, dann würde ich sagen, dass einige der Schnitte in Blackwoods Brust, so wie riesige Kratzer aussahen."

„Mulder, sie wollen doch nicht sagen, dass, dass..." Sie rief das Bild auf dem Computerschirm in ihr Gedächtnis und sah wieder die scharfen Krallen vor sich. Aber das war alles unmöglich. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Wenn sie damit sagen wollen, dass es dieses Vieh war, dann kann ich dass nur schwer glauben! Die Kameraaufnahme war beinahe schlechter als ganz schlecht und das Standbild war miserabel. Das menschliche Auge spielt uns Tricks, warum nicht auch bei dieser Videoaufnahme?"

Er sagte nichts sondern starrte nur in die Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Dschungels.

„Mulder? Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?"

Ohne sie anzusehen, wusste er wie sie vor ihm stehen würde. Die Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften und ihr Haar war nicht wie sonst sorgfältig hinter die Ohren gesteckt sondern lag wild um ihren Kopf. Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte hatte er noch immer dieses seltsame Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Scully nur zu gut kannte.

„Mulder, sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das hier eine X–Akte ist, oder?" Natürlich dachte er daran und sie schalt sich innerlich, dass sie es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen – immerhin kannten sie sich schon eine Ewigkeit.

Doch er sah sie nur mit diesem denken sie darüber nach Blick an und verliess sie dann in Richtung Lagerfeuer.

Als Scully zurück zum Lagerfeuer kam, waren Layman und Dorothy gerade dabei, einige Fotos, die sie aus der Kameratasche von Jenny Levinson hervorgeholt hatten, durchzusehen. Sie liess sich neben Mulder auf ein Sitzkissen fallen und schielte schnell zu ihm herüber. Sie überlegte, ob sie mit ihm zu hart gewesen war, doch eigentlich war er es doch gewöhnt von ihr die wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen zu hören. Bei allem was sie mit ihm erlebt und gesehen hatte, wusste sie selbst, dass es noch verrückter war an das Paranormale nicht zu glauben. Doch die Aufgabe des wissenschaftlichen Denkens würde auch die Aufgabe der Kontrolle und an alles woran sie immer geglaubt hatte bedeuten und davor hatte sie Angst. Sie hoffte, dass er das irgendwie verstehen könnte. 

„Hey, seht euch mal das an!" Rief Layman den anderen zu und hielt ein Foto eines stattlichen Gorillamännchens hoch. „Sein Name ist Elvis!" Es schien Layman köstlich zu amüsieren, bis Dorothy plötzlich ein Foto mit den Expeditionsteilnehmern in den Händen hielt, auf dem auch ihr Bruder war.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Fragte sie und wischte mit dem Handrücken unter ihrer Nase vorbei.

„Wir werden morgen großräumig das Gelände durchkämmen und nach ihnen suchen!" Sagte Jason und legte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sein Gewehr beiseite.

Mulder sah Scully genauso erstaunt an, wie sie ihn ansah. Dieser Ausspruch aus Jasons Mund war wie ein Wunder.

„Und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, dann werden wir hier so schnell es geht verschwinden!"

Die anderen nickten.

„Und was ist, wen wir sie nicht finden?" Fragte Sidney und wirkte dabei irgendwie nervös.

Mulder wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sidney irgendetwas bedrückte. Er sah es an Sidneys Körpersprache – an der Art wie er mit seinen Fingern spielte oder sich mit seinen langen Händen über das glänzende Gesicht fuhr.

Alle waren wieder still.

„Mr Washington hat Recht! Damit müssen wir rechnen!" Sagte Scully und versuchte nicht in Dorothys enttäuschte Augen zu sehen.

Dorothy nickte traurig. „Ich weiss, und mittlerweile denke ich nicht mehr, dass Walter oder die anderen noch leben. Nach einer Woche hätten wir etwas von ihnen hören müssen!" Es war Dorothy schwer gefallen das zu sagen. Und man hörte es an ihrer bebenden Stimme.

„Aber es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit mit den Separatisten!" Versuchte es Layman tröstend.

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich hinter ihnen im Regenwald plötzlich etwas bewegte. „Ruhe!" Befahl er und drehte sich dann langsam mit Scully zum Wald um.

Alles war still, nur das leise Knistern des brennenden Holzes war hinter ihnen zu hören. Wieder raschelte etwas Großes im Gebüsch, diesmal sogar an drei Stellen.

Scully zog ihre Waffe. „Was ist das?" Flüsterte sie Mulder zu, der den Wald mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen versuchte.

„Ich weiss nicht!" Antwortete Mulder.

Hinter ihnen hörten sie Dorothy ängstlich atmen. Alles war dunkel, nicht mal die Sterne am Himmel waren zu sehen.

Scully hasste solche Situation, in denen sie etwas oder jemandem ausgeliefert war. Sie waren auf einer Lichtung, noch dazu mit einem gut sichtbaren Feuer, und um sie herum war der Dschungel mit tausenden Verstecken. Langsam fuhr sie den Waldrand mit ihren Augen ab bis ihr Blick plötzlich starr auf etwas gerichtet stehen blieb. Vorsichtig zupfte sie Mulder am Ärmel, der genau in die falsche Richtung blickte. „Mulder!" Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören. Und langsam breitete sich die Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. „Mulder!"

Endlich drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und folgte ihrem Blick in Richtung Dschungel. Gut versteckt und kaum zu erkennen standen dort drei Männer mit Speeren und Schilden und beobachteten sie.

Scully spürte, wie Mulder seinen Atem anhielt und merkte dann, dass sie dasselbe tat.

„Washington!" Rief Mulder und nickte dann in Richtung Männer.

Sidney sah erschreckt auf und verstand, als er die Männer in ihren rituellen Kleidern sah. Er kannte diese Menschen. „Das ist der Geisterstamm! Sie leben seit Ewigkeiten abgeschieden von der Zivilisation im Regenwald."

„Aber was wollen die hier?" Fragte Layman und klammerte sich an seinen Teller, den er noch in der Hand hielt.

„Normalerweise suchen sie keinen Kontakt!" Gab Sidney zurück.

Die drei Männer traten aus dem Versteck des Waldes, kamen nah zum Feuer und musterten das neue Expeditionsteam.

„Wie wär´s, Agent Mulder? Kontakt mit einer fremden Lebensform?" Jasons bissiger Kommentar durchschnitt die angespannte Situation.

Mulder hätte am liebsten zu seiner Waffe gegriffen und diesem aufgeblasenen Ex-Soldat eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder – im Grunde war das Jasons Art die Anspannung von sich abzuschütteln.

„Ja, sie und Dana sollten mit Sidney zu denen da rüber gehen!" Sagte Layman und rückte seine Nickelbrille wieder zurecht.

Scully nickte Mulder zu und dann erhoben sich alle drei und gingen auf die Männer zu.

Ein alter Mann, der von zwei Jüngeren umgeben war, fing freundlich an zu lächeln, als sich Scully, Mulder und Sidney vor ihn stellten. Langsam und mit einer unbeschreiblichen Gestik und Mimik fing der alte Mann an in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen.

„Was sagt er?" Fragte Scully und sah sich zu Sidney um, der hinter ihr stand.

„Er redet von seinen Göttern und davon, dass er uns warnen will. Glaube ich!"

Wieder setzte der alte Mann zu einem Vortrag in seiner Sprache an.

„Er sagt, er hat den Tod gesehen, denn er lebt hier in diesen Wäldern - unter ihnen seit Ewigkeiten, und der Tod ist auch unter uns!"

Mulder sah Sidney besorgt an und blickte dann wieder zu dem alten Mann, der mit Federn geschmückt war und eine seltsame Kette um den Hals trug, an der genau die Klauen hingen, die Mulder auf dem Bildschirm gesehen hatte. Auch die anderen beiden Männer trugen diese Kette. Mulders Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen die Innenseite seines Brustkorbs.

„Er weiss, dass wir nach den weißen Menschen suchen!" Übersetzte Sidney weiter.

„Fragen sie ihn, ob er weiss, wo sie sind!" Befahl Scully und musterte die beiden Begleiter des Mannes, die mit traditionellen Zeichnungen auf ihrer Brust vor ihr standen.

Sidney versuchte sich dem alten Mann verständlich zu machen, was sich als schwerer erwies, als Sidney zuerst angenommen hatte. „Er sagt, dass wir sie finden werden!"

Der alte Mann griff in eine Tasche und zog seine Hand dann wieder mit einem kleinen Beutel hervor, den er öffnete. Ein eigenartiges rotes Pulver kam zum Vorschein, dass er plötzlich in die Luft blies und etwas murmelte.

Mulder, Sidney husteten leicht und wandten sich ab doch Scully konnte ein Niesen nicht unterdrücken und musste ihre Augen schließen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete waren die drei Männer verschwunden und vor ihnen lag ein weiterer Beutel auf dem Boden. Suchend sahen die drei sich um, doch niemand hatte sie verschwinden sehen – nicht einmal Jason, Dorothy und Layman, die die Situation vom Feuer aus beobachtet hatten.

Vorsichtig bückte sich Scully, die noch immer nicht begreifen konnte, was hier vor sich ging, und nahm den ledernen Beutel auf, um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Was ist das?" Fragte Mulder und sah über Scullys Schulter.

„Da ist eine Art Wurzel drin. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wozu man die braucht!" Interessiert drehte Scully die lilafarbene Wurzel in ihrer Hand hin und her, als plötzlich Sidney wieder an zu reden fing. Er hatte die ganze Zeit in den Regenwald gestarrt.

„Der Mann hat gesagt, dass die Nacht unser Feind ist!"

Scully blickte wieder in den Wald und dann hinauf zum tiefschwarzen Himmel. Nichts war zu sehen, nicht einmal Sterne. Und um sie herum schien der Wald lebendig zu sein. „Meinen sie, dass sie uns drohen wollten?"

Sidney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube eher, dass sie uns schützen wollen, denn irgendwie habe ich dass Gefühl, als sind wir immer noch nicht alleine." Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und ging dann ruhig wieder auf das Feuer zu.

Mulder kam auf Scully zu, die intensiv den Waldrand im Auge zu behalten versuchte. „Können sie mir sagen, was das gerade war?" Fragte sie, noch immer unsicher über die Dinge die gerade stattgefunden hatten.

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie von der Seite an. „Aber es hat etwas mit der Sache zu tun, Scully!" Wenn er doch nur schon wissen würde inwiefern.

„Und wieso?"

„Haben sie die Kette gesehen, die der alte Mann trug?"

„Da waren ..." Ihre Stimme verstummte und sie sah mit einer raschen Bewegung wieder in den Wald und dann zu Mulder. „Die Krallen!" Scullys Stimme war kaum zu hören und Mulder nickte.

„Kommen sie Scully, wir sollten zurück zum Feuer gehen!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie sanft auf das Lagerfeuer zu.

Mulder war froh, dass Sidney den anderen schon erzählt hatte, was passiert war, so dass er ungestört nachdenken konnte. Ihn ließen die Sachen nicht in Ruhe, die der Mann ihnen gesagt hatte. Der Tod ist schon lange hier im Wald, und er ist auch unter uns . Er konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen, genauso wenig wie aus dem Satz Die Nacht ist euer Feind . Wieder sah er zum Wald und konnte Tiere entdecken, deren Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten, aber sie waren zu scheu und verschwanden. Bald würden sie wissen, was der alte Mann mit diesen Worten gemeint hatte, das konnte er spüren. Mulder wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als sich Dorothy und Jason erhoben um schlafen zu gehen. 

Als sie verschwunden waren, fing Sidney an zu reden. „Ich weiss, dass sie die Kette gesehen haben, Agent Mulder!"

Mulder wusste was er damit meinte. Vielleicht würde er nun endlich erfahren, was Sidney vor ihnen verbarg.

„Wissen sie etwas über diese Kette?" Fragte er interessiert, und sah, dass Scully und Layman aufmerksam zuhörten.

„Ich habe so eine Kette schon einmal gesehen, als ich noch klein war." Sidney machte eine Pause, als ob er noch einmal überlegen musste, was damals geschehen war. „Mein Vater hat mir eine Geschichte über diese Kette erzählt, die er in einem Dorf erworben hat. Sie sollte den beschützen, der sie trägt." Wieder machte er eine Pause. In der Ferne heulte ein Tier des Dschungels und die Grillen und Baumzikaden summten unaufhörlich weiter.

„Wovor sollte sie beschützen?" Fragte Mulder ruhig und lehnte sich vor.

„Es gibt eine Legende, Agent Mulder, die so alt ist, wie die der Wald den sie hier sehen. Es gab einmal einen König, der über das Reich Zinj herrschte, also das heutige Kongobecken. Seine Leibgarde waren die Männer, die bis heute als Geisterstamm weiterbestanden haben. Der König hatte eine besondere Vorliebe für gefährliche Tiere, die er zähmte. Löwen, Krokodile und Affen als Haustiere, verstehen sie? Einen Zoo. Eines Tages kam ein Medizinmann aus einem anderen Reich und hatte ein Geschenk dabei - einen Aketi, wie man das Tier nannte. Eine _Art _Gorilla." Sidney schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte. „Der König von Zinj war begeistert. Doch eines Nachts, ist der Aketi ausgebrochen und hat den König dafür bestraft, dass man ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Er tötete die geliebte Frau des Königs und verschwand in Wald, um nie mehr gesehen zu werden. Mit dem Tod der Königin starb auch Zinj, doch der König hatte seiner Leibwache auf Ewigkeiten befohlen den Aketi zu jagen und zu töten. Dabei sollte ihnen die Kette helfen, denn sie beschützt diejenigen, die sie tragen." Sidney fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Gesicht und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf.

Mulder wusste, was Sidney damit sagen wollte. „Der Aketi ist jetzt hier!"

Scully atmete aus und wollte erst den Kopf schütteln, doch es sprachen viel mehr Argumente dagegen als dafür. Es gab dieses Wesen anscheinend tatsächlich und dieser ganze Fall war doch eine X–Akte. Was sollte es sonst sein? Damit musste sie jetzt erstmal fertig werden.

Layman sass ruhig neben Scully und schien nachzudenken. „Und er wird wieder jagen! Das ist sein Instinkt." Sagte Layman und legte die Fotos aus seiner Hand, bevor Sidney nickte.

„Wir sollten alle vorsichtig sein, vielleicht beobachtet er uns schon!" Sagte Sidney und alle sahen sich um.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. **Camp der amerikanischen Expeditionsgruppe/ Kongobecken, Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Montag 7. 12 Uhr

Mulder hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Immer hatte ihn die Vision dieses Tieres im Schlaf verfolgt. Zur Vorsicht hatte er sogar seine geladene Waffe neben sein Kopfkissen gelegt. Er wusste so gut wie nichts über dieses Tier, und das machte ihm Angst. Doch noch mehr Angst hatte er um Scully, die ganz alleine in einem der hintersten Zelte schlief. Es hatte keine Doppelzelte mehr gegeben und so schlief sie nun nicht mit Dorothy zusammen. Das machte Mulder ebenfalls Sorgen. Doch auch um die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer machte er sich Sorgen. Als Mulder aus dem Zelt kroch hatten die Vögel schon lange mit ihrem Konzert wieder begonnen und er war erstaunt, dass Dorothy ihm entgegen kam. 

„Morgen, Fox! Haben sie gut geschlafen?" Fragte sie freundlich.

Er grinste freundlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein!"

Dorothy hatte einen Becher mit Kaffee in der Hand und war wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zelt, das direkt neben seinem lag. „Ich möchte hier so schnell es geht weg!"

Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Sidney hat mir und Jason gerade von diesem Akti..."

„Aketi!" Verbesserte Mulder.

„... erzählt, und wenn das stimmt, dann sind wir auch in Gefahr. Ich will nur meinen Bruder finden, und dann will ich hier weg!" Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, doch sie versuchte Mulder anzulächeln. „Ich will sie nicht länger aufhalten, wenn sie schlecht geschlafen haben, dann holen sie sich einen Kaffee um wach zu werden!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, und Mulder folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, bis sie im Zelt verschwunden war.

Dann liess er seinen Blick von Dorothys Zelt in Richtung Scullys Zelt schweifen, und hielt plötzlich die Luft an. Ein Teil von ihm starb in diesem Moment. Ängstlich rannte er auf das Zelt zu und rief nach ihr. „Scully!" Ihr Zelt stand nicht mehr, die meisten Heringe waren aus der Erde gerissen und an einer Seite war der Stoff zerfetzt. „Scully!" Er liess sich vor dem Zelt auf den Boden fallen und suchte panisch nach dem Eingang. Hätte er sie doch bloss nicht alleine gelassen. „Scully!" Plötzlich hörte er ihre besorgte Stimme hinter sich.

„Mulder was suchen sie?"

Er stand auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Vor ihm stand Scully in einer blauen Jeans und einem T–Shirt mit der Aufschrift Maine – the way life should be , lächelte ihn unsicher an und strich sich vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Scully!" Mulder atmete erleichtert aus und schloss dann die Augen. Alles war in Ordnung. Seine Phantasie ging mit ihm durch – und das war gar nicht gut.

„Gott, Mulder, was ist denn los? Sie machen mir Angst."

Erleichtert schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Nichts, aber was ist denn mit ihrem Zelt passiert?"

Scully zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich bin irgendwann heute Morgen an eine Stange gekommen, habe mich in einer Spannleine verheddert, die Seite des Zeltes eingerissen und dann ist alles zusammengebrochen. Ich bin dann aufgestanden, weil ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte!"

„Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht!"

„Und wieso?"

„Sie hätten doch zu mir kommen können!"

Sie grinste ihn an und schlug ihn dann mit dem Handtuch, das über ihrer Schulter hing. Sie liebte diese kleinen gespielten Streits zwischen ihnen.

„Begleiten sie mich zum Frühstück, Scully?"

„Danke, aber ich habe schon etwas anderes vor!"

Mulder zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Gucken sie nicht so, Mulder. Ich wurde abkommandiert, um Wasser zu holen!"

„Na dann, viel Spass!" Er grinste sie an.

„Danke!" Sie ging mit ihm zusammen zur Mitte des Camps, schnappte sich zwei Eimer und ging dann in Richtung Fluss, als sich Mulder neben Jason auf einen eigenen Klappstuhl fallen liess.

„Guten Morgen!" Sagte Mulder freundlich und war wirklich erleichtert, dass Scully nichts geschehen war.

„Morgen!" Sagte Layman freundlich und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee.

Jason war natürlich wieder mit seinen Waffen zugange. „Also, da wir ja nun wissen, dass wir es mit einem Tier zu tun haben und nicht mit einer Gruppe von gehirnverbrannten Spinnern, sind wir schon mal weiter. Wir durchkämmen heute das umliegende Gelände, und wenn ich dieses Ding vor meine Flinte kriege, dann ..." Jason visierte einen fernen Baum an und machte das Geräusch eines Schusses. „ ... dann BUMMMM!"

Mulder musste sich, genauso wie Layman, verkneifen loszulachen.

„Aber an erster Stelle sollte stehen, die Expeditionsteilnehmer zu finden, und nicht diesen Aketi!" Sagte Layman, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ich kann beides verbinden!" Antwortete Jason und lud sein Gewehr nach.

„Ich bin Professor Laymans Meinung!" Dorothy war wieder zum Lagerfeuer gekommen und griff in die Obstkiste, um einen Apfel heraus zu fischen, den sie vorher noch an ihrem Pullover abwischte. „Wir sollten sie finden!"

Alle nickten stumm.

„Das sind wir ihnen schuldig!"

Wieder war alles still.

„Ich denke, dass das nicht mehr nötig ist!"

Erschreckt wirbelten alle herum und sahen Scully, ausser Atem vor ihnen stehen. Scullys porzellanartige Haut war noch weißer, als sonst. „Das habe ich schon getan!"

**Scully führte sie langsam zum Fluss, denn sie war immer noch ausser Atem. „Ich **habe sie beim Wasser holen entdeckt!" Sie holte tief Luft und drückte mit einer Hand in ihre Seite, um gegen das Stechen anzukämpfen. Sie war zu schnell gerannt und hatte zu aufgeregt geatmet. Mit diesem Fund hatte selbst sie nicht gerechnet.

Endlich waren sie am Ufer des Tshuapa angekommen. Man konnte noch Scullys Spuren im Sand sehen, denen sie jetzt folgten.

„Und sie sind sicher, dass es, naja, ... dass es Teilnehmer der richtigen Expedition sind, Dana?" Layman fragte vorsichtig.

„Nein, es sind natürlich andere Expeditionsteilnehmer, die nur zufällig von dem selben scheiß Vieh gekillt wurden!" Fuhr Jason ihn an.

„Ruhe!" Rief Mulder und funkelte Jason böse an. „Halten sie jetzt endlich die Klappe, Mr Turner!" Man konnte sehen, wie Mulders Kiefer bebten und wie sich seine Augen vor Zorn verengten. Gut, dass er seine Waffe nicht dabei hatte.

Scully legte Mulder beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken. „Mulder, bitte!"

Er nickte und holte tief Luft, und dann folgten sie Scully, die sich einem Teil des Ufers näherte, der schon wieder mit Pflanzen bewuchert war.

„Warum gehen sie denn hierher Wasser holen, Agent Scully? Irgendeine geheime FBI Taktik?" Jasons zischende Stimme war noch deutlich zu hören, als Mulder herum wirbelte, doch Scully konnte ihn noch zurückhalten.

Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn irgendjemand so mit Scully sprach. Noch so eine Bemerkung und Mulder bräuchte keine Waffe um Jason aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Doch als er ihre sanfte Berührung auf seinem Rücken spürte beruhigte er sich sofort.

„Bitte!" Ihr Blick flehte ihn an und Mulder nickte. Plötzlich blieb Scully stehen.

Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile über ein paar Felsen geklettert, die den Sand vom Ufer abgelöst hatten.

„Da vorne sind sie! Es sind vier Männer. Drei Weiße und ein Schwarzer!" Scully sah auf den Fluss. „Ich rate jedem, der schon etwas gefrühstückt hat, sich das nicht anzusehen!" Ihre Stimme klang kühl und sachlich und sie meinte das, was sie sagte ernst.

„Gut, dann warten Dorothy und ich hier!" Sagte Layman und wartete auf Dorothys bestätigendes Nicken, als sich die kleine Truppe mit Scully an der Spitze wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Dana?"

Scully drehte sich um, als sie Dorothys Stimme hörte.

„Sagen sie mir, wenn es Walter ist?"

Scully nickte und versuchte zu lächeln, dann verschwand sie hinter einem grossen Felsen, gefolgt von Jason, Mulder und Sidney.

**Die vier bekleideten Körper lagen halb im Wasser und halb auf den Felsen.** **Es war **wirklich keinschöner Anblick. Die Haut war aufgequollen und fing an sich abzulösen. Der Gestank war kaum zu ertragen.

Sidney stützte sich an einen Felsen und sah weg.

„Sie müssen seit einer Woche im Wasser liegen!" Sagte Scully und musste sich die Hand vor die Nase halten, um den Geruch zu verdrängen. „Ich denke, dass da war Phillip McCarthy. Und der Schwarze wird Nadu Nkebe gewesen sein. Die anderen beiden sind dann also Geoffrey Potter ..."

„Und Dorothys Bruder Walter!" Schloss Mulder und drehte sich weg. An Wasserleichen hatte er sich nie gewöhnen können. Das war wohl das Abstoßendste was er jemals gesehen hatte. Rein vom äußerlichen konnte er jedoch auch bei diesen Toten die tiefen Wunden an einigen Körperstellen entdecken, die nun eine grünschwarze Farbe angenommen hatten und wie Wülste nach oben standen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten gehen! Wir können uns nachher um die Leichen kümmern!" Jason hatte seine große Klappe verloren, und war der Erste, der sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte.

Mulder gesellte sich zu Scully, die sich um einen Felsen schob. „Wollen sie mit Dorothy reden?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte dann. „Ja!"

Er nickte und half ihr, damit sie auf den glitschigen Felsen nicht abrutschte.

Layman und Dorothy sassen auf einem grossen Felsen und standen auf, als sie Jason sahen.

„Und?"

Jason sagte gar nichts sondern ging direkt an den beiden vorbei.

Dorothy hatte kein gutes Gefühl, denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich keine Hoffnung mehr zu machen brauchte.

Endlich kam Scully auf die beiden zu.

„Dana, was, ... ich meine ..." Dorothy sah sie aus geröteten Augen an, so dass Scully ihre Lippen aufeinander pressen musste.

„Dorothy ..."

Dorothy fing furchtbar an zu weinen und musste sich an einem Felsen abstützen. „Sie sind tot, nicht wahr? Walter ist tot!"

Scully nickte und sah auf den Boden. „Es tut mir so leid!" Sagte sie, als Dorothy ihr um den Hals fiel, und sich ausweinte.

Mulder nickte Layman zu und beide verließen den Uferabschnitt um, wie Sidney und Jason, zurück zum Camp zu gehen.

Dorothys Gesicht war vom weinen gerötet und aufgequollen, als sie mit Scully zurück zum Camp kam. Die einheimischen Träger sassen ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und unterhielten sich. 

Dorothy trottete langsam auf ihr Zelt zu, während Scully auf die Mitte des Camps zulief, wo sie von allen anderen erwartet wurde.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Layman sichtlich besorgt.

„Sie hat gerade ihren Bruder verloren. Ich würde sagen, sie fühlt sich schlecht!" Scully öffnete eine der grossen blauen Plastikkisten und wühlte nach dem erste Hilfe Koffer, den sie für diese Expedition ausgestattet hatte. „Ich suche nach dem erste Hilfe Koffer, aber ... verdammt ..." Sie schmiss einen Stapel Landkarten raus und suchte weiter. „Habt ihr ihn vielleicht irgendwo ..." Scully sah auf und blickte in Mulders entschuldigend lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hier ist er!" Er reichte ihr den kleinen, kompakten Koffer aus stabilem Plastik.

Scully sah ihn fragend an.

„An einem der Felsen habe ich mir die Hand aufgeschürft!" Er hielt seinen Hand hoch, um die er einen dicken Verband gewickelt hatte.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. So ein Verband für eine Abschürfung? „Aufgeschürft?" Besorgnis schwang in ihrer müden Stimme mit. Bei einer Abschürfung würde er niemals so einen Verband verwenden, er musste sich wirklich verletzt haben.

„Ist nicht so wild!"

Sie sah zum Zelt von Dorothy und dann wieder zu Mulder. „Ich, ich kümmere mich nur eben um Dorothy und bin dann sofort wieder bei ihnen, Mulder!"

„Aber es ist nicht schlimm!"

„Trotzdem könnte es sich hier draussen leicht entzünden!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie in Richtung von Dorothys Zelt ab, und alle sahen ihr hinter her. Nach einer Weile kam Scully zurück und liess sich sichtlich erschöpft neben die Herren fallen. „Dorothy schläft jetzt! Ich habe ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt!" Scully wollte sich im Moment lieber nicht vorstellen, wie sich Dorothy fühlte. Jeder Tag in dieser grünen Hölle hatte einen Verlust mehr für die junge Studentin bereitgehalten. Scully schluckte bedrückt. Wo sollte das noch alles enden? Dann sah sie zu Mulder, der sie von der Seite musterte. „Und jetzt will ich ihre Hand sehen!" Das war Scully, die aus ihr sprach – Dana selbst hätte liebend gerne einfach nur Ruhe gehabt. Schnaubend erhob sie sich und kam dann auf ihn zu.

„Aber es ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm, es tut ja noch nicht einmal weh, Scully!"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick, und begann dann langsam den Verband zu lösen, bis nichts anderes als eine mickrige Hautabschürfung zum Vorschein kam. Scully legte ihre Stirn in Falten und den Kopf schief. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Leicht verärgert, aber auch leicht erzürnt sah sie in seine braunen Augen. „Mulder, konnten sie nicht noch einen größeren Verband finden?"

„Tschuldigung!"

Männer! „Gott!" Langsam zog sie eine Tube Jod aus dem Koffer und beträufelte die Wunde, danach klebte sie ein Pflaster darüber. „Fertig! Und sie waren ja so tapfer! Leider habe ich keinen Lolli für sie!" Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an und Mulder konnte gar nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln.

„Was machen wir mit den Leichen?" Sidney stellte die Frage auf die die anderen gewartet hatten.

„Das Expeditionsteam ist ja jetzt wieder vollzählig! Ich denke wir verbuddeln sie bei den anderen!" Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte nach einem Apfel greifen, den er sich vorhin geputzt hatte.

Mulder wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm Scully zuvor kam. „Wissen sie was, Mr Turner, so langsam habe ich es wirklich satt ihre niederträchtigen Kommentare zu ertragen. SIE zu ertragen! Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Diese Menschen sind tot! Haben sie keinen Respekt oder wenigstens ein bisschen Ehrgefühl?" Fuhr ihn Scully an, biss in den Apfel und ging auf ihr Zelt zu. Jeder dachte das, was Scully gesagt hatte.

**Es war sehr später Nachmittag, als Dorothy wieder aus ihrem Zelt kam.** **Scully **hatte sie geweckt, damit sie an der Beerdigung für ihren Bruder teilnehmen konnte. In der Zeit, in der sie geschlafen hatte, hatten sich die anderen um das Bergen der Leichen gekümmert, und dafür war sie dankbar. Obwohl sie ihren Bruder gerne noch ein Mal gesehen hätte, hatte Scully ihr davon abgeraten. Und sie konnte sich vorstellen wieso, deshalb nahm sie sich vor, sich Walter immer so vorzustellen, wie er früher war.

Sidney hatte mit einigen Trägern vier Löcher gegraben und Holzkreuze gebaut, die jetzt neben den offenen Löchern lagen.

Dorothy stellte sich zu Mulder und Scully und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen.

Layman hatte die Rolle des Priesters übernommen und stand vor ihnen um ein paar Worte über die Verstorbenen zu sagen, wobei sich Dorothy erstaunlich gut im Griff hatte.

Nachdem die Zeremonie zu Ende war, gingen sie wieder auf das Lagerfeuer zu und setzten sich, doch Dorothy blieb stehen. „Ich werde noch mal zum Fluss gehen!"

Mulder sah zu Scully, die Dorothy ansah.

„Sind sie sicher, Dorothy? Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?" Fragte Dana Scully.

Freundlich schüttelte Dorothy ihren Kopf. „Danke, aber bleiben sie ruhig hier!" Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Feuer und verschwand in Richtung Fluss.

Es herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung unter denen, die am Feuer sassen. Keiner von ihnen wagte als Erster von der Abreise zu reden. Obwohl die Sonne nicht schien, war es wieder feucht warm und Mulder öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemds, als Scully endlich als Erste die Stille brach.

„Vielleicht ist das nicht der passende Moment, aber irgendwann müssen wir über die Abreise reden. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden! Und bis wir hier verschwinden, sollte jeder von uns äußerst vorsichtig sein!" Sie blickte jedem Verbliebenen, der am Feuer sass, fest in die Augen. „Das, was wir gesucht haben, haben wir gefunden." In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die schrecklichen Bilder der toten Wissenschaftler herum, gegen die sie nichts tun konnte. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit nach Hause zu gehen."

„Ich bin ihrer Meinung, junge Dame! Und ich denke, dass sind wir alle!" Sagte Layman und nahm seine Brille ab, um sich den Nasenrücken zu massieren.

Scully nickte, und wandte sich dann an Sidney. „Mr Washington, würden sie veranlassen, dass die Träger anfangen unser Gepäck einzupacken?"

Sidney nickte freundlich und ging dann zu den Trägern.

Scully stand auf, und wollte in Richtung Fluss gehen, als sie merkte, dass Mulder neben ihr war.

„Hey!" Sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, wobei er die Wärme ihres Körpers unter dem warmen Baumwollstoff spüren konnte. „Wohin wollen sie gehen?"

„Wieso sind sie so neugierig?"

Er hob entschuldigend die Arme und vermisste dabei sofort das Gefühl ihrer Wärme. „Ich weiss nicht!"

Sie musste leicht grinsen. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Dorothy!"

„Dann sollte ich sie beschützen!"

Scully zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Vor Dorothy?"

Mulder lächelte und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. „Ups! Das wollte ich damit eigentlich nicht sagen!"

Scully nickte und kratze dann an einem Mückenstich auf ihrem Arm. „Aha!"

„Ach, dann begleite ich sie einfach so!" Sagte Mulder und legte seine Hand wieder auf ihren Rücken, um sie in Richtung Fluss zu schieben.

Sie konnten Dorothy schon von weitem sehen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Fluss und beobachtete das langsam dahin gleitende Wasser.

„Dorothy?" Rief Scully vorsichtig und blieb mit Mulder ein paar Meter entfernt stehen.

Dorothy drehte sich sofort um und lächelte sie zögernd an. „Dana! Fox!"

Gott, ist es ungewohnt den eigenen Vornamen zu hören dachte Scully.

„Was machen sie beide hier? Einen romantischen Spaziergang?" Dorothy lächelte die beiden gequält an und Mulder warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie Scully reagierte.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass wir dabei sind unsere Sachen zu packen. Morgen früh werden wir das Camp verlassen!" Sagte Scully und strich Dorothy über den Arm, die erleichtert aufatmete. Obwohl Dorothy innerhalb von zwei Tagen die meisten ihrer Freunde und ihren Bruder verloren hatte, schien sie sich erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Scully bewunderte sie, denn selbst als ihre eigene Schwester gestorben war hatte sie sich nicht so unter Kontrolle gehabt.

„Dürfen wir sie mit zurück zum Camp nehmen?" In Mulders Stimme schwang dieser beruhigende Ton mit, den Scully so liebte. Er bot Dorothy seinen Arm an und lächelte. Mulder hatte so ein gutes Gespür für Menschen.

Dorothy griff nach seinem Arm und dann gingen alle drei zurück zum Camp.

Die Sonne war vor einer Stunde im Westen untergegangen und hinterließ ihren roten Schimmer am Himmel. Langsam wurde es Nacht. 

Dorothy, Layman, Mulder und Scully sassen als Einzige am Lagerfeuer. Jason war gerade dabei einen einheimischen Träger zu erklären, wie man seine Waffen in die Kisten packt und Sidney stand bei den übrigen Träger und redete mit ihnen.

Die Luft hatte sich empfindlich abgekühlt, und Scully fing an zu frieren. Sie war noch nicht dazu gekommen sich etwas Wärmeres anzuziehen, doch das wollte sie jetzt nachholen. „Ich werde mir eben ..." Sie war schon halb aufgestanden, als sie von Mulder unterbrochen wurde.

„Hier!" Er hielt ihr die Decke hin, unter der er sass.

„Mulder, sie brauchen die Decke selbst!" Auch Mulder hatte nur ein T–Shirt an.

„Nehmen sie sie!"

„Mulder, ich kann doch eben einfach ..."

Diesmal wurden sie von Dorothy unterbrochen. „Sie können sich doch auch beide unter die Decke setzen!"

Scully legte ihre Stirn in Falten und sah Mulder an, der ihr die Decke hinhielt.

„Ja, oder so!" Sagte Mulder, als sich Scully zögernd neben ihn setzte.

„Danke!"

Vorsichtig legte er ihr die Decke um die Schultern und zog sie ein Stück zu sich heran, damit sie schneller warm werden würde. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er sie und spürte ihre kalte Haut an seinen Armen.

„Alles in Ordnung!"

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille am Lagerfeuer, doch dann begann Dorothy zu reden, die ihre Hände um die warme Kaffeetasse gelegt hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir morgen aufbrechen! Es wird zwar schwer sein meinen Bruder hier zurück zu lassen, aber ..." Ihr ganzes Gesicht bedeckte ein glückliches Lächeln. Nur in ihren Augen begannen sich Tränen zu sammeln. „ ... Walter hat Afrika geliebt!"

Layman legte vaterhaft seinen Arm um Dorothys Rücken und strich beruhigend über ihren Arm. „Ich weiß es ist hart, aber glauben sie mir, so klischeehaft sich das alles auch anhören mag – irgendwann wird alles wieder gut!"

Dorothy nickte und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, als sich Jason stöhnend neben Scully und Mulder in den Staub fallen liess.

„Oh man, diese Träger sind so dämlich!"

Mulder schüttelte seinen Kopf. Gott, wie er diesen Kerl hasste.

Endlich kam auch Sidney zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Dorothy auf den Baumstamm. „Die Einheimischen sind mindestens genauso froh darüber von hier wegzukommen wie wir!" Sidney fischte sich seine silberne Zigarettenschachtel aus der Jackentasche und zog eine Zigarette heraus.

„Haben die Träger ihnen das erzählt?" Fragte Layman nach und stocherte mit einem Stock im Lagerfeuer herum.

„Ja! Sie haben gesagt, dass sie hier das Böse und den Tod spüren!" Er zündete sich seine Zigarette an, indem er sich Laymans Stock schnappte und das glühende Ende an seine Zigarette hielt.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie den Tod spüren! Da hinten liegen ja auch sieben Leichen unter der Erde!" Jason schien sich dabei zu amüsieren.

Mulder merkte, wie sich Scullys Haltung versteifte und dann schnaubend ausatmete.

Wie geschmacklos konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? Scully warf einen kurzen Blick zu Dorothy um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr gut ging und bekam als Antwort von Dorothy ein beruhigendes Nicken.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen! Der Weg morgen wird sicher nicht leichter, und ausserdem müssen wir diesmal nicht nur unser Gepäck tragen!" Sagte Sidney und stand auf.

Scully war enttäuscht als Mulder seinem Beispiel folgte und ebenfalls aufstand.

„Wir werden sie morgen um 5. 00 Uhr wecken! Gute Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sidney in der Dunkelheit.

„Kommen sie, Scully, ich bringe sie zu ihrem Zelt!" Mulder hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck hoch, und legte ihr dann die Decke um die Schultern.

Dorothy und Layman waren auch schon auf dem Weg zu ihren Zelten, nur Jason blieb am Feuer sitzen und starrte in die Flammen.

Die Nacht war sternenklar.

Mulder ging langsam neben seiner Partnerin her und starrte zum Himmel hinauf. „Scully, in zwei Tagen um diese Uhrzeit liegen sie ganz sicher schon in ihrer Badewanne!"

Scully schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Hoffentlich!" Sie lockerte ihre Schultern und den Hals und liess dabei ihre Nackenwirbel knacken. Sie waren an ihrem Zelt angekommen. „Gute Nacht, Mulder!" Sie drehte sich noch ein Mal zu ihm um, wobei sie bemerkte, wie nah sie beieinander standen, und an zu lachen fing.

Mulder lachte mit. „Gute Nacht!" Er wartete bis sie in ihr Zelt gekrabbelt war und schlenderte dann beruhigt auf sein eigenes zu. Doch er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl. Immer wieder sah er zum Wald, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas anders war. Er hatte Recht. Alles war seltsam ruhig und leise. Zu leise.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. **Camp der amerikanischen Expeditionsgruppe/ Kongobecken, Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Dienstag 3. 49 Uhr

Sidney wachte auf, weil er irgendetwas gehört hatte. Doch alles schien still zu sein. Er wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als er dasselbe Geräusch erneut hörte. Einige Äste knackten im Gebüsch und er hörte ein seltsames Stöhnen oder Brummen. Sidneys Herz fing an zu rasen und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Gewehr, das neben ihm lag und zog langsam den Reißverschluss des Zeltes auf. Es war stockdunkel draussen und er konnte nichts erkennen. Das Lagerfeuer schien heruntergebrannt zu sein und die Sterne spendeten nicht genug Licht um sehen zu können. Doch das Geräusch war noch da. Irgendwo rechts von ihm. Langsam schlich er darauf zu, als er plötzlich glaubte einen Schatten nur ein paar Meter vor ihm zu sehen. Erschreckt richtete er seine Waffe darauf, doch dann hörte er Laymans verängstigte Stimme. 

„Ist da jemand?"

„Ich bin´s!" Flüsterte Sidney und kroch auf Layman zu, der sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte. Layman hatte das Zelt neben ihm, und es war durchaus möglich, dass auch er das Geräusch gehört hatte. „Was machen sie hier, Layman?"

Layman atmete schnell und schien ziemlich verstört. „Da, da war etwas an meinem Zelt!"

Sidney nickte und legte ihm dann seine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich habe auch etwas gehört!" Panisch blickte er sich um. „Wir sollten die anderen wecken!" Doch da war das Geräusch plötzlich weg. Sidney drehte sich in alle Richtungen, doch er konnte nichts mehr hören. „Es, es ist nicht mehr da!"

Layman sah sich ebenfalls um. „Es ..."

Doch weiter kamen sie nicht, denn plötzlich ertönte wilde, ängstliche Schreie aus der Richtung der Träger.

„Layman, los, wecken sie die anderen. Ich werde nachsehen!"

Ängstlich nickte Layman und rannte los, als er Sidney nicht mehr sehen konnte. Als erstes weckte er Jason, der sofort seine verbliebenen Waffen an Layman verteilte, dann weckte er Dorothy, die nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war. Als er gerade zu Mulders Zelt rennen wollte, kam er ihm schon mit halb angezogenem T–Shirt entgegen und rempelte ihn fast an.

„Agent Mulder!" Layman klammerte sich schweratmend an Mulder Schultern.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

„Agent Mulder, irgendetwas ist im Lager der Träger los. Sidney ist schon da, und, ich ..." Layman war sichtlich ausser Atem. „Wir müssen Miss Dana wecken, wir ..."

„Sie warten bei Jason und Dorothy, ich hole Scully!" Befahl Mulder und rannte zurück.

Layman nickte und rannte dann wieder zu den anderen beiden, als plötzlich Schüsse ertönten.

„Das ist Sidney!" Schrie Jason und rannte in die Richtung aus der nun die Träger gerannt kamen.

Mulder lief unbeirrt weiter und hatte ihr Zelt schon fast erreicht, als er sie aus der kleinen Öffnung kriechen sah. „Scully!"

Erschreckt sah sie auf und stopfte ihre Waffe in das Holster. „Mulder, ich habe einen Schuss gehört!"

Ihre Haare lagen nicht wie sonst geordnet und gekämmt an ihrem Kopf sondern standen zu allen möglichen Seiten ab. „Ich denke, der Aketi ist hier, Scully!" Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er sehen, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Sind sie sicher?"

„Ja!" Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Jason wusste nicht was los war, aber er rannte einfach in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie und die Schüsse kamen. „Sidney!" Schrie er und preschte durch das dichte Gewirr von Pflanzen. 

„Jason, hier!"

Jason wusste, dass Sidney nicht weit von ihm entfernt war. Und dann sah er ihn plötzlich nicht weit von sich entfernt stehen und mit der Waffe in die Dunkelheit zielen. Rings um ihn herum lagen mindestens zwei tote und drei verletzte Männer.

„Was zum Teufel ..."

„Ruhe, Jason, ich habe das Vieh im Visier!"

Von weitem hörten sie, wie sich die anderen näherten.

„Wo ist es denn?" Fragte Jason und versuchte die Waffe in die selbe Richtung zu halten, in die Sidneys Waffe zeigte.

„Es ist ..." Sidney fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm die ganze Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. „Es, es ist nicht mehr da!"

„Was?"

Jason und Sidney drehten sich um die eigene Achse, doch sie konnten das Vieh nicht mehr sehen. „So ein Vieh kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!" Wütend liess Jason seine Augen so schmal wie zwei Schlitze werden.

Im selben Moment erreichte Mulder das Lager und kurz nach ihm Scully. „Ist es tot?" Fragte Mulder und sah sich um.

„Nein! Das Vieh ist verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich beobachtet es uns und wartet noch auf den richtigen Moment um uns alle kalt zu machen!" Sidney versuchte wieder in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Scully fing an sich sofort um die verletzten Männer zu kümmern, doch bei allen fünf kam schon jede Hilfe zu spät. „Alle sind tot!" Sagte Scully und schloss einem jungen Mann die vor Angst erstarrten, offenen Augen, wobei ihre Hände zitterten. Sie wusste, dass das Biest hier irgendwo sein musste und sie hatte höllische Angst, weil sie es nicht sehen konnte. Und Angst davor, dass sie sich schon wieder geirrt hatte – denn dieses Tier schien wirklich hier zu sein. „Wir müssen..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, als plötzlich Dorothys schrecklicher Schrei die Nacht durchdrang. „Oh mein Gott!" Schrie Scully und rannte als Erste zurück zum Hauptlager. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit fast nichts sehen und wäre beinahe über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert. Die Farne und Sträucher ratschten an ihren Beinen entlang und kratzten ihre Haut auf, als sie durch den Wald jagte. Sie erreichte als Erste den leeren Platz des Camps, und hörte noch Mulders Schreie hinter sich, doch sie rannte weiter.

Es war totenstill.

„Dorothy!" Rief sie vorsichtig und verlangsamte ihr Tempo.

Doch Dorothy antwortete nicht.

Scully rannte weiter und näherte sich wieder den Zelten, als sie das Tier zum ersten Mal sah.

Wie gelähmt blieb sie stehen und dachte ihr Herz würde sich zusammen ziehen. Der Aketi war größer als ein Gorilla und hatte lange Zähne, die unter den Lefzen hervorstanden. Sein Pelz war dicht und fast schwarz und die rasiermesserscharfen Krallen an seinen Pranken, hatten sich in Laymans Rücken gebohrt. Scully glaubte ersticken zu müssen, als das Tier sie bemerkte. Mit seinen grossen schwarzen Augen starrte es sie hinterhältig an, als ob es versuchen wollte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Ein tiefes, feindliches Brummen war zu hören, als Scully versuchte nach ihrer Waffe zugreifen. Sie hörte, wie hinter ihr die anderen den offenen Lagerplatz erreichten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würden sie sie finden. Scully hörte Mulders besorgte Rufe, doch traute sich nicht sie zu beantworten. Und dann rannte es ganz plötzlich auf sie zu, mit einem lauten animalischen Schrei. Sie konnte das schwere Atmen immer näher kommen hören und griff nach ihrer Waffe, doch bevor sie selbst schießen konnte, ertönte ein anderer Schuss, der durch die Nacht hallte. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihr ging der Aketi zu Boden. Es war vorbei. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Jason mit dem noch rauchenden Gewehr in der Hand in der Nähe des Waldes stand. Dann rannte sie auf Layman zu, der von dem Aketi verletzt worden war, und liess ich neben ihn auf den staubigen Boden fallen. „Mr Layman! Vincent?" Sie sah sie tiefen Wunden an seinem Rücken, aus denen die dunkle, rote Flüssigkeit lief.

„Junge Dame! Sie müssen ... sich in Sicherheit ..."

„Schschsch!" Mit einer Hand drückte sie auf die Wunden und mit der anderen fühlte sie nach seinem Puls. „Verdammt!" Endlich hörte sie wieder Mulders Stimme nach ihr rufen.

„Scully!"

„Hier, Mulder!" Kaum ein paar Sekunden später erschien er aus der Dunkelheit und rannte auf sie zu.

„Scully, ist alles ok?" Er sah, dass ihr Hemd und ihr Gesicht blutverschmiert waren, doch dann sah er auch die tiefen Wunden auf Laymans Rücken.

„Ja, holen sie mir den erste Hilfe Kasten!"

Er rannte weg und kam kaum eine Minute später wieder zurück.

„Mulder, sehen sie nach Dorothy!" Befahl ihm Scully.

Er rannte zu Dorothy, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie lebte, und hatte nur eine kleine Wunde an der Stirn. „Sie ist soweit ok!" Rief er zu Scully hinüber die nicht aufsah, sondern das T–Shirt von Layman auseinander riss, der dabei aufstöhnte.

„Mulder, jetzt brauche ich ihre Hilfe!" Rief sie und sah mit ihrem dreckigen Gesicht in seine Richtung.

Sie hatten keine Zeit die Leichen zu vergraben, denn sie wollten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Camp verschwinden, deshalb hatte Sidney vorgeschlagen sie im Feuer zu verbrennen. 

Mulder hasste den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, den man nun im ganzen Lager riechen konnte. Sie waren schon bereit zum Aufbrechen und wollten den Trägern nur noch die letzte Ehre erweisen, in dem sie neben dem grossen Feuer standen, dass sie entfacht hatten.

Dorothy stand zitternd neben ihm, als er sich zu Scully umsehen wollte. „Ich will hier endlich weg!" Hauchte sie fast kaum hörbar und sah ihn flehend mit ihren Augen an.

Mulder nickte und sah dann zu Scully, deren Gesicht und Kleidung noch mit Laymans Blut besudelt war.

Obwohl Layman einige tiefe Wunden auf dem Rücken hatte, die ihn beim Laufen stören würden, ging es ihm gut. Immerhin konnte er alleine stehen.

Mulder atmete tief ein und versuchte die Aufregung der letzten Stunde zu vergessen. Immer wieder sah er das Bild von Scully vor sich, auf die dieses Vieh zustürzte. Sein Herz wäre fast stehen geblieben, als er es gesehen hatte. Was hätte er nur gemacht, wenn er sie statt einem der Träger hätte verbrennen müssen? Er schluckte und versuchte nicht auf den Geruch der verbrennenden Leichen zu reagieren, als Sidney ganz langsam zu ihm rüber schlich.

„Agent Mulder?" Seine Stimme zitterte und seine Haltung verriet ihm, dass er Angst hatte.

„Was?"

„Da vorne!" Sagte Sidney und zeigte mit dem Lauf seines Gewehrs in den Dschungel. „Gerade hat sich da etwas bewegt!"

Mulder wusste, was Sidney damit meinte und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sie waren auf einer Lichtung, einem freien Platz und alles Mögliche könnte in diesem Wald auf sie warten. Auch ein weiterer Aketi. „Wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen!" Mulder sprach mit einer festen Stimme und behielt dabei immer den Waldrand im Auge.

Alle schienen einverstanden zu sein, und so setzte sich der Trupp sofort in Bewegung. Sie liefen schnell und Mulder fragte sich, ob alle nur möglichst schnell das Camp verlassen wollten, oder ob sie dasselbe spürten wie er, dass es mehr als nur einen Aketi gab. Je weiter sie sich von der Lichtung entfernten auf dem sich das Camp befand und somit sich auch von dem Feuer entfernten, desto dunkler wurde es wieder.

Sidney führte den Trupp an und Mulder hatte sich an die letzte Stelle fallen lassen. Je weiter sie sich entfernten, desto sicherer fühlte er sich.

„Hey!" Scullys vertraute Stimme war plötzlich neben ihm und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Scully!"

Alle nacheinander tappten sie im dunklen durch den Wald, und konnten nur hoffen, dass Sidney sie heil nach Hause führen würde. Sie waren müde, geschwächt und standen zum Teil unter Schock.

Auch Mulder überkam langsam das Gefühl der Müdigkeit, versuchte es aber zu unterdrücken.

„Die Gefahr ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?" Scully hatte Mulder von der Seite gemustert, und ihr war aufgefallen, dass seine Muskeln unter der Haut vor Anspannung bebten.

„Woher...?"

„Sie sehen sich andauernd um!"

Er konnte vor Scully nichts verheimlichen. „Ich denke, dass der Aketi, den Jason getötet hat, nicht der Einzige war!"

Scully nickte und rieb sich ihre Augen um gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen. „Das habe ich mir gedacht!"

Mulder schluckte und sah sich wieder um, als er meinte etwas gehört zu haben. Misstrauisch blieb er stehen und versuchte sich auf die Geräusche der Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Doch alles war still. Nichts war zu hören. „Scully, gehen sie weiter!" Befahl er ihr und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse.

Doch Scully blieb stehen. Sie würde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Sie wirbelte herum, als irgendwo links hinter ihr etwas im Unterholz raschelte. Trainiert zog sie ihre Waffe aus dem Holster und zielte auf den Wald. Doch wieder war alles ruhig. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu kontrollieren, als Mulder ihr wieder sagte, dass sie endlich gehen solle. „Mulder, ich werde bei ihnen bleiben!"

Irgendetwas sagte Mulder, dass das Vieh schon da war um sie aus seinem Versteck zu beobachten. Überall schien es nun zu knacken und zu knistern. Und dann konnte er es endlich sehen. Es sass ganz still ein paar hundert Meter von ihm entfernt und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Aus Angst hielt er seinen Atem an und ging vorsichtig rückwärts.

„Mulder?" Scullys Stimme zitterte und war kaum zu hören.

„Ich sehe es!" Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Scully, die in eine ganz andere Richtung mit ihrer Waffe zielte. Sie konnte also auch eines dieser Tiere sehen. Es waren zwei. Und sie hatten sich perfekt für die Jagd postiert. „Scully?" Sein Herz schlug so laut und schnell in seiner Brust, dass Scully es hören musste. „Laufen sie!"

Jason war der Erste, der Mulders Warnruf hörte und entsicherte sofort seine Waffe. 

„Lauft!" Schrie Mulder so laut er konnte und rannte hinter Scully.

Die einheimischen Träger rannten schreiend in die eine und Layman, der von Dorothy gestützt wurde in die andere Richtung.

Mulder konnte Scullys erschöpftes Atmen vor sich hören und warf dann einen Blick über seine Schulter. Es folgte ihnen. Er konnte zwar nur eines dieser Tiere sehen, aber er wusste, dass das andere nicht weit entfernt sein konnte. „Schneller, Scully!" Trieb er sie an, doch er selbst rannte schon so schnell er konnte. Dann konnte er Jason sehen, der sich mitten auf den kleinen Pfad gestellt hatte und mit dem Gewehr in die Dunkelheit zielte.

„Diesmal stirbt das Vieh!" Schrie Jason und schoss, als Mulder und Scully gerade an ihm vorbeirannten.

Scully wusste nicht, ob er getroffen hatte und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Doch alles was sie sah, war Jason, der plötzlich von etwas umgerissen wurde und dann mit lauten Schreien im Dschungel verschwand. Sie schluckte und versuchte die Schreie zu ignorieren, die noch immer zu hören waren. Panisch vor Angst trieb sie sich selbst an, schneller zu laufen. Doch sie kannte ihren Körper, und wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange dieses Tempo durchhalten würde.

„Schneller! Verdammt, schneller, Scully!" Rief Mulder von irgendwo hinter ihr.

**Alles war dunkel und Scully wusste nicht mehr, ob sie sich noch auf dem Pfad** befand, den sie und Mulder entlang gerannt waren. Äste, Lianen und dornige Ranken schlugen ihr ins Gesicht und peitschten an ihren Armen vorbei. Ihre Seite stach und sie glaubte, ihre Lunge müsse platzen. Schnell warf sie einen Blick hinter sich und erwartete Mulder, doch nichts war mehr hinter hier. „Mulder!" Schrie sie ängstlich, rannte aber noch weiter. Sie bekam keine Antwort. „MULDER!" Ihr Hals schmerzte, als sie so laut rief wie sie konnte, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Wo war er? Unbeirrt rannte sie weiter aus Angst vor dem Tier, das überall auf sie lauern konnte. Von irgendwo hörte sie einen entsetzlichen Schmerzenschrei und betete verzweifelt, dass es nicht Mulder war. „MULDER!" Er muss am Leben sein! Lass ihn leben! Doch nicht um ihn hätte sie sich Sorgen machen sollen, als plötzlich vor ihr aus dem Unterholz eines dieser Tiere brach.

Alles was Mulder hörte, war sein schwerer Atem, als er versuchte dem Tier zu entkommen, das ihn jagte. Er hörte das erschöpfte Brummen und schwere Hecheln hinter sich. „Scully, wir ... müssen schneller ..." Mulder warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Sie war nicht mehr hinter ihm. Was war mit ihr passiert? „Scully!" Rief er verzweifelt, doch sie antwortete nicht. „SCULLY!" Er hörte das Knacken und Brechen der Äste hinter sich und wagte es nicht, sich noch mal umzusehen. Er rannte einfach weiter, bis plötzlich vor ihm Sidney auftauchte und dann in die Dunkelheit hinter ihm feuerte. Mulder hörte den animalischen Schrei und dann das dumpfe Aufkommen des Tierkörpers auf der Erde. Danke, Gott! Völlig ausser Atem blieb Mulder stehen und sah sich erschöpft um. Nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm lag eines dieser Tiere, um das sich langsam ein See aus Blut bildete. „Danke!" Keuchte Mulder und sah zu Sidney auf, der das Gewehr schussbereit in seinen Händen hielt. 

„Wo ist Agent Scully?" Fragte Sidney und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Waldes, als Mulder sich an einen Baum lehnte um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Sie ... sie war plötzlich, ... nicht ... nicht mehr hinter mir!" Mulder versuchte panisch seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als mehrere Schüsse durch die Nacht hallten. „Scully!" Mulders Herz schnürte sich zusammen, und dann rannte er wieder los. Scully! Mulder würde verhindern, dass man ihm das nehmen würde, was ihn am Leben hielt.

Als der Aketi auf sie zustieß, griff Scully zitternd nach ihrer Waffe und feuerte. Ängstlich rannte sie rückwärts, ohne darauf zu achten, was hinter ihr war. Sie wusste, dass in einem durchschnittlichen Magazin nur 12 Schuss waren und davon hatte sie schon mindestens die Hälfte verbraucht, als sie sah, dass sie das Tier zwar getroffen, aber nicht tödlich verletzt zu haben schien. „Hilfe!" Schrie sie so laut sie konnte und drehte sich dann um, um die Flucht zu ergreifen, als sich auch der letzte Schuss aus ihrem Magazin gelöst hatte. Warum antwortete denn niemand? Wo war sie? Die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, rannen nun über ihr Wangen. „Hilfe!" Ängstlich preschte sie durch den Busch, auf der Suche nach Sicherheit. Panisch blickte sie zurück und sah, dass dieses Tier noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. „MULDER! Hilfe!" Schrie sie hysterisch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

**Mulder blieb stehen und lauschte. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Von irgendwoher **hörte er Scullys verzweifelte Schreie. „Scully, hier!" Schrie er und zwang seine Körper weiter zu laufen. Es war noch nicht zu spät. Er musste sie retten. „Scully!" Er würde sie beschützen. „Scully!"

**Sie konnte seine Stimme hören und schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. „Hilfe!" Ihre **Stimme fing an zu versagen und noch immer war dieses Biest hinter ihr. Sie konnte sein kehliges Atmen hören. Lange würde sie nicht mehr entkommen können. Bitte hilf mir doch jemand! Sie warf einen Blick zurück und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie das Vieh um ein paar Längen abgehängt hatte. Doch als sie sich wieder umdrehte stolperte sie über die Wurzel eines Baumes und schlug mit dem Kopf hart auf den Boden auf. Als alles um sie herum schwarz wurde und sie wusste, dass der Aketi gewonnen hatte, hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod, sondern davor, dass sie Mulder und die anderen niemals mehr wiedersehen würde. Sie versuchte noch gegen die aufkommende Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen, doch sie verlor. Dunkelheit empfing sie.

**Es durfte nicht passieren, dass er sie verlor. Das war nicht gerecht. Jeder Mensch, **der ihm etwas bedeutete wurde ihm genommen. Erst Samantha und jetzt Scully. Mulder versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten, als er wieder nach ihr rief. „Scully! Wo sind sie?" Doch sie antwortete nicht mehr. Wilde Visionen spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab, in denen er Scullys zerfetzte Leiche finden würde. In einer anderen lebte sie noch und wand sich vor Schmerzen, doch er konnte ihr nicht helfen. „Scully!" Schrie er und war vollkommen verwirrt, doch Sidneys lautes Geschrei liess ihn die Visionen vergessen.

„Agent Mulder, schnell hierher!"

Mulder stoppte und sah sich zu Sidney um, der in eine andere Richtung davonrannte. Mulder folgte ihm sofort. „Haben sie sie gesehen?" Rief er verzweifelt und hoffte auf ein „ JA". Nach allem was er und Scully schon erlebt hatten, konnte doch jetzt nicht Schluss sein. Er brauchte sie um weiter zu machen. Er brauchte sie mehr als alles andere. Wenn die ganze Welt um ihn herum zusammenbrach, dann war sie für ihn da und wich nicht von seiner Seite. Jetzt war er an der Reihe zu beweisen, dass sie sich auch auf ihn verlassen konnte.

„Ich habe da hinten etwas gesehen, Agent Mulder!" Schrie Sidney und entfernte sich immer mehr von Mulder.

Gott, lass sie nicht sterben! Mulder wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er rannte. Seine Beine liefen einfach weiter. Und dann stand er plötzlich wieder neben Sidney, der stockstill und ruhig in die Dunkelheit starrte.

„Wir müssen jetzt ganz ruhig sein!"

Mulder verstand zuerst nicht, was Sidney wollte, doch als er nach vorne sah, konnte er eines dieser Tiere sehen, dass über etwas menschlichem hockte.

„Scully!" Keuchte Mulder und wollte auf sie zu rennen, doch Sidney hielt ihm mit seinen starken Armen zurück.

„Nein!" Flüsterte er. „Wenn uns das Tier bemerkt, dann helfen wir gar keinem!"

Mulder konnte nicht fassen, dass er machtlos war. Er konnte doch nicht mit ansehen, dass dieses Vieh über seine Zukunft entschied. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und seine Ungeduld wuchs. „Aber, wir müssen doch verdammt noch mal irgendetwas tun! Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt!" Fauchte Mulder zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sidney nickte. „Wir werden sie retten!"

Beruhigt atmete Mulder aus und sah wieder zu dem Tier, das vielleicht 400m vor ihnen sass.

Mulder musste den Gedanken verdrängen, dass es schon zu spät war, dass Scully schon längst tot war.

„Also, sie schleichen sich von der anderen Seite heran, und wenn ich das Tier ablenke, dann bringen sie ihre Partnerin in Sicherheit!"

Mulder nickte und verschwand dann so leise es ihm möglich war im Dschungel. Er würde sie retten, wenn es das Letzte wäre was er täte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er am anderen Ende der schmalen Schneise, die anscheinend Scully beim Laufen geschaffen hatte, und sah das Tier von vorne. Scully lag direkt vor dem Tier, doch Mulder konnte nicht sehen, ob sie verletzt war oder nicht, oder ob sie überhaupt noch am leben war. Er musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben, bis Sidney etwas unternehmen würde. Dann hörte er, dass Sidney einen Schuss abfeuerte.

Sofort drehte sich das haarige Biest in Sidneys Richtung und stieß einen unerträglich hohen Schrei aus, bevor es auf Sidney zurannte.

Mulder lief zu Scully, lud sie auf seine Arme und rannte so schnell er konnte mit ihr davon. Er hörte wie Sidney mindestens ein dutzend Mal schoss, doch dann hörte er auch seine verzweifelten Schreie. Mulder versuchte sie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Schon wieder hatte jemand sterben müssen. Würden sie überleben? Doch jetzt hatte er ein anderes Ziel. Er musste Scully in Sicherheit bringen, denn er wusste immer noch nicht, was ihr fehlte.

Sie hing schlaff von seinen Armen herunter und bewegte sich nicht. Eine warme Flüssigkeit durchweichte sein Hemd und er wusste, dass es ihr Blut war, doch er wusste auch, dass sie nicht tot war, denn er konnte ihre warme Haut an seinen Armen spüren und sie regelmäßig atmen hören. Dafür war er dankbar. Doch das Vieh war noch nicht tot und sie waren noch nicht in Sicherheit. Er hätte Scully beinahe wieder fallen gelassen, als erneut dieser kaum zu ertragende hohe Schrei des Aketi ertönte. So gut es ging sah er sich um. Es war wieder da. Er legte Scully vorsichtig in ein Gebüsch und wirbelte dann mit gezogener Waffe herum. Diesmal würde er es beenden. Endgültig. Und wenn nicht, dann war das eben ihr Schicksal.

Er liess das Tier gefährlich nah heran kommen und feuerte dann wie ein Besessener sein ganzes Magazin leer. Mit jeder Kugel schwand seine Hoffnung auf ein zukünftiges Leben.

Stöhnend brach das Tier vor ihm zusammen und Blut sickerte aus mehreren Wunden.

Er hatte es geschafft. Nach Luft ringend und völlig erschöpft, sank Mulder neben Scully auf den Boden. Diesmal hatte er das Tier erledigt. Nun waren alle Tiere tot. Bevor er vor Erschöpfung zusammen brach, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf Scully, die neben ihm lag.

Ruhig lag sie auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie noch immer nicht in Sicherheit waren wusste er doch, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Der neue Tag begann zu dämmern, als Mulder seine Augen schloss. Sie würden es schaffen. Sie mussten es schaffen.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. **Irgendwo im Dschungel des Kongobeckens/ Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Mittwoch 14. 23 Uhr

**Mulder schreckte ängstlich hoch. Verdammt, wo war er? Und wo war Scully? **Ängstlich wollte er aufstehen, als ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Langsam sank er zurück auf eine Matte. Eine Matte? Er sah sich um. Er war nicht mehr mitten im Regenwald. Er war in einer Art Hütte aus Palmenblättern und Holz. Von irgendwoher hörte er das Lachen von Kindern und Frauen. Wo zum Teufel war er? „Scully!" Rief er schwach und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch erneut überkam ihn eine Welle des Schwindelgefühls. „Scully!" Versuchte er es noch einmal und atmete schneller. Träumte er das alles? War er tot? „Scully!" Erschöpft schloss er die Augen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine nackte Brust legte. Sofort flogen seine Augen wieder auf und sahen in das Gesicht eines kleinen, schwarzhäutigen Kindes, das ihn anlächelte. Mulder wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und starrte einfach zurück. „Hallo!" Krächzte er schwach und schloss dann wieder seine Augen, als sein Kopf anfing zu dröhnen. „Wo bin ich?"

Das Kind verschwand und er konnte hören, wie es laut anfing etwas zu rufen, was er nicht verstand.

Er sammelte seine Kräfte und sah sich dann an, was mit ihm passiert war. Man hatte ihm sein Hemd ausgezogen und eine Art Brei auf eine Stelle über seinem Herzen geschmiert. Überall hatte er Kratzer und kleine Schnitte, die alle mit dem selben Brei abgedeckt waren. Er liess sich wieder zurück auf die Matte sinken, als eine ganze Schar von schwarzen Männern in die kleine Hütte strömten und sich um ihn herum versammelten. Sie trugen alle die gleiche Kette mit den Klauen des Aketi. Er war beim Geisterstamm. „Wo sind meine Freunde?" Fragte Mulder vorsichtig und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, diesmal ohne das Schwindelgefühl, als sich Dorothy durch den Ring aus Männern auf ihn zuschob.

„Fox! Endlich sind sie wach!" Sie kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden und lächelte ihn an. Er war noch nie so froh gewesen sie zu sehen. Überhaupt irgendjemanden zu sehen, der seine Sprache sprach.

„Dorothy, was ... ich meine, wo sind wir? Und wo sind Scully und die anderen?" Verwirrt sah er sie an und verfolgte dann mit seinem Blick einige Männer, die die Hütte wieder verließen.

„Es fing an zu dämmern, da kamen einige Männer dieses Stammes und haben uns, mich und Professor Layman mitgenommen! Als wir in ihrem Dorf ankamen, waren sie schon hier! Sie haben uns gerettet."

„Wo ist Scully?"

Dorothy schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Sie liegt mit Layman in einer anderen Hütte! Ich glaube, dass sie irgendeine Zeremonie an den beiden zelebrieren."

Mulder wollte sofort aufstehen, doch Dorothy hielt ihn zurück. „Sie sind in guten Händen, Fox! Sie wissen was gut für uns ist. Ruhen sie sich aus und schlafen sie noch ein wenig. Ich werde sie wecken. Einverstanden?" Zögernd nickte er und legte sich dann wieder hin. Wenigstens waren sie jetzt in Sicherheit. Es dauerte nicht lange und Mulder war wieder eingeschlafen.

Vincent Layman saß an der Außenwand einer anderen Hütte und entfernte die Schale von einer Banane, als er sah, dass Mulder in der Tür einer anderen Hütte erschien. 

Mulder musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, als er in die strahlende Sonne des Dorfplatzes trat. Dorothy hatte ihn nicht wieder geweckt und nun hatte er sich dazu entschlossen Scully und Layman selbst zu suchen. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Mulder in der Tür und versuchte sich umzusehen.

„Agent Fox!" Layman brüllte über den ganzen Platz, so dass Mulder ihn ganz sicher hören musste.

Erstaunt drehte sich Mulder in seine Richtung und sah Layman mit einem Verband aus Palmenblättern um seinen Rücken vor einer der kleinen Hütten sitzen.

„Hier, Agent Fox!"

Man hatte ihm ja schon viele Namen gegeben, aber der war neu. Langsam lief Mulder auf Layman zu und liess sich dann neben ihn auf die Erde fallen.

„Dorothy hat mir schon erzählt, dass sie hier sind, Agent Fox!"

„Nur Fox, bitte!"

Layman reichte ihm die fertige Banane. „Banane?"

„Danke, nein!"

Layman zuckte mit den Achseln und biss dann genüsslich in das weiche Bananenmark.

„Wo ist Scully?"

„Sie liegt in dieser Hütte hinter mir!"

Sofort stand Mulder auf.

„Aber die junge Dame schläft!"

Mulder nickte und versuchte Layman davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie nicht wecken würde. „Ich werde leise sein!"

Layman musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann.

Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich schlich sich Mulder in die Hütte, die viel dunkler war als die, in der er gelegen hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was Scully eigentlich fehlte. Aber sie lebte, und das war alles, was für ihn im Moment wichtig war. Jetzt, als er die Hütte ganz betreten hatte, begann sein Herz wieder wild zu schlagen. Seine Augen brauchten einige Sekunden um sich an die ungewohnte Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch dann sah er, was sich im Raum befand. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm lag eine Matte auf dem Boden, auf der Scully mit dem Rücken zu ihm schlief. Er wagte sich zuerst nicht näher und stand einfach nur da um ihrem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atmen zuzuhören. Dann ging er langsam näher und setzte sich leise neben sie auf den Boden der Hütte, um sie einfach nur beim schlafen zu beobachten. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt und an einigen Stellen mit demselben eigenartigen Brei bedeckt. Sanft strich er ihr eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht und über ihre Wange.

Sie stöhnte ein wenig auf und begann sich dann zu bewegen. Lass mich sie nicht wecken! 

Doch ihre Augen blieben geschlossen und sie drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite. Ihr ganzer rechter Arm war in ein Palmenblatt eingewickelt, das Mulder vorsichtig befühlte. Sie musste am Arm verletzt worden sein. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Hatte er gerade ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen sehen? Er atmete geräuschvoll aus und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Klopfen sie nie, wenn sie reinkommen?" Scullys leise, sanfte Stimme erfüllte plötzlich den Raum und er sah in ihr Gesicht, das sie ihm zuwandte.

„Tut mir leid, die Tür war schon offen!" Er grinste sie an und strich wieder über ihre Wange, wobei sie ihre Augen schloss und entspannt ausatmete.

Er lebte. Und er war soweit unverletzt.

„Hey!" Mulders Stimme war ein wenig lauter und er stieß an ihre Schulter.

Sofort öffnete Scully wieder ihre Augen.

„Sie wollen doch nicht schon wieder schlafen? Oder doch?"

Sie lächelte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wobei ihr Mulder half. „Nein."

Mulder blickte zu ihrem Arm und fragte dann besorgt: „Ist es schlimm?"

Scully zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich hab´s noch nicht gesehen, aber es tut kaum weh!" Sagte sie halb im Scherz und lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

Er wusste aber, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Sie war eben stark und gab nicht auf. Niemals.

„Und was ist mit ihnen?" Typisch Scully, aus der die Ärztin sprach.

Mulder musste grinsen. „Ich glaube, dass ich überleben werde!"

Sie lächelte. „Gut! Dann können sie mir ja etwas zu Essen besorgen!"

Mulder nickte und stand dann auf um sich von Layman die Schale mit den Früchten zu holen.

Sidney, Jason und die Träger hatten bei dieser Expedition mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen, doch alle anderen waren mehr oder weniger heil davon gekommen. Sie verbrachten noch zwei Tage bei dem im Urwald lebenden Stamm und wurden dann von ein paar Männern in die Nähe von Yenge gebracht, von wo sie mit den Lastern zurück zum Flughafen fuhren. Kaum einen Tag später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg in die Vereinigten Staaten. Endlich war alles vorbei.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. **FBI – Hauptquartier/ Washington D. C./ Montag 9. 24 Uhr

Scully fuhr mit ihrem Wagen in eine, der freien Parklücken und stieg dann aus. Gestern morgen um 5. 03 Uhr war ihre Maschine mit einiger Verspätung auf dem Dulles Airport gelandet. Mulder hatte darauf bestanden sie zuerst zu einem Arzt und dann nach Hause zu bringen. Und sofort, als sie zu Hause war hatte sie ein heißes Bad genommen und sich dann ins Bett gelegt. Sie fühlte sich jetzt wesentlich besser, doch trotzdem sah sie immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus. Ihr rechter Arm hing in einer Schlinge und an ihrem ganzen Körper waren kleine Kratzer und Schnitte. Sie sah in die Seitenscheibe und strich ihre Haare und ihr Kostüm glatt, doch richtig zufrieden war sie nicht. 

„Sie sehen sehr gut aus!" Mulders ruhige Stimme erschreckte sie.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sie beobachtete, dass sie überhaupt irgendeiner beobachtete.

„Wo sind sie?" Ein wenig ärgerlich drehte sie sich um, und sah dann, wie er sich aus dem Schatten einer Säule löste. Nachdem sie ihn fast eine Woche in Leinenhosen und hellen Hemden gesehen hatte, wirkte der dunkelblaue Anzug schon geradezu overdressed.

„Vor allem diese Schlinge steht ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet!" Grinsend zupfte er an der Schlinge um ihren Hals, als er sie erreicht hatte.

Sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und schloss dann ihren Wagen ab. „Guten Morgen, Mulder!"

„Morgen!" Er schob sie vor sich her auf die Treppen zu und durchquerte dann mit ihr die riesige Eingangshalle des Hoover Buildings. „Haben sie sich ein wenig ausgeruht?" Fragte er sanft und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, als sie sich vor die stählernen Türen eines Aufzugs stellten.

„Ich denke schon!" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und versuchte dann ihre Tasche wieder richtig in den Griff zu bekommen, was ziemlich schwierig war, da sie nur einen Arm zur Verfügung hatte.

„Geben sie mir die Tasche!" Er griff nach der Tasche und hielt sie dann fest. „Sie sind jetzt sozusagen behindert, Scully!"

„Behindert?" Ihr Augenbrauen schossen hoch und ihr Mund verzog sich ganz leicht. Diesen Blick liebte Mulder.

„Hey, da kommt mir eine Idee! Mit ihnen kriege ich jetzt überall eine Ermäßigung, und ausserdem darf ich dann auch auf den Behindertenparkplätzen überall in der Stadt parken!"

Sie musste grinsen. „Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Na gut, dann eben nicht!"

Beide starrten auf die Türen des Aufzugs und warteten, dass sie sich endlich öffnen würden, doch nichts geschah.

„Mulder?"

„Hhm?"

„Haben sie überhaupt den Knopf gedrückt?"

Sie sahen beide gleichzeitig zu dem kleinen Knopf, der normalerweise gelb leuchten sollte, doch er leuchtete nicht.

„Ähm ... nein!" Sagte Mulder entschuldigend und wollte gerade drücken, als ihm jemand zuvor kam.

Skinner war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. „Guten Morgen, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully! Worauf warten sie?"

Die Türen des Aufzugs schwangen auf und alle drei traten ein.

„Ich sehe also, sie sind wieder zurück?! Ich erwarte sie in einer Viertelstunde in meinem Büro!" Skinner lächelte die beiden freundlich an und drückte den Knopf für die vierte Etage, als sich die Türen wieder schlossen. „Dann können sie mir alles erzählen!"

„Ja, Sir!" Sagte Scully und drückte den Knopf für das Kellergeschoss, als sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

„Ich hoffe, ihrem Arm geht es soweit gut, Agent Scully?"

„Ähm ... danke Sir, ja!"

„Gut!" Die Türen zur vierten Etage öffneten sich und Skinner verliess die Kabine. „Bis gleich!"

Wieder zog Scully ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und tauschte mit Mulder einen Blick aus.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls schlossen sich.

„Scully ... wie lange waren wir noch gleich weg?"

„Eine Woche!"

Mulder blies geräuschvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Dann hatten sie das Kellergeschoss erreicht. Die Türen schwangen auf und Mulder inhalierte tief die vertraute Luft. „Haaaa ... Home sweet home!"

Scully grinste und lief zielstrebig auf das Büro zu, als Mulder sich an ihr vorbei schob und für sie die Tür öffnete. „Vielen Dank!" Sie betrat die vertrauten Räumlichkeiten und sah, dass sich wirklich nichts verändert hatte. Immer noch herrschte dieses trostlose Durcheinander.

Mulder sah ihren Blick und liess sich dann auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Tut mir leid, die Putze war noch nicht da!"

Sie grinste und zog dann vorsichtig ihren Mantel aus, wobei sie an ihren Arm kam. Nur leise stöhnte sie auf, doch Mulder war sofort alarmiert.

„Tut weh, oder?" Er lief zu ihr hinüber und sah sie besorgt an.

„Gott, sie sind ja schlimmer, als meine Mutter!" Sie lächelte ihn an, doch diesmal konnte sie nicht so gut verbergen, dass sie ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte. „Könnten sie mir vielleicht doch einmal helfen?" Bettelnd blickte sie ihn an und versuchte dabei seinen Hundeblick ein wenig zu kopieren.

„Gerne!" Vorsichtig half Mulder Scully aus dem Mantel.

„Autsch!" Sagte sie und biss dann die Zähne zusammen.

„Tut mir leid!"

„Schon gut!"

„Wirklich?"

Sie musste wieder grinsen. „Ja, Mum!"

Er grinste zurück und legte dann ihren Mantel über einen freien Stuhl. „Gut, und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?"

Er hatte sie wieder zum lachen gebracht. „Wir ..." Sie schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn aus seinem Stuhl hoch, wobei Mulder anfing zu grinsen.

„Special Agent Scully, was haben sie bloss vor?"

Scully musste grinsen und wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, als Mulder sie wieder unterbrach.

„Nur zu ihrer Information, man kann die Bürotür nicht von innen abschließen!"

Sie verpasste ihm einen kleinen Schlag und er grinste sie an. „Wir ..." Sie zog ihn zur offenen Tür. „... haben jetzt einen Termin bei Skinner, und das dauert ganz sicher eine Weile!" Sie knipste das Licht aus und schob ihn vor sich, wie einen kleinen Jungen, aus dem Büro.

„Na toll, jetzt ist die Stimmung weg!" Maulte er ein wenig verletzt.

Scully schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf und schloß dann die Tür des gemeinsamen Büros. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand er genau vor ihr und sah in ihr Gesicht.

„Scully, wissen sie eigentlich, wie dankbar ich bin, dass es sie gibt?" Seine Stimme war leise, aber er flüsterte nicht. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand, die er darauf hin fest drückte. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter und legte ihn an ihre Stirn.

„Ich weiss!" Hauchte sie und erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand. Scully spürte die Wärme seiner Stirn auf ihrer und schloss die Augen.

Beide lächelten sich an und schwiegen für ein paar Sekunden, bevor Mulder sie dann zum Fahrstuhl zog.

„Und ich weiss auch wieso!" Sagte Scully, als sie neben Mulder im Aufzug stand.

„Und wieso?" Er grinste sie an, und sie konnte gar nicht anders, als mit zu grinsen.

„Weil sie durch mich jetzt alles ermässigt kriegen und auf den Behindertenparkplätzen der Stadt parken dürfen!"

Beide lachten, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. **Dschungel des Kongobeckens/ Demokratische Republik Kongo/ Montag 23. 02 Uhr

Der Mond hatte sich durch die Wolkendecke buddeln können und spendete nun sein Licht dem nächtlichen Dschungel. Die Tiere der Nacht krochen durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Beute und einige Grillen zirpten ihr nächtliches Konzert. Doch plötzlich wurde es still. Alles war seltsam ruhig und leise. Zu leise. 

Feedback ist wirklich sehr willkommen!!!!!

Amasaydaweb.de

Danksagung

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mich auf ihre ganz eigene Weise beim Schreiben dieser Geschichte unterstützt haben._

_Einige der Figuren, die ich in meiner Geschichte verwendet habe, gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von Chris Carter, 1013 Productions und der Twentieth Century Fox Filmcorporation, die ich mir gnädig ausgeliehen habe._

_Alle anderen Figuren, Personen, oder Tiere sind frei erfunden und existieren nicht in der Realität._

_Oder vielleicht doch?_


End file.
